Rediscovery
by thomthom830
Summary: Set after the Events of Fantastic Beasts. SPOILERS. Newt Scamander has gone back to finish his book and things in NY have gone back to normal for Tina and Queenie, or as normal as they were. Now that the book is complete, everyone needs to go on a journey of rediscovery to find each other once more. [Newt/Tina] [Queenie/Jacob] **Please read & review!**
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoy the following story. Leve me a review and let me know what you think.

And, obviously, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. This is all because I had the urge to borrow the characters for a bit.

Thanks!

Chapter One

For every new experience, he used the short, but definitive list of items to consider. He'd never actually written it down, but for the last twelve years, he'd found it extremely useful for each and every situation; after all, he was a scientist. And it had worked well, with one major exception.

Six months ago, he'd made his trip to New York. All he'd really gone for was to take one of his creatures back to its home and he'd wound up with a lot more than he'd bargained for. He'd made so many memories on that trip, but one particular thing…well, person…stuck out in his mind. Now every minute of every day since he'd boarded the ship back to England, that one person was always in his thoughts.

Tina Goldstein.

In the six months since he'd returned home, he'd finished his manuscript, but as he'd worked, he had discovered that even the tiniest detail would remind him of that woman.

Newt Scamander had begun at least two dozen letters to Tina, but that's all they'd been: the beginnings of a letter. So much he'd wanted to include, but in reality he'd found he very much only wanted to tell her these things in person.

He'd just attempted the 25th letter, and crumpled the parchment and tossed it to the ground. Dougal, the demiguise patted him on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Thank you, Dougal," he said in a quiet voice.

Dougal nodded in a friendly manner and pushed the silver frame holding the image of Leta Lestrange further back. It had already been set face down on the potting shed's table and now it was virtually out of sight entirely.

Picket climbed out of his shirt pocket and looked at his friend carefully. He squeaked angrily at his friend.

"I know, Picket, I know. I miss her, too. I just don't know what to say," Newt told the small bowtruckle.

The creature continued to admonish him in the high-pitched squeak.

"That's enough," Newt said softly with a small smile. "The book is complete now. And I promised I would deliver her the copy personally. I do intend to do it."

The bowtruckle replied again, his leafy hands on his hips.

"No, I have not told her that it was done," Newt told the creature. "And I don't need to explain my reasons to you."

The bowtruckle stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Newt and what he'd said.

"You can do that til you're blue in the face, which would be foreverlong, Picket, but I'm going to move at my own pace."

Picket rolled his tiny eyes.

"That's terribly mature my little friend," he smiled.

The bowtruckle shrugged his shoulders and then moved over to the quill that Newt had just set aside.

"I _have_ tried, Picket. I just – don't know what to say. I don't know if she'll even care anymore," Newt said.

This time Picket was silent.

"I know, I won't know until I reach out. But she hasn't sent any owls this way either," Newt told him.

More silence came from the bowtruckle.

Newt let out a long sigh. "You're in quite the mood tonight, Picket, aren't you?"

Still nothing from Picket.

"Would you care to write her, then?" Newt asked. "I'll be happy to transcribe for you," he chuckled as he took the quill from the creature.

This time Picket answered his human friend.

"Now, now, that _is_ rude; where did you learn words like that?" Newt said. "I was just poking fun. I'm going to start getting my things in order for my next trip to New York. And yes, against my better judgement in light of current attitude, you will be coming along. After all, if she doesn't wish to see me after all this time, she'll at least want to see you."

That was his greatest fear now. He'd spent so much time putting all the finishing touches to his manuscript that the time had gotten away from him. Now he procrastinated on writing her out of the sheer and simple embarrassment that she'd likely gone back to her normal life and work and forgotten him.

He looked over at the advance copy he'd received just two days prior. It was propped up where the photo of Leta used to sit. Hard bound in the red leather he'd chosen and the titles shone in gold that someone at the publishing house suggested; it was a sight to behold for certain.

It still felt surreal, to see how his notes had come together and were now bound into an actual book. So many years of work that culminated in his one-of-a-kind collection of magical creatures and this book. Despite the ache he couldn't quite decide upon, he felt full of pride at his work.

Dougal, at Newt's left elbow, pushed a piece of parchment in front of him.

"I will do this," he pointed to the parchment. "But it's late," he said, feigning a yawn for his creatures. "So I think we should all turn in and…"

Both the creatures folded their arms and Picket tapped his leafy foot impatiently.

"Oh, very well," Newt sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this argument, despite the fact that it was with a bowtruckle that usually lived in his pocket. He nodded assuredly and picked up the quill. He dipped it in ink and began to fill the parchment with everything he'd meant to say so many moons ago.

He'd fallen asleep writing that letter, and as he groggily awoke from the uncomfortable position of sitting at the desk in the potting shed, he'd decided he'd re-write a letter – a shorter, less detailed one and send it off to Tina. But as he stood to stretch his contorted body and realized the letter was gone.

"Picket!" he shouted as he searched his pockets. "This isn't funny!"

…

"Queenie, you have to leave Jacob be," Tina Goldstein admonished her sister. "I know that you've been going down to that bakery. He doesn't remember you. He can't…"

"Teenie, I don't go inside. I just walk by…of course I know I can't go in and see him. And no, I don't do any kind of magic for him. Newt did enough…" Queenie stopped when she saw the look on her older sister's face.

Without Queenie or Tina saying anything in the following moment, both women moved to hug each other.

"I'm sorry, Teenie," Queenie mumbled to her sister. "Still nothing from Newt, huh?"

Tina didn't have to answer out loud. Her legilimens sister could read the sad thoughts that floated through her mind.

"He's just busy, Tina," Queenie said, trying to console the dark-haired woman.

But quickly, the thoughts in her mind turned back to Jacob Kowalski's life and bakery.

"You know you shouldn't go see him anymore," Tina said, abruptly changing the subject.

"I don't talk to him, Tina. You laid out the rules very clearly."

"You know I'm not doing it to be mean. I know what he means to you and…I just don't want you to and…I just don't want you to get more hurt than you are already."

Queenie was trying not to take it all too personally. It was impossible to ignore how much Tina missed Newt, even though they'd only known each other for a few days. She didn't even need to read her sister's mind to know that when Tina began to stare off blankly she was thinking about Newt Scamander.

Queenie had been doing her best to keep Tina's mind on anything and everything other than Newt and his disappearance from their lives when she wasn't at work. Thankfully, MACUSA had reinstated Tina as an Auror and work was keeping her busy most of the time.

"I'm just trying to make sure how he's doing," Queenie said with a shrug.

"I don't need to be able to ready _your_ mind to know that's not the only reason you're going by there. He's a No-Maj. You know you can't have a relationship with him. MACUSA…"

"MACUSA can change their laws!" Queenie said quickly. "And they should! Jacob is a wonderful man. And I…"

"And what?" Tina asked as she pulled on her coat. "I'm not doubting that Jacob Kowalski is a good man. But he doesn't remember you, Queenie. I'm sorry, but that stuff that Newt used, it obliviated him."

Queenie's hopeful smile fell a notch. "I know you're missin' Newt, but you can't keep takin' it out on me. I'm with ya, Teenie and I always will be. At some point, though, enough's enough. Why haven't you written him?"

Queenie'd suggested some correspondence before, but it was met with a decided no from Tina. She wasn't going to write so soon after he'd gone; she hadn't wanted to seem desperate. And soon, six months had flown by.

Today, Tina's response was first shock at her sister's suggestion, then her face softened.

"I know, I'm sorry, Queenie. I've been a lousy sister the last few months. I let him get into my head."

"That's what happens when you fall in love, you dummy," Queenie giggled. "Ya know, for as smart as you are, you can be real dumb sometimes," she said as she put an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Tina asked. "Love?!" she sputtered. "I care about Newt, but…I wasn't even thinking about love…"

"Teenie, it's written all over your face, honey," she told her sister. "And that's perfectly okay! You just need to finally tell him."

"I have to get to work," Tina said, changing the subject once more.

"You have quills and parchment at your office, too, ya know. You can always write from there," Queenie said as Tina opened the door.

"Yes, I do, but I very likely won't have the time today," Tina replied.

"I'm going to send it for you then, Teenie. It's clear you're not going to make the time to do it…"

"I _will_ do it. At my own pace, thank you very much. I have to go now. And stay away from the Kowalski bakery, all right? All right?" she repeated.

Queenie rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before waving her sister out for the day. She wasn't going to make any promises on either of the subjects.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Good morning! Thank you so much for all your kind words and reading my little story. Hopefully you like this next chapter, too!

Chapter Two

Newt had searched both high and low for the better of two hours before admitting to himself that the entire search was futile. Resigned, he sat down at the table in the up-turned potting shed and waited for the creatures who'd stolen his letter came out to confess their wrongdoings.

Slowly, the two he'd felt for certain were guilty – Dougal and Pickett – with the addition of the Niffler, approached him tentatively.

"What do you three have to say for yourselves?" he asked.

None of the creatures made a sound.

"Did you mail my letter? The letter in which I, unfortunately, poured my heart out in the most mortifying of ways?" Newt asked.

Dougal patted him on the hand. And Pickett ran up his arm to his shoulder. The miniscule creature began to animatedly squeak out his explanation. It was clear who had been the mastermind all along.

"And when Miss Goldstein receives this painfully embarrassing piece of mail, and decides that she does not share the same feelings that I do, I will once more be…well, one is never really, truly alone when you all are around, but…"

Pickett squeaked hopefully.

"I suppose it's the fifty-fifty chance that I am unsure of," Newt told him.

Pickett shrugged and Newt mirrored the action.

"I suppose now all I can do is go, yes," Newt told all the creatures. Dougal looked up expectantly.

"Of course you'll all be going. I can't very well leave you all somewhere, now can I? Look at the messes we've caused together."

That would be a problem, though. It was well-known in the Ministry of Magic that Newt Scamander, the Magizoologist, would be trotted around with his book. The Ministry had begun to plan the tour for the book and Newt was fairly certain that New York had not been on the list of locations; at least not on the short list.

Newt was so proud to have finally finished the thing, but the news of the tour less-than delighted him. He was a shy by nature fellow that would much prefer skipping the entirety of said pomp and circumstance. But, his goal was to make sure that the remaining magical creatures left in the world were well taken care of and promoting the book would get that information out to the really dangerous inhabitants: humans.

Newt didn't have the time to think about that, though. He had animals to feed and he had to figure out how he could wrangle a trip to New York for the tour.

He'd been keeping up with the news of America as well as he could. Tina hadn't made any of the papers, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. However, the papers were all reporting about Grindlewald being held in the American wizarding prison until a trial would be held. Newt didn't know much of the other wizarding prisons, but he assumed eventually Grindlewald would be brought to Azkaban. Newt figured that the Dementors would be the best guards to keep the horrible man in a cheek while he paid for his crimes against humanity.

And for some inexplicable reason, Newt felt entirely too protective of Tina Goldstein, as well as her sister, Queenie and even Jacob Kowalski, who were all back in New York. They were his first human friends in his adult life. Like he'd told Jacob, he mostly annoyed people, but those three somehow embraced the eccentricities of his personality and now he was back in England, an entire ocean and world away from them.

It was that he didn't trust MACUSA could keep the horrific wizard away from the public. He, in fact, new that both the Ministry and MACUSA were working together on a plan. But everything just seemed so far away now and it hadn't bothered him before.

He thoughtfully began to prepare the breakfasts for his creatures, slowly moving through the mental list of dietary requirements for each. He realized, too late, that he had nothing for himself, and would, in fact, need to go out and find something to eat as his stomach rumbled loudly.

He made his way out into the various areas, throwing the pellets to the moon calves and taking the pork belly to the family of Graphorns. His Erumpent did her sort of happy dance as he made sure her meal was carefully laid out for her. Newt didn't realize just how starving he was until his stomach rumbled hungrily at the sight of the beast digging in, throwing the leaves every which way. Graceful, the Erumpent was not.

Despite the hunger, Newt was having a hard time keeping his mind off that blasted letter. The damn cheeky creatures playing matchmaker with his own words was a stroke of genius though, really. And even the aggressive hunger he felt wasn't stopping the anxiousness that the wayward letter was causing.

His stomach grumbled loudly again as he walked to feed the NIffler. "As upset as I am with you, you cheeky devil, you know full well I wouldn't punish me, didn't you?"

The duck-billed creature nodded tentatively.

"Of course, I would never do that to you," he said kindly. "But no more of that sort of thing. Tina will very likely think I've gone insane when she reads that letter. And I had rather hoped to remain friends with her…"

The Niffler looked up at him expectantly.

"All right, all right, perhaps I was hoping for a smidge past just friends…"

Then, suddenly after all that time, Newt turned from where the Niffler's burrow was and he looked around at his menagerie.

"I'm here talking to you when I really should be making plans to get back to New York, deliver that book I promised and explain myself in person. And for some odd feeling, I don't think that she'll believe a Bowtruckle, a Niffler and a Demiguise wrote and mailed the damn thing."

The Niffler appeared to chuckle while he stuffed his meal in his mouth and his pouch.

"Or perhaps she might," Newt said before walking away.

He had no reason to go to New York, well not yet, anyway. But Newt had to go to and throw himself on her mercy. Perhaps she'd have a good laugh and they could move on. Or perhaps she'd read the thing and put a warrant out for his arrest. Neither option appealed to him.

…

"No, you see…"

"Mr. Scamander," a very perky witch behind a desk said, cutting him off. She had long curly red hair and her robes were the emerald green that matched that of the publishing house's trademark. "Mr. Scamander, your book tour dates have already been set and…"

"I'm sure the dates can be un-set or perhaps re-arranged, Miss…?"

"Fanson. My name is Isadora Fanson, Mr. Scamander. My father owns the publishing house and honestly, without the Ministry's support, it was unlikely that this book would have been published in the first place."

"As it is a bit late for that, I suggest we move to my request at hand. I have a need to travel to New York for…business…" Newt said.

The woman in front of him smiled brightly.

"Is this _really_ business? Or perhaps is it a woman? Do you have a female companion in the States, Mr. Scamander?" she asked, losing the last ounce of professionalism she had in her.

"I don't…" he began but he couldn't control the rising blush in his freckled cheeks.

"My father has never liked change, but I can see if he'll let me finagle the schedule a bit," Isadora said.

"I truly wouldn't mind if he cancelled the thing altogether," Newt said, staring pointedly at his shoes.

"Cancel!?" Isadora said before bursting into a melodic laughter. "This is the first time my father has let me be in charge of anything here; there is no way we're cancelling. I'm just going to have to see if we can add a couple stops across the ocean. I'll send an owl…"

"I'm afraid my business can't wait that long, Miss Fanson," Newt said, rising from his seat. "I need to go at once."

"It's one of those ladies, eh?" she asked. "The kind you can't get out of your head?"

"Well…"

"Then I'll see what I can do, Mr. Scamander," she said with a giggle.

He wasn't thrilled that he was leaving his life to another person, but at the moment he could think of no other options. Newt knew he was going to have to let it be for the moment, but he was also come up with plans B, C and D if that was necessary.

…

Newt had returned to the small room in the boarding house in which he was staying and sat down on the bed. He surveyed the small flat. It wasn't much, but he didn't need much at all. What he really needed were already inside the case that sat on the floor next to the bed on which he sat.

He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. His only real alternative to getting the tour dates change was to decide to skip out on the publicity altogether. Newt knew that wasn't the ideal option, but he was at a loss at this point. He silently cursed the creatures and his over-tired brain that caused the sheer honesty in that letter, but he knew it was probably for the best. Newt believed that everything happened for a reason. And now…now he needed to come up with an actual plan to get himself to New York.

…

Author's note: Please let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: You all are so awesome! Here is the next chapter! I hope I can keep up the pace, but you know work sometimes gets in the way… But, for now, here is chapter three! I hope you all like it.

Chapter Three

As much as Tina Goldstein enjoyed her job, she was slowly losing her mind sitting in the required departmental meetings. And since Grindlewald was caught and was being housed in a prison in the New York area, MACUSA's New York Aurors were meeting nearly daily.

She still felt terrible about Credence. She'd wondered if she'd taken him out of that home that day or at least not attacked his foster mother, if he'd still be around. Tina felt personally responsible for him, but she knew that he'd forced his magic away long before the woman running the Second Salemers was involved. What they all needed to learn was that he No Maj's and the wizarding community needed to work together.

They weren't going to be able to stop Obscurials in the future unless magic was known within the world. And there was no reason that the two worlds couldn't live and work together in harmony. Tina was very hopeful that the two sides could do an incredible amount of good if they came together.

This is what Tina was thinking of when President Picquery called her name.

"Miss Goldstein?" the President's voice said again as she broke her from the thoughts racing around her head.

"I'm sorry, Madame President," Tina replied.

"I was asking how the mass of obliviated No Maj's were responding. Have you heard any whispers or even proclamations of magic?" the President asked.

The President or MACUSA was at the head of the conference table in the room that adjoined her office. She was in a wine colored suit with a long cape and matching head wrap covering the white blonde hair.

"So far, ma'am, no ill effects are known. No whispers of magic and they have no recollection of that day," Tina report.

She'd been assigned to make sure the clean-up process of Newt, Grindlewald and Credence was continued to be kept under wraps. And it had ended up being incredibly quiet now that they had all forgotten.

"And what did Mr. Scamander use?" she asked.

"The venom of the Swooping Evil," Tina told her.

"Swooping Evil?" the President repeated. "The creature that was used to detain Grindlewald," she stated. "The one that had to be told not to eat his brain."

"That's the one," Tina replied slowly. "Newt – Mr. Scamander – has been doing the experiments on said creature's venom to find out what other properties it could possibly possess."

"And has he been successful?" one wizard down the table asked.

"Well, I – I don't know," Tina replied. "I haven't exactly heard from him since he left," she said quickly.

"Perhaps he'll be able to enlighten us when he visits," President Picquery said. "I have been informed by the British Ministry of Magic that he will be making a stop on his book tour here in New York. I have requested a meeting with him that we could perhaps again to flesh out our own magical creatures division."

"The book is done?" Tina said.

"It is my understanding, Miss Goldstein, yes," the President told her. "Is something the matter?"

Tina shook her head. "No, no, of course not. I'm just surprised he's done so soon," she replied. "Is there anything else we could be talking about right now?" Tina added.

She couldn't decide if she was more upset that she hadn't heard from him at all or if she was going to see him rather soon without much warning. She really didn't much are for the fact that everyone else knew that he was visiting before she did.

But being the woman she was, she shook herself mentally and forced herself to get back to focusing on the meeting at hand.

"As I had said, Miss Goldstein that our own country is going to start the Magical Creature Conservation Corps. We are going to continue the crackdown on illegal breeding practices as well. Your Mr. Scamander," the President said pointedly that caused Tina's face to flare up red. "Your Mr. Scamander has caused quite the stir in our part of the world. He'll be traveling via portkey tomorrow. Okay," she clapped. "I think that is it for our meeting agenda. I will let you all return to work."

Everyone began to rise from their places at the long conference table to return to their duties. Tina was moving towards the door when she was summoned.

"Miss Goldstein, a private word, please?" Madame Picquery called.

Tina straightened her blazer and picked a wayward bit of fuzz from her sleeve and moved to join the President in her office. The door closed when she entered the room.

"Yes, Madame President?" Tina asked.

Tina stepped tentatively into the office.

"Please, have a seat," President Picquery said as a chair moved out for her to sit in. "No need to be nervous, Tina. I'm just concerned about…"

Tina stared at her shoes.

"About Queenie," she stated.

"Queenie? My sister."

"Yes, Queenie, your sister," Madame Picquery replied. "Has she been visiting the No Maj?"

"Ma'am, I've asked her several times, and without actually stalking her, I think she's telling the truth."

"Several others have mentioned to me that she's been hanging around the neighborhood near the bakery," the President said.

Tina's uncertain smile fell. "Oh."

"I don't have to tell you the enormity of this situation."

Tina shook her head. "No, I know that it's impossible for her to be involved with a No Maj. Did you know the British call them Muggles? What a funny…"

"Tina," Madame Picquery said to break Tina from her anxious babbling.

"Right. I'm sorry. No, I do know that Queenie needs to stop doing it – if she's…"

"Shall I have a chat with her? Because if we catch her, he'll have to be obliviated again and it's not good for the No Majs to continually be wiped of their memories…"

"I will talk with her again and remind her of the consequences. I know that Queenie will abide by the law, Madame President," Tina said.

"See that you do," Madame Picquery said. "I'm not trying to be harsh. Mr. Kowalski was of great help to our kind. But laws are laws."

"Unless we change them," Tina asked hopefully.

"You know our laws are to protect us, Tina."

"But, in England…"

"We aren't in England, Tina. And MACUSA ruled after the Salem Witch Trials that we would remain a closed group and we would fly under the radar. And even though there are No Majs that understand and accept us. We still stay underground to protect them. What if some of the torch-wielding No Majs turned on Mr. Kowalski? I, for one, would feel responsible. That's why there are no exceptions. That's why we downplay ourselves."

Tina nodded. Her heart hurt for Queenie. She'd accidentally gotten attached to Jacob Kowalski and while he was within reach, she wasn't allowed to talk with him.

"I am sorry. I could see it in their eyes how much they had already cared for one another…"

Tina tried to wave it off. "Queenie gets attached to the milkman and the grocer on occasion. She'll be okay. Maybe I should obliviate her, too," Tina laughed nervously.

Madame Picquery was stone-faced.

"I was just…I'm going to go now, if that's all right?" Tina asked.

"Yes, you may go," she nodded.

Tina was nearly out the door when Madame Picquery stopped her once more.

"Oh, yes, Tina? One more thing…"

"Yes, Madame Picquery?"

"Mr. Scamander will be arriving at MACUSA at approximately eight AM eastern standard time tomorrow morning," Madame Picquery said. "In case you wanted to be here for his arrival."

Tina nodded curtly. Did everyone think she carried a flame for Newt Scamander? She knew she did, but she wasn't so keen that everyone else knew about it, too.

…

By the time Tina walked into the apartment, Queenie was already jumping around.

"Let's go get your hair done. And you can buy a new dress and…"

"Why would I need to do all that? Can't we just have some dinner?" Tina asked.

Queenie's face fell. "But…I thought…"

"What did you think?"

"Isn't Newt comin'?" Queenie asked. "Tomorrow? I know I'm not supposed to, but…I couldn't help it. Your brain and all…"

"What about my brain?" Tina asked as she moved to the kitchen.

"Aren't you excited about Newt coming back? Finally?" she asked.

"Yes. And no…I guess," Tina said honestly.

"No? Why the heck not, Teenie?"

"Queenie, I haven't gotten a single thing from him. And he'd said he'd bring me a copy of the book in person."

"And he is! He kept his word! It's so romantic!"

"It's part of the publicity tour. We're just a stop on the way through."

"No, no, I'm sure…"

"I was pulled into a meeting about it today, Queenie. Newt Scamander is coming because his book is complete and New York is a stop on his press tour for said book," Tina said. "And that's not a problem, but…"

"It sounds like a problem," Queenie said. "And you are just fine believing that, but the fact of the matter is: you have Newt coming here tomorrow morning, honey. And let's…"

"We need to talk about you visiting the neighborhood of Kowalski's bakery again, too, Queenie. That's what else I was pulled aside to discuss. The President herself knows that you're lurking…"

"Lurking? I do no such thing…" she said trailing off while there was a sharp tapping on the window in the living area.

Both women looked to the window and saw a large owl sitting on the window ledge.

"Are you expecting anything?"

Queenie moved to the window, opened it, and took the letter the owl carried. She nodded a curt thanks to it and it flew away.

"This is an international owl, Teenie. All the way from England."

…

Author's note: you all know what to do…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you all, you lovely people! Do you all know how awesome you all are? So awesome! So here's the next chapter!

Chapter Four

Tina stared at the envelope in her hand. She recognized the handwriting immediately; it was most certainly that of one Mr. Newt Scamander. But the timing of its arrival confused her.

"See? He wrote you! It just must've come late!" Queenie said. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Um, well…"

"C'mon! Find out what he said!" Queenie said.

"Hold on," Tina said to her over-anxious sister. She held on to the envelope tightly for fear that it would be snatched away.

Carefully, Tina opened the envelope and pulled out parchment that had been scrunched messily into it instead of folded normally. But it was Newt's neat handwriting that filled the single page.

She read it once, then again, before looking up with wide eyes.

" _Dear Tina,_

 _I feel I must begin by letter to you with a sincere apology. My numerous attempts to correspond with you over the last several months have all wound up in a crumpled heap on the floor of my shed. And as you already know, there are occasions when I am inadequately able to express what I would really like to say._

 _And as it has been this late since we've last spoken and don't have any other means of explaining myself, I must just tell you: I cannot get you off my mind. I fear the strongest of memory charms would fail to do their job, Porpetina Goldstein._

 _Perhaps that is a bit much after only a few days of knowing one another, but that is the long and short of it._

 _As it stands, I do not know when I am able to see you again and hopefully, after this lengthy admission of my feelings, you will still want to see me. I will be making my attempts to get around the ridiculous tour that the publishing house is forcing me on._

 _It is my sincerest hope that you are not offended by admission – as it is what my heart and mind have set themselves upon._

 _Please write me soon – or don't. But I do hope that you do._

 _I promise that I will come visit with a copy of my book as soon as the schedule allows._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Newt Scamander_

"Oh, Teenie! I knew it!" Queenie exclaimed. "I just knew it. Although, that seems a lot more…than I would have predicted."

"Queenie, please, please don't read my thoughts."

"Would you have let me read the letter?"

"No."

"Then see, I…"

"No, no, you don't have to read my mind. The only thing you _have_ to do is to stop going to see Jacob Kowalski," Tina said, folding the letter neatly. She faced the floor as a warm feeling spread through her. But all the letter said was that she was on his mind. _All the time_. Could it possibly mean what she'd hoped?

"You're not upset with him still, are you?" Queenie asked softly.

Equally as softly, Tina replied. "No, no, I'm not. I'm just…confused."

"Honey, don't be confused! Just be," Queenie told her sister.

"I'm just – I don't know what it means," Tina said as she abandoned the façade of secrecy. It was useless against Queenie anyway. "What does it all mean, Queenie?"

"I, um, well…I don't know exactly. I've never had a letter like this. But, you can talk to him in the morning. You can ask him exactly what he meant. And see…see, he meant to tell you all this ages ago! And you can tell him how you feel. So, c'mon, we'll set your hair tonight and pick out one of my dresses for you to wear tomorrow."

Tina shook her head. She was overwhelmed. "No, no, I don't wanna wear one of your dresses. I can't do my job if I'm worrying about my hemline," she said.

"Okay, forgive me, but I think you might be focused on the wrong thing here," Queenie told her sister. "And you're right, Newt couldn't stop thinking about you, not what you were wearing. Oh, goodness, Teenie! Mama would be so thrilled for ya right now. I know I am."

"For what?"

"For your guy, silly! She'd be happy that you found your someone!"

"Okay, don't go jumping to conclusions, Queenie. This letter…does it really sound like Newt?"

"I think it does, but maybe because I was in his head," Queenie said quietly. "That said, I think the both of you feel the same way."

"Queenie, I don't want to be overthinking this. Couldn't this mean, maybe, that he's just been thinking of me because I tried to arrest him?"

"Okay, it's clear that you aren't going to believe me," Queenie told her sister. "So, should we just have some dinner? What do you feel like tonight?" she asked as she produced her wand. She walked to the kitchen and awaited a response from her sister, but it was unlikely that she was going to get one. She heard the door to their bedroom down the hall click shut.

…

Newt had never much cared for traveling via portkey. The sensation of being hooked at the navel and dragged was never pleasant. And for some unknown reason, Newt always arrived feeling like he'd been spinning in tight circles for several hours.

However, the Ministry made it perfectly clear that it was not allowed for him to apparate between countries, so he was going to follow the rules.

New York was five hours behind him, so he would need to be ready at two PM his time to make the nine AM portkey to MACUSA.

He was nervous, to say the least. Newt straightened his tie for the tenth time in as many minutes as he prepared himself to leave. That letter was probably already in Tina's hands and he was pleased that Ms. Fanson at the publishing house had taken pity on him. Newt wasn't going to have long in the States at all, but hopefully it would be enough time to meet the requirements of the meeting with Madame Picquery and to have some time to talk with Tina.

The small clock on his table chimed and it told him he was due to leave. He hoped his creatures would behave this time; he wasn't sure he'd be allowed back anytime soon if more havoc was wreaked on the city.

At precisely two, Newt grabbed the newspaper that had been enchanted as a portkey and shoved through his letterbox and instantly he was being propelled. He had just enough time to hope that he would end up in a hallway in the MACUSA headquarters at the Woolworth's building so he'd have a second to gather himself before he was plunked rather unceremoniously in the middle of the lobby.

He took a half a second, because that was all he got, to gather himself before a familiar face was smiling at him.

"Mr. Scamander," Queenie Goldstein said, approaching him.

"Ms. Goldstein," he nodded, holding out a hand before he was pulled into a tight and friendly hug.

"C'mon, you can call me Queenie, honey!" she smiled brightly.

"It is good to see you, Queenie," Newt said.

"I asked to be the person to bring you to Madame Picquery," Queenie said. "I was hoping we could chat a moment before you had your meeting?" she said as she led Newt to the elevators.

"Mr. Scamander," the house elf said. He recognized him as the same that was there previously.

"Red, isn't it?" Newt said, nodding. "Good morning."

"All the way up?" Red asked Queenie.

"Thanks, honey," Queenie said before leaning in closely to Newt to speak. "I wanted to see ya first because I wanted to warn ya," she told him in a low voice.

The smile on Newt's face fell. He'd hoped that Queenie was greeting him in such a fashion because Tina didn't hate him for what he'd written. Apparently it was all for show.

"Oh, dear," Newt said both in his head and out loud.

"Teenie got your letter last night, Newt," she whispered.

He nodded. "I see," he replied. "Should I be making alternate arrangements? Does she never want to see me again?" he asked. He'd never been so certain and so uncertain of something in his life and it turned out to be all about the same person.

"She'll murder me for saying this, but, she feels the same way," Queenie said. "But she ain't happy that you waited so long to tell her. And that you're only here for the book tour…"

"Oh, no. I got them to add this to the tour. I wasn't supposed to come this way at all, but I wanted to see her," he said. "She couldn't…she thinks…oh, dear," he said.

They were nearly to their destination and Newt was back to fidgeting with his tie.

"I think you'd make a lovely couple. Tina just needs to quit being so stubborn," Queenie said. "And you, Mr. Scamander, you need to be a little bit more punctual with your love confessions."

"You're certain she doesn't hate me?" Newt said.

"Hate?! Ha!" Queenie laughed as the elevator came to a stop.

"Your floor," Red told them.

Queenie hooked her arm through Newt's and walked him down the hall. "I'm not sure there's much you could do to make Tina hate you. She's mostly just confused."

"I can work with confused," Newt said. "Thank you for the information, Queenie," he said. "I really do appreciate it."

"How long are you staying in New York this time, Newt?" she asked as they approached the solid wooden pair of doors at the end of a long hallway.

"I'm not certain of that," Newt said. "I…"

"Well, where are you staying?" she asked.

"I, um…I…"

"You're staying with us then. It's settled," Queenie said.

Newt shook his head. "I don't think…"

"Mr. Scamander," a voice said as the doors to Madame Picquery's office opened. The president's assistant stood there and moved to invite him into the room behind him.

"I'll see you later," Queenie smiled. She waved as the absolutely uncertain Newt Scamander walked into the office.

Assembled in the President's office were about a dozen faces that he thought he recognized but he couldn't be certain and then two faces that he absolutely knew. There was President Picquery and then there was Tina.

His heart fluttered at the sight of her and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Welcome, Mr. Scamander," Madame Picquery greeted him with a smile.

He smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to visit," he said.

"We do appreciate that you wanted to come to New York to discuss your book. Congratulations on your achievement," she said. "Please, take a seat."

The seat, of course, was directly opposite Tina Goldstein.

For an hour, he was asked questions about his work and how they could develop their Magical Creatures department. And he shared many wayward glances with Tina across the way.

Once he was finished, Madame Picquery called him to the side. "How long will you be here this time?"

"I'm not certain. I am waiting for the publishing house to re-arrange my schedule since I added New York," Newt said while he stared at his shoes.

"And did you get better closures on your case?" she asked with a smile.

"I've had them repaired," he smiled. "I don't want a repeat of my last visit any more than you do," he said.

"Well, feel free to come back to visit again, Mr. Scamander. Your information and book are invaluable."

"Well, I do appreciate that, Madame President," he said.

Tina was walking out of the office and caught Newt's eye.

"Madame President, if you would please excuse me, I need…" Newt began.

She nodded. "Of course." Madame Picquery waved him off.

Newt was following Tina quickly to hopefully catch up with her. "Miss Goldstein?! Miss Goldstein!" he called, somewhat quietly. When that worked, he changed his methods. "Tina!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everything in the hallway stopped, including Tina who seemed to be trying to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"Is there something I can assist you with, Mr. Scamander? I am very busy, you know…" she said.

She looked lovely. Her hair was just a smidge longer than previously and it framed her face in curls.

"Perhaps there is somewhere that you and I could talk with one another in a private manner?" Newt asked.

Tina hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Follow me."

Newt followed her in silence, which was difficult for him to say the least, and managed not to say anything until they were in an office. Tina's office.

"I thought we should talk," Newt said once they were inside the room.

Tina nodded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I first wanted to apologize for not writing," he said.

"But you did," Tina said quietly. "Both, in fact. You sent a letter that I received last night and you started it by apologizing."

"I _am_ very sorry for not writing sooner," he said. "Perhaps this would help..?" he reached into the case at his feet and pulled out the red and gold leather-bound book.

Tina's face softened as she accepted the book. She ran her hands over the titling before flipping it open and scanning a page. It was exactly what she'd imagined when he'd told her about it and now she had her very own copy.

"Thank you," she said.

Newt stared at his feet. "I'm glad you're still speaking to me," Newt said. "Especially since you read that particular letter. I wrote it and the Niffler…stole it and mailed it."

"So, you didn't mean to send it?" she asked.

"That's not…" Newt said. "Well, I…that doesn't matter, really. Because I meant what I said in it," he told her, taking the leap and hoping she didn't slap him.

She was silent as she tried to decide on her next words.

He still stared down at his shoes. "Please…say something."

There was no time like the present, but she was still confused. She had no idea what she was doing, but maybe that would work for them.

"I…feel the same way," she said quietly.

Newt immediately looked up. Sure, Queenie had told him the same thing less than two hours ago, but it was entirely different to hear it from Tina.

Both of them smiled at one another, but before another second passed, her door flew open.

"Tina, we have to go," another wizard said to her. "We've got a situation."

"I-I have to go," she said. As soon as the other wizard had turned around, she planted a soft kiss on Newt's cheek before she followed the wizard down the hall and then out of sight.

...

Author's note: So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I can't even begin to thank you all for the kind words you've said to me. I really like writing Newt and the gang and the fact that you all don't hate my story is just wonderful.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

…

Chapter Five

Newt Scamander was anxious for a new reason now. He had been recently joined by Ms. Isadora Fanson at the American publishing house that served as the sister location to the one that ultimately bought his book. They would be going to the bookshop in New York's version of Diagon Alley for him to present to a crowd. He was going to answer questions and sign some copies of the books, if anyone wanted that.

He was not looking forward to it.

Pickett chirped happily on his shoulder, attempting to bolster Newt's confidence, but it was inarguably a lost cause. Newt always found it easier to interact with the creatures, magical and not, than other humans.

He hadn't seen Tina before he'd had to leave MACUSA and therefore he hadn't the time to tell her where he'd be. For the first time since he'd met her, he'd hoped Queenie could help in that manner. And perhaps he'd think to leave a note next time.

"No need to be so nervous, Newt," Isadora told him. Today the woman's long red hair was piled on top of her head, giving the illusion that her scalp had burst into flames. Her clothing was some kind of conglomeration of Muggle and wizard clothing. Newt thought she looked nice, but slightly odd and that was a lot coming from him.

"Did you get to see your lady friend?" Isadora asked.

Newt blushed uncontrollably. He felt it all the way through his freckled cheeks into his ears. He smiled shyly at his feet. "I did, yes."

"And…? You have to tell me…at least a little bit!"

"I, um…"

"Come on…" Isadora smiled. "You can tell me. I won't tell a soul."

Newt smiled shyly back.

"I will simply say, she doesn't appear to hate me, but we didn't have much time to get reacquainted. However, I must say that I really appreciate the lengths you must have gone to make sure I could come here," Newt said.

"Well, I like you, Newt Scamander," she said. And I like to make people happy. And I really love to see people in love."

"And your family doesn't mind you traveling like this at a whim?" Newt asked, changing the subject from love. Newt certainly wasn't ready to have that discussion and he'd realized he didn't ask a single detail of this woman's life, but admittedly, she'd spent most of their meetings asking questions about the creatures and about him and it had been difficult to get a word in edgewise.

Isadora waved his question off. "Oh, no. I don't have a husband or anything or anything. And my parents send me off on these kinds of trips because they don't like to travel."

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't travel."

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't travel," Newt told her. "I'm very lucky that my department at the Ministry was and is flexible with my work.

"Well, someone needed to get the information about these beasts and while I wouldn't want to do it, I'm pleased that you did. Your information on all of these creatures including you, Pickett," she said. "Well…it's invaluable," Isadora pointed to the book in Newt's hand.

Newt found himself blushing red once more.

"No need to be embarrassed, Mr. Scamander. Your book is going to go a long way in terms of magical creature conservation. I'm positively certain your book will be used in classrooms for decades to come. You're going to revolutionize the way magical creatures are cared for and how they're treated. I'll be they even will want to use this as a textbook."

…

Tina returned to the MACUSA building and had to go straight to filling out the reports required. It was a simple case of underage magic use, but a report had to be filled out anyway.

She was disappointed that Newt was nowhere to be found and there seemed to be no one who knew where he'd gone.

She meant to start filling out the required forms, but she found herself flipping open the copy of the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Tina was lost in the thoughtful descriptions of all of the creatures he held in that case of his and some that she'd just learned about right then and there.

A knock at her door broke her from the concentration of the book. "Come in," she called, finally looking up.

"Hey there, Teenie," Queenie said carefully as she crossed the thresholding into the office. "How are you…?" she asked slowly. "And, are you ready to head home?"

"What time is it?" Tina asked.

"Five after five," she told her sister.

"I've been reading this book for more than two hours?" she asked out loud. How could that be?

"What book?" Queenie asked with a sly smile.

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ," she said proudly. "But you already knew that," she finished.

She replied by holding up her hands. "I don't know what you're talking about," Queenie said, but she couldn't contain her giggle.

"You don't know where he went, do you? He didn't go back to England already, did he?" she shuffled her feet.

Queenie closed her eyes to concentrate for a moment.

"…Well?" Tina asked. She was antsy. Tina needed to know if he was still around. She didn't think he'd just up and leave, but then again, maybe he had to.

"He's…he's thinking that he wished he didn't have to give talks on his book," Queenie laughed. "He's at the bookstore. On Lexington."

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" Tina asked her sister.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled. "I'm sure glad that Mr. Scamander is still in town. Oh, I did tell him that he could stay with us."

"You did what?" Tina shouted.

"He didn't know how long he'd be here or where he was staying, and I – I thought you'd like having him close, Teenie!" Queenie told her.

"We were nearly thrown out on our behinds by Mrs. Esposito six months ago, Queenie."

"So, we'll just have to be more careful this time," she replied. "Live a little!" she told Tina.

"Live a little? That's your suggestion?" Tina said back.

"You know, Lexington is right near Jacob's…"

Tina sighed deeply. "Queenie," she began in a tone that was eerily similar to their mother's.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something, Teenie. And you need to promise me that you won't be mad."

"Oh, dear," Tina said. "What did you do?"

"Don't be mad…"

"What did you do?" Tina asked again in a low voice.

"I went inside the bakery. Jacob's bakery," she said. "But I didn't…"

"Oh, Queenie…" Tina said, moving to close the office door once more. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Queenie knew better than to argue at this point. She sat in the chair that moved out when Tina pointed to it. She watched her sister pace the office.

"Queenie, you are my sister and I love you more than anything in the world. And having been so close to being executed for law-breaking, I can truly say that…I have no idea what I'm talking about," she said, her face softening.

"What?" Queenie said. She was lost as to Tina's train of thought. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I had been following the rules, well, I wouldn't have met Newt," Tina shrugged. "And well, I'm pretty glad that I did."

"I'd say so," she smiled at Tina with a wink. "Did you kiss him?"

Tina blushed red. Bright red.

"How did you know?"

"I just thought I might have picked up something from Newt," she said off-handedly.

"I need to quit acting like a silly schoolgirl," Tina said. "Mother would not have liked that."

"But she'd have liked Newt," Queenie nodded.

"You think so?"

"I do," she smiled at her sister.

"She would have liked Jacob, too," Tina said.

"Yeah."

"So…?"

"So?" Queenie repeated.

"Queenie, I need details, please," Tina asked as nicely as possible. "Did he remember you?"

"Well…"

"I need to know how we're going about this, Queenie," Tina said. "Are you going to go forward with this?"

"I smiled at him and it took a moment, but he smiled at me liked he knew me," Queenie said wistfully. "It was…"

"Did you say anything? Or just exchange smiles? This is important; I _need_ to know."

"No, I didn't say anything. I wanted to, but I didn't know what to say. I just ended up buying a Niffler pastry."

"Niffler pastry? What do you mean?"

"Most of the items in his shop were Newt's magical creatures."

"Queenie! Do you know what this means? He's remembering! This is so not good! Oh, dear! Oh, what are we going to do?"

"But – but I thought that…"

"I know, Queenie, but that was before he was actually remembering…"

"You just said that you and I and…I'm confused, Teenie. You need to help me out here."

"Okay, okay, I just need to take a couple of deep breaths. Okay, you're right. This isn't such a problem. Well, it is, but…okay…"

"You're pacing again. Do you know that you're pacing again? You need to calm down and tell me what you're thinking because it's too much for me to read," Queenie said.

"You really have feelings for Jacob, right?" she asked.

"I do."

"Then, as much as I shouldn't support you and this," Tina began. "I can't not support my sister. And maybe I can talk to Madame Picquery again and try to get her to reconsider."

Queenie jumped out of her chair. "Really?!"

"I know I'm supposed to tell you to stay away, but I just can't do it. I just can't."

The two women embraced tightly. They jumped up and down, laughing in celebration.

"But, we don't have time to keep doing this," Queenie said. "We need to get you to your Mr. Scamander."

"He's not my…"

"Oh, I'd say he is," Queenie smiled. "Let's go."

They linked arms and left the MACUSA building. They walked the few blocks to the underground wizarding community and stood outside the bookstore.

They looked through the window and watched as Newt animatedly answered questions with Pickett on his shoulder. Tina smiled warmly, but her smile fell as soon as a red headed woman who was dressed in a very expensive outfit joined him. He smiled at her, in what Tina considered to be a very friendly way. She then watched as the red head offered her hand out and Pickett happily jumped into it and ran up her shoulder.

"I…I need to go," Tina said quickly.

Before Queenie could finish waving at Newt who had just seen them outside, Tina was gone. Queenie didn't even have the time to ask her sister what was wrong.

Queenie turned back to the window and shrugged in confusion at an also confused Newt Scamander who was still in the back of the store with the red headed mystery woman in the fancy robes.

…

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, here's the next update. I feel like I'm repeating myself, but I want you all to know how much I appreciate you all reading my story and just being so awesome!

Chapter Six

Queenie stood outside the bookstore, looking in the window until she just couldn't take it anymore. She walked to the door and stepped inside. All eyes turned to her for the briefest of moments. That was something she _was_ used to.

Newt was finishing his story about the Niffler and smiled warmly while he waved her back to him. He thanked the group for coming and excused himself from the makeshift stage and podium.

"It's good to see you again, Queenie," he said before turning to the redhead dressed in the expensive clothes. "I think that went well, don't you, Isadora? Queenie, this is Ms. Isadora Fanson. She very kindly took pity on me and my creatures. She allowed the book to be made. Isadora, this is Queenie Goldstein."

Isadora held out a neatly manicured hand and smiled. "She's Tina's sister, correct?"

"I am," Queenie said. "You've been telling people about us?"

"Well, I had to know the reason he wished to come back to New York so badly," Isadora said. "I forced it all out of the poor man. Well, it is lovely to meet you. Is Tina here with you somewhere?"

"She suddenly had something come up…suddenly…" she repeated.

"Oh," Isadora's face pouted in disappointment. "Well, perhaps another time. I'll just wrap things up here. Newt, tomorrow, noon is where we're leaving. Paris and Berlin await us!"

Isadora moved to thank the crowd for attending and Queenie moved to Newt's side as he packed up and pulled on the same peacock blue coat he'd worn the last time he'd come to New York.

"I'm really sorry that Teenie left like she did. Something suddenly came up…" she trailed off.

"…Suddenly?" Newt offered.

"Yes," she nodded. "Are you hungry, Mr. Scamander? We could go for a bite to eat."

"That would be lovely," Newt said. "But should we wait for Tina?"

Queenie was trying to quiet everything in her head enough to find Tina. She knew her sister had seen Isadora Fanson and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. Tina was like that. Heck, she was like that, too. But she couldn't find her sister's thoughts.

"No, Newt. I think she had something to do at work…again…" Queenie said. "But I know a place not too far from here that we can get some really good sandwiches. How does that sound?"

Newt was didn't quite believe the information about Tina, but he decided not to press it.

"Sounds wonderful."

Newt said his goodbyes and confirmed the location of the portkey for the following day. The two of them then departed with linked arms as Queenie directed him to their destination.

After what Queenie decided was a suitable length of time to stall, she decided that they could return to the apartment.

"If you don't think that I should stay here, which is probably a good idea, I can find some other accommodations for the night. I'm sure New York has plenty of suitable places," Newt said as they approached the building. "I don't want to be any trouble, Queenie," he said.

"You aren't, Newt. I promise," she said as she held onto his arm. She wasn't going to let him go away.

"But Tina…"

As they had gotten closer to Tina's location, the apartment, she was able to read her loud thoughts. She'd seen the redheaded publisher and jumped to a totally wrong conclusion. And all of her thoughts screamed her insecurities.

"No, Newt. I think it would be best for the both of you to talk."

"But I don't want…"

"Yes, I know. But if you don't do anything and neither does Tina you'll be in Paris and nothing will get done," Queenie said. "Now shush, you need to just be quiet and follow me."

Queenie led Newt into the building. Mrs. Esposito had her radio on loudly and she was hopefully distracted enough. She sent Newt up the stairs first and Queenie followed behind quickly.

Queenie unlocked the apartment door and pushed the tentative Newt into their living room.

"Teenie, we're home!" Queenie called. "You know, the sister and Newt Scamander that you left behind a while back? Do you remember us by chance?"

"Queenie, could I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" she called from the other room.

"I will be right back. You and your case should make yourselves comfortable. Tea?" she said to Newt.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you. And really, I can just go," he said again. "I don't want to be any trouble and I do believe that I am…"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," Queenie said. She moved to push Newt to sit on the davenport. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I will be right back."

Queenie smiled, attempting to reassure him and quickly moved to the kitchen. She closed the door behind herself.

"You brought him here?" Tina hissed. "Why?"

"Because I told him he could stay here. And you are totally wrong about things," Queenie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tina replied, continuing to cut vegetables by hand. "That woman that…"

There was a knock on the door and the kitchen door opened. Newt's head popped in. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"I was hoping to speak with you, Tina, if you're available?" he asked.

"Of course," Queenie smiled. "I'm going to go…somewhere else," she said before leaving the kitchen.

"I feel…" Newt began. "I think there might have been a misunderstanding. And…well, you left so quickly…again. I was going to introduce you to Isadora."

"Isadora?" Tina repeated. "That's a fancy name."

"She's my publisher," Newt told her. "Ms. Fanson works for the wizarding publishing house in London that picked up my manuscript. She…well, she made it so I could come here today. That's why it was so short notice and…"

"I am such a fool," Tina told him.

"Oh, don't say that. That's not true," Newt told her.

Tina was staring at their feet. "I thought, well, I thought that she…and you…"

Newt's nervousness dissipated instantly. He began to laugh so hard that even Pickett climbed out of his shirt pocket to look at him.

'I don't think it's so funny," she said, scowling.

"Oh, but…oh, dear. Ad nice of a person that Isadora might be, she certainly isn't…well, she isn't for me." 

"And who…who is…for you?" she asked tentatively.

"I should think that would be easy enough to reason out, Miss Goldstein," Newt said. "I came all this way to…to see you."

"I've wasted so much time being ridiculous," Tina said. "But I did read your book today."

"You did?"

"All of it."

"Really?"

"I couldn't put it down. Although, I didn't get much other work done," Tina said. "Can I get you something? Tea, coffee, anything to eat? Did you have something to eat?"

He smiled. "You need to slow down, Tina. Let's have a seat. You can tell me about being an Auror," he said.

Out in the living area, Tina finally relaxed. It was like he'd never left for those six months. The two of them fell into easy conversation like a pair of old friends. Well, perhaps more than friends.

It was after midnight when Tina yawned and Newt finally noticed the time.

"Oh, goodness. I – I shouldn't have kept you up all this time. I'm sure you'd like to get some rest," said.

"I'm not tired at all," she said around a yawn and they both began to laugh.

"I think your body would beg to differ," he said.

"Perhaps, we should retire," she said in a disappointed tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I – did I do something?"

"No, not at all. I'm just – I don't want tonight to be over yet. If I hadn't been so foolish…"

"I'm actually flattered," Newt said, staring down to the wood floor. "Someone as lovely as you was jealous about me."

"I'm sure that isn't true, Tina. You probably have suitors falling at your feet all the time."

"Perhaps they're invisible, like the demiguise," she muttered. "When do you need to return to London?" Tina asked.

"Noon," Newt said in a low tone.

"Not a very long trip this time," she said.

"No. Not a very long time at all," Newt replied. "Very short, indeed," moving closer to Tina.

"Are you two gonna kiss or what?" Queenie said from out of sight.

"Queenie!" Tina shouted, admonishing her sister. "I'm so sorr…"

But Tina's protests and apologizes were cut off by Newt capturing her in a surprise kiss. The shock wore off almost immediately and the two of them got comfortable.

"Yes!" they both heard Queenie cheer from the bedroom down the hall. Of course she was using her Legilimancy to snoop on them. Both Newt and Tina couldn't help but laugh again.

"That was really nice, Newt," she blushed.

"Yes, it was."

"You two are just so cute!" Queenie gushed.

"You might as well just come out here," Tina called to her sister.

Queenie didn't need to be told more than once. She appeared a split second later.

"So, are you two a thing now?"

"A thing?" Newt asked.

"Was that in your book? A thing?" Tina asked.

"No, The Thing remains at large," Newt replied. "Perhaps in the next volume," he added.

"Good thinking."

"Well, I'll be making the notes for you," Queenie smiled. "So, are you going with him tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" Tina replied.

"You should go with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Queenie said. "Would you?"

"You don't think that's a tad bit presumptuous, Queenie?" Tina asked, obviously embarrassed.

"It's not a bad idea," Newt added.

"You're both lunatics."

"Well, I have been called worse," Newt said. "You could come with me. I don't have much more than a hovel to live in back in London, but I assure you, you are welcome to it."

"Oh, goody, Teenie," Queenie called.

"You shouldn't encourage her, Newt."

"You don't want to come? Have you ever been to London?"

"We've never even left New York!" Queenie pointed out quickly.

"Then you simply must," he said.

"You're still encouraging her, Mr. Scamander. And don't you think your family would find it…improper?"

"I don't quite care what they would say," Newt said.

"And what about my job? I do have one," she asked Queenie.

"You can take some leave time," she told her sister. "Work with MACUSA and the Ministry. Something. Take a chance to get out of the city for a bit."

" _You_ invited me along, Queenie. Not Newt."

"Only because he was thinking of asking anyway," Queenie said.

Both women turned to look at Newt who sat there with an unsure smile.

"What?" Tina said.

"Well, it's an idea," Newt shrugged.

…

Author's Note: What do you think? Should Tina agree to go with Newt? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello all! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter Seven

"Let me repeat myself: the both of you are out of your minds," Tina said.

"Really?" Queenie asked. "I saw your eyes light up when you thought about it. Do it, Teenie. You are serious that you will take her with you? And you promise that you would take good care of her while she was with you?"

Newt smiled. "Well, I should think that I'm safer with an Auror than the other way around, but of course. I would make sure she was well-cared for. If you should decide to come with me. And the decision is entirely up to you, of course," Newt said as he looked back and forth to the two ladies on either side of him.

"Go with your gut, Teenie!"

"My gut is feeling a bit nauseous," she whispered to her sister.

"Okay then, what does your heart say?"

"Slow it down and I'll ask it a few questions."

"She'll go. Let's go get you packed," Queenie said. She pointed her wand down the hall and a moment later, she turned back to Newt. "Mr. Scamander, our guest room is ready for you. I'll make sure that she's ready in the morning to go."

Newt took it as his cue to leave. He bid the two women good night and followed the short hallway to the familiar guest room. He set his case down on the ground and unsnapped it carefully. No creatures appeared, so in turn, he disappeared down the ladder into the potting shed below. Before he could turn in for the night, he was going to make certain that the creatures inside were well and fed.

Pickett appeared again and yawned and stretched on Newt's shoulder.

"Perhaps you would consider spending the night with your other friends?" Newt tried.

The Bowtruckle folded his leafy arms across his trunk and shook its head.

"It was merely a suggestion," Newt said as he got to preparing the after-midnight snacks for his creatures.

In the bedroom of the apartment, Tina was still trying to make a decision.

"You _have_ to go, Teenie."

"Please get out of my head, Queenie," she asked quietly.

"Fine, but you need to actually consider it."

"I've only really known him for a few days. And suddenly I'd just be quitting my job to run off with him?" Tina asked.

"You are far too practical," Queenie told her sister.

"When did that become a bad thing?" Tina asked. "I'm not offended by that at all."

"It's not meant to. But you need to think: when will you have this chance again? You met Newt for a reason that day. And he's asked you to see the world with him. It's so romantic," Queenie sighed.

"And I would just leave you here in New York? Alone?" Tina replied. "I'm your older sister – I have responsibilities and…"

"I'm a big girl, Teenie. I can look after myself."

"You'll be stalking Jacob Kowalski and end up in prison with Grindlewald…"

"No. I won't get caught like he did," she said conspiratorially.

Just don't know," Tina said. "I can't just up and…"

"Why not!? Other than your job, what is keeping you from seeing the world?" Queenie asked. "And do not say that it's me."

"Well, it _is_ ," she answered. "You're my sister. My family. My best friend."

"A handsome man wants to whisk you away, around the world, and you're worried about me?"

"You think just because he's handsome, I'd go…?"

"So you _do_ think he's handsome," Queenie smiled.

"You…"

"I'm just teasing, Tina. I just want to see you happy. You were moping around all this time without Newt and now he's asking you to come along with him. And it's not out of pity, so don't try that. You and Newt, the two of you have a special kind of connection. Please don't waste it."

"What do I tell MACUSA?" Tina asked. "I don't want to just up and quit sine they gave me my job back and all."

"Ask them about the magical creatures department. Ask them to go along with Newt to learn more. How could Madame Picquery say no to that?" Queenie suggested.

"Very easily, I suspect."

"She knows you don't do anything on a whim. And if they had just listened to you all that time ago when you found Credence, then it would have saved them all a huge mess…and you helped catch Grindlewald."

"I wish I could have helped Credence more…" Tina said.

"Tina, you did what you could in the circumstances that you had," she told Tina.

"No, no, I didn't. There were proper channels that I could have taken and…"

"You are changing the subject. You just need to talk to Madame Picquery about taking some time off. You don't think she would begrudge you some time?"

"Do _you_ think the President of MACUSA would grant me a vacation after all the trouble I've caused? That she would just let me just run off on a whim?"

"I think everyone knows how you and he connected," Queenie said.

"And again, you think that will matter to the President of MACUSA? I can guarantee you that it will not," Tina said.

"So quit then. I can almost ensure that this will be more fun than being an Auror," she told Tina.

" _You_ are out of your mind.'

"That is _not_ an answer, honey," she laughed. "You want to go. One look at you and I can see that you want to go. Just do it. Do what's best for you for once instead of having to take care of everyone else. You deserve to be happy, Teenie. And I think Newt makes you happy."

"I think he does, too."

"So, we should get you packed!" Queenie laughed. "Let's see…what does the well-attired witch need for springtime in Paris?" she trailed off, moving to Tina's armoire. The bubbly blond began to pick through each and every article of clothing hanging there. She was so ensconced that she didn't see Tina creep out of the bedroom.

Tina moved silently down the hall. She stopped when she got to their guest room.

She stepped into the room, knowing that she would find it empty, save for the unlatched case. Tina peered down into the rabbit hole that awaited her.

"Newt?" she called quietly.

Tina received no answer, so she decided to climb down the steps to find him. When she entered the potting shed, she found the picture of Leta Lestrange had been put facedown and pushed almost out of sight. She didn't mind that at all.

"Newt?" she called again. She moved toward the door out of the shed. His coat and vest lay thrown aside on the small porch. "Hello?" she called again.

She moved out into the wilderness refuge that Newt had so painstakingly created for all of the wonderful creatures that counted on him. Dougal approached her, materializing from his invisible state and wrapped a furry paw around her hand. He led her to Newt, who was crouched down rubbing the belly of a pregnant Moon-calf.

"Don't you worry," he murmured. "There are never enough Moon-calves."

Dougal poked Newt on the shoulder to get his attention and he stood to full height upon seeing Tina.

"I was just…" Newt pointed. "Not the usual time for a Moon-calf to reproduce, but nothing seems to deter them," he said nervously.

"How many are usually born at once?" Tina asked.

"Always multiples," he told her. "Frannie – this is Frannie," he pointed to the mother-to-be. "She is having quadruplets."

"And that is why you have so many moon-calves," Tina smiled.

"Well, I suppose you're right," he replied.

"I think there are twice as many as last time I was here…" Tina counted.

"Nature of the beast, I would say," Newt said.

"So, if I were to go with you, would you be doing it because it's out of pity?"

"For you or for me?" Newt replied.

"You're very clever, but remember, I can keep up with you," Tina said.

"No, I wouldn't be asking out of pity."

"Good."

"I would genuinely like you to go with me, Tina."

She nodded. "Okay."

There was silence.

"Okay – acknowledgement of my statement or…" Newt began.

"Okay, as in I will go with you. But now what do I say to Madame Picquery?" Tina asked. "And I think I've only got a couple more seconds before Queenie realizes that I left her to go through my clothes to pack."

"You will?" Newt's face broke into a full smile. And Tina couldn't help but join him.

"I will," she said.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said relieved. "I was beginning to think you would say no and then I would need to run off as quickly as possible with my tail between my legs," Newt said. "Would – would you like to have dinner with me, tomorrow night, in Paris?" he asked.

Tina was surprised by the sudden forwardness, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"I would be delighted," she smiled.

Newt then proceeded to lead Tina around, reintroducing her to the creatures and making sure they would be set for the remainder of the night. When they had all been checked, Newt and Tina ascended the ladder out of the shed.

Tina then made sure that Newt was set for what was left of the night. She was closing the doors when he spoke softly.

"You know, Porpetina, those creatures are well-mannered, but I've not seen them take to anyone the way they have with you," Newt told her.

"You certainly have a way with words, Mr. Scamander."

"I just wanted you to know," Newt told her. "I'm very happy that you want to come along with me."

"How will Isadora feel about it? Will she let me go with you?" Tina said.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"…I don't know. I just…"

"I assure you: Isadora Fanson is simply my boss, nothing more. And she took pity on me – she made sure that I could be here today," Newt said. "She figured me out straight away."

"What did she figure out about you?"

"Just that – just that I wanted to come see you," Newt said. "She's very perceptive."

Both of them blushed as they smiled tiredly.

"Good night, Newt."

"Good night, Porpetina."

Tina closed the doors and practically floated happily back to her bedroom. She found Queenie asleep on top of a pile of clothing. With a flick of her wand, her clothes slowly began to pack themselves while Queenie continued to snore softly.

Tina smiled, but something nagged at her. Tonight would be the last night with Queenie for an unknown length of time…providing that MACUSA was okay with her leaving the country. And that was going to be the next hurdle.

…

A/N: Let me know what you're thinking! Suggestions are welcome and appreciated! As are reviews (hint, hint)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Howdy all you lovely folks! I hope you're all having a wonderful day. Here is the next update. Let me know what you think once you've read it. Thank!

Chapter Eight

Tina Goldstein was steeling herself to go into discuss taking leave (of possibly her senses) and going with Newt. She had marched through the MACUSA building's lobby and was okay when she going into the elevator. Her nerves were even fine as she walked the long hallway. But as she grew closer to the President's door, she was uncertain what she would face when she opened it. Would Madame Picquery laugh at her or would she understand? Or perhaps she would just deny the time entirely.

Before she could knock, the heavy door swing open into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Goldstein," the President smiled from her desk. "I understand you had a matter you wished to discuss with me this morning? Please, have a seat. Tea? Coffee?"

"No, no, thank you," Tina said. She was doing her best not to stammer, but it wasn't totally working. Tina decided to take the seat she was offered and narrowly missed it because she was so anxious.

"What has you so jittery this morning?" she smiled a knowing smile.

"Well – I suppose I should just come right out and ask: may I please have some time off?"

"And what do you need time off for? Perhaps a vacation?"

"Of sorts, I suppose," she replied. "Newt – Mr. Scamander – has generously invited me along with him for his book your and…"

"And, of course, you'd like to go," she said, her eyes twinkling. "But – I don't think I can just let you go like that. You are one of my best Aurors."

"I do appreciate that, but…"

"No, no, that simply won't do," Seraphina Picquery said. With a flick of her hand, a stack of parchment sorted itself and a single piece landed in her outstretched hand.

"But…" Tina began.

"But nothing," Madame Picquery said, holding up a finger to silence her. She began to write furiously with a quill on the parchment. She ended her writing with a flourish that was her signature.

"There you go," she said as she slid the parchment forward to Tina.

"I don't – I don't understand…" she said slowly. Tina began to read the signed document that had been filled out by the President of MACUSA herself. It was better than she could ever have imagined.

"You're allowing me to go?" she asked. "You…"

"You, Miss Porpetina Goldstein, will be my officially sanctioned liaison into the world of Magical Creatures. Learn what you can from Mr. Scamander and we'll see about getting our own Magical Creature department up and running. After both the creatures that I saw were so useful, I'm going to devote more time and energy to our conservation.

Tina was dumbstruck. She had no idea what to say. This was certainly not what she had been expecting.

"You really mean it?" Tina replied.

"You are officially permitted to travel the world, Miss Goldstein. But I want regular reports. I want to be kept in the loop."

"Of course! I mean, I will be very responsible. It's just…why?" she asked.

"I don't want you to misunderstand the gesture, Tina. I _do_ need someone to take on the task. And while we have Gellert Grindelwald under lock and key – and several other things – I see no reason why we shouldn't take the chance for MACUSA to become educated. You leave today with Mr. Scamander, do you not?"

"I do," Tina nodded emphatically.

"Your work with the Barebone boy impressed me very much and I do owe you an apology for everything that happened with his mother,"

"Does this mean that MACUSA is going to change the laws…?"

"Not at this time. We still believe that keeping out presence from the No Majs of the world is still for the best, Tina. We will keep an eye on Jacob Kowalski and any interaction your sister might potentially have with him," Madame Picquery told Tina. "Is that clear?"

Tina nodded again. "Yes, perfectly. And thank you. Thank you."

"I expect you to return to us with all kinds of knowledge and a plan for us, Tina."

"Of course," Tina said. She was giddy. She was flying. "What should I do before I leave?"

"Do you have any pending cases? Make sure any and of them are taken care of. Other than that, I look forward to your owls, Tina," Madame Picquery smiled.

"Is there anything specific that you want me to make sure I learn?" She asked, still stunned.

"Come back with as much information as you can; that's all I ask," she told Tina.

Madame Picquery looked to clock on the wall. "You should get going, Tina. You don't want to miss your portkey. And also, your paperwork should all be in order. You can travel as necessary."

…. ….

"I can't believe I'm really going – we've never been apart," she told Queenie.

"You'll come back. And you'll write. I'm gonna wanna know everything going on. Don't leave out any of the details, either," Queenie told her. She was smiling but she still had tears in her eyes.

"Are you really going to be okay?" Tina asked.

Queenie cocked her head to the side. "I'm a big girl, Teenie. I'll watch the place and go to work and…"

"And make sure you keep an eye out for MACUSA if you're planning on going near Jacob's bakery again…"

"I'll be careful, Tina," she said in an attempt to reassure her older sister.

"I don't believe you, but thank you for saying it," Tina smiled. "Oh, dear. What will you tell Mrs. Esposito?"

Queenie shrugged. "Maybe I'll just use a confundus charm…"

"You know you can't…"

Queenie giggled. "I'm just kiddin', Teenie. I'll just tell her that you went away for work. It won't be a thing at all."

Newt joined them in the living room of the apartment a moment later. He had his long coat on and he set down his case so he could straighten his tie with both hands.

"We should probably get going, Tina," he said. "If you're ready to go."

She nodded. She had a single bag that she'd packed to take with her and she hoped she'd have enough to appear presentable in Paris, Berlin and Rome.

"I'm going to walk you all to the portkey and see you off, okay?" Queenie said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tina smiled.

"And we can show Jacob's bakery to Newt on the way," Queenie smiled.

"Queenie, that isn't a good idea."

"Oh, he got the bakery?" Newt said. "That's great!"

"Yeah, someone made sure he had the funding," Queenie said. "And he's got the most wonderful items for sale. He's got pastries shaped like nifflers and the demiguise and…"

"What?" Newt replied.

"Don't worry, Newt. He doesn't know who we are or what the creatures are."

Newt looked to Tina for verification. But she could only shrug. He turned back to Queenie.

"He's selling the creatures at the bakery? How does he explain them?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," said Queenie. "I stopped in and saw him, but…"

"You stopped into see him? MACUSA can't possibly like that," he said, turning to Tina again for an answer.

"No, they do not. But you know Queenie and how much she likes to disobey the rules that are good for her…" Tina said. "I don't think we should go that way, Queenie," she said.

"But Newt should see the bakery," she said back.

"Ladies, we need to be on our way. If the bakery is on the way, then I think we _could_ see it…"

"It isn't," Tina said quickly. "Let's go, Queenie."

Queenie looked put out for a split second, then forced a smile up on her face. She nodded and they all got moving.

They made their way over to the wizarding community and as they neared, Queenie was getting teary-eyed again.

"It's not forever, Queenie," Tina said, trying to hold back her own tears. She knew she had to take the opportunity, but she was struggling to keep her composure for leaving her sister.

"I know," Queenie sniffed.

Newt was doing his best not to make anything worse, but he was also keeping his eye out for the portkey to Paris.

"What are we looking for?" Tina asked Newt.

Newt surveyed the area. "A cane."

"A cane," Tina nodded.

"Isadora said that someone would lean it somewhere around here and we would see it," he said.

Right on cue, an older gentleman came out of one of the shops on the threshold of the wizarding and No-Maj community and he whistled while he carried his cane to look in the storefront windows. He continued to carry his cane while he looked at the different displays. He leaned the cane against one storefront before walking way, continuing to whistle.

A moment later, another man came out of one of the shops, looking around. He saw the man leave the cane behind and rushed towards it.

"Hey mister! You forgot your…" he said turning towards Newt, Tina and Queenie.

"Isn't that…?" Queenie trailed off as they all realized who the person was who was holding the bewitched cane. It was Jacob Kowalski.

In the instant that it happened, all three of them ran forward, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Oh, no!" Tina said, panicking.

"Did Jacob just get sent to Paris?" Queenie asked. She knew the answer, but she'd asked it anyway.

"I would assume that it was the only portkey that was left out, so…I would believe that yes, Jacob was sent to Paris," Newt said.

"Oh, dear," Tina said. "We need to go after him. We can't just let him wander as a No-Maj in Paris," she finished. "A No-Maj who won't know the language and won't know what just happened."

"Are you going to break the rules, Tina? You know International Apparition isn't allowed," Queenie said. 

"How long would it take to get another portkey? Could we get one quickly?" Newt asked Tina.

Tina shrugged. "An official portkey could take days."

"We don't have days!" Queenie shouted. "What are we going to do?!"

"How long does it take to get an _unofficial_ portkey?" Newt asked Tina. "I think expediting it would be in Jacob's best interest."

Tina looked uncertain, but she knew that it was going to need to be done. "Come with me."

…

A/N: y'all know what to do! Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next installment! I hope you all know how awesome you all are! Thank you!

Chapter Nine

"…but we don't know the destination of the portkey in the specific sense. We can go to Paris, but it's a big city," Tina said.

"That it is," Newt replied.

It would take little effort to enchant an item for portkey travel, but without knowing where exactly to go, they were in for more trouble than normal.

The group of them had ducked into a nearby bar and were currently in a back corner trying to come up with a viable plan.

"We really don't have much time," Queenie said. "Would your publisher pal send him back? If she saw him arrive?"

"If she saw him, but I'm not completely certain as to when she was going," Newt said. "We might just need to go in blindly."

"I think you should stay here, Queenie," Tina said.

"Oh, no. No way! I am not staying here if Jacob could be hurt. Or worse!"

"Not much else is worse and not much could be done if it were worse…" Newt mumbled. He received a very pointed look from Tina and he quickly, and wisely, chose not to add anything else.

"Okay. So…what do we do?" Queenie said to Tina. "You know how to make…you know…right?" she asked.

Tina gave an imperceptive nod. "I do. But you know that creating portkeys without a license is…"

"Perhaps MACUSA will be grateful to you? That you acted quickly and protected a muggle and kept the wizarding secrets?" Newt asked.

"And when they realize it's the same No-Maj that had been obliviated and my sister was stalking?"

"Hey!" Queenie squealed. "I'm not stalking him!"

"I don't suppose I have much choice to do this, do I?" Tina told them. "I can't just stand by without doing something. What should we use?"

Queenie held up a saltshaker from the table.

Tina nodded. "C'mon, further into the corner."

All three of them squashed further into the dark corner of the bar. Tina pulled out her wand and whispered _portus_.

"On three, we all need to reach out and touch it. And Queenie, you can't stop, all right?"

Queenie nodded. She'd never traveled by portkey before.

"One, two…three."

All of them reached out and put a couple of fingers to the shaker. They were instantly pulled from their positions in the bar and into a vortex.

"Don't' let go, Queenie," Tina shouted at her sister.

Tina was far too concerned about her sister being splinched than being seen using an illegal portkey.

A moment later, they were all thrown into a dark alley in what they hoped was Paris. Newt stumbled a bit, but managed to regain footing quickly. He was dizzy for a moment, but recovered, and saw that both ladies were upright as well.

Tina moved to the end of the alleyway and poked her head out. She saw the top of the Eiffel Tower above the other buildings in the skyline and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned around and came back to Newt and Queenie.

"At least we're in Paris. And I think we made it to the wizarding area," she said in a low voice.

"So where do we start?" Queenie asked.

"The bookstore," Newt announced. "The bookstore where my reading is to take place. Perhaps we'll find Isadora and she'll be able to tell us the destination of the original portkey," he said.

"Do you have an address?" Tina said. "Or a name?"

"I do have it somewhere…" he said slowly as he started to go through his coat pockets with one hand and still holding the case with the other. It was going to take forever if he only had one hand.

"I will hold onto the case while you find the information," she told him as she gingerly accepted the worn leather case from him.

"Thank you," he smiled up at her.

Newt searched all of the pockets on his person until he found a folded bit of parchment.

"Ah-ha!" he shouted as he unfolded it. "Rue de Passy in the 16th quarter. Les Livres Merveilleux," Newt told them.

"And what does that mean?" Queenie asked.

"It means we need someone to point us in the right direction," Tina said in a (hopefully) optimistic voice.

But she _was_ worried. Portkey travel between countries have to be worked out in advance, or at least approved by both ministries. And, under no circumstances should a No-Maj use one. And both those things had just happened. Now Jacob Kowalski, who did not remember magic, was suddenly wandering Paris. He could be found by the French Aurors or the No-Maj police and neither of the outcomes was going to be all right.

"Under the circumstances, I think we should postpone our dinner. Temporarily, of course," Newt said.

Tina nodded as Newt had temporarily broken her out of her overwhelming thoughts. "I agree."

"DO you think we should split up?" Queenie asked.

"Oh, heavens no, Queenie! That's…" Tina started.

"Queenie, do you think you could read Jacob's thoughts? Perhaps we could find him that way?" Newt asked.

"I can try," she said with a sad smile. "But if he's thinking about all the beautiful women here in Paris, well…"

Tina stifled the urge to scold her sister. Having Queenie get upset would make the whole ordeal that much worse. Instead, she smiled. "Let's see what you can do," she said encouragingly.

Newt and Tina were quiet as Queenie closed her eyes and concentrated. After a full minute of silence, Queenie's bright blue eyes popped open.

She smiled brightly. "He's found a bakery. Of course, he did!"

"And there are probably a dozen bakeries on every block, Queenie. Do you think you could narrow it down a tad?" Tina snapped.

Queenie held up a hand. "Hold on…he's – he's mumbling in French. Oooh! He speaks French. I knew he was different than the other guys…"

Newt and Tina shared an uncomfortable smile as they continued to wait on Queenie.

"Are you certain these are Jacob's thoughts? Not someone else's?" Tina asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Queenie said defiantly. "Let me do this, Teenie. I can do it," the blond said.

Tina took a deep breath and waited for Queenie to figure it all out. Newt smiled at her, hoping he could ease some of the tension. It wasn't working.

"So…" he began slowly.

"What do you hear, Queenie?" Tina asked, hoping her sister could give them something, anything.

"I've got it!" Queenie shouted. "He's getting directions to the nearest hospital…" she said. "Or, no, they are telling him to go to one," she said, her brow furrowing.

"He'd be easier to find if they took him to a hospital," Newt said.

"They think he's crazy! He's mumbling about being in New York this morning and they want to send him to get his head checked out," Queenie explained.

"We can rule out that he's in the wizarding community then," Newt said. "Or, its entirely possible that the person, or persons, he's talking to know that he's a muggle and are trying to keep him calm…" Newt said.

"He just said your name," Queenie said, pointing to Newt.

" _My_ name?" Newt said, surprised. "He isn't supposed to remember anything."

"Yep – your name for sure; Newt Scamander. Now he's talking about the Niffler…"

"Oh, dear," both Tina and Newt said together.

"He's getting directions to the hospital, but I don't think he's…Newt, we need to do something! We need to go!" Queenie said, panicking. She pulled on Tina's arm. "Please, Teenie, we need to go!" she repeated.

Queenie dropped Tina's arm and ran out into the street at the end of the alleyway. She stopped short when she realized neither person was following her. She gave them a look that implored them to move while she tapped her foot impatiently.

Newt shrugged and Tina returned it.

"Shall we, then?" he asked.

"I guess we have to," Tina replied.

They joined Queenie in the street and they first tried to orient themselves in the unfamiliar city. They moved slowly into the neighborhood and found a mixture of people; some wearing wizarding robes, some wearing the latest European fashions and some that none of them could explain. Men and women were eating at cafes and were standing at makeshift easels painting. On a hill in the distance stood a beautiful white cathedral. They found out the area was called Montmartre.

After a couple of failed attempts, they found someone that spoke enough English that could point them to the bookstore that turned out to be in just the neighborhood over. They found the community was accepting as both the wizards and muggles were occupying the space and getting along just fine.

After thanking their new acquaintance, a short man covered in paint, for his directions, they were on their way to the bookstore. They hoped they could find Isadora Fanson and she could tell them where that portkey was supposed to deliver them. And hopefully Jacob would be find when they found him.

As they approached the bookstore, Queenie stopped them.

"What is it, Queenie? The bookstore is right there," Tina said.

"He's…someone is chasing him!" Queenie said, her voice wavering. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Queenie, okay, focus! Calm yourself down, Can you see where he is so we can help him?" Tina said as calmly as she possibly could. "Does he know who is chasing him?"

Queenie shook her head.

"Are you certain?" Tina said. She was too focused on Queenie and the near-meltdown to notice that Newt had become distracted and turned around the corner on the street.

He popped his head around to call for them a moment later. "Ladies?" he called. "Around here, please?"

"But…"

But he wasn't listening. He'd disappeared around the corner once more. Both women hurried to follow after him.

Around the corner, they saw what had caught Newt's attention. Someone was being chased by police and he was definitely giving them a run for their money.

"Is that…?" Tina said, tilting her head.

Newt was nodding. "I think it is, don't you, Queenie?"

"Yes, but…"

"Those aren't Aurors," Tina shook her head. "Those are most certainly No-Maj police that are chasing him," she finished.

Newt raised his wand. "Then we just have to do what we have to do," he said. "Ready?"

Tina nodded.

In an instant, Jacob Kowalski was flying towards them and Tina apparated them all out of the street.

Tina brought them back to the alleyway from their original arrival and they all took a moment to catch their breath. Then the three of them looked at Jacob.

"Newt!" he smiled. "Hiya, pal!" Jacob said before pulling Newt into a hug.

…

Author's note: I sure hope that was something that everyone was waiting for! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hello all! I sure hope whatever holiday y'all celebrate was awesome and lovely and all those good things.

Chapter Ten

"Hold on, hold on," Newt said, his voice muffled as he was being squeezed tightly in Jacob's hug. "You do remember me? You remember all of us?"

Jacob instantly released Newt and stared at him, dumbfounded. Slowly he asked, "Why wouldn't I know you? Youse said I was one of you," he told them. "You're Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein and you…you're…"

"Oh, Jacob!" Queenie exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in an embrace.

The affection, shown so blatantly, made Tina blush and she stared at her feet. Newt found her shoes rather interesting as well.

"So, what is our plan going to be now that we've found Jacob?" Tina said to Newt. "And do you think this is a widespread thing? Is everyone in New York going to remember Credence and Frank and…"

Tina's voice was panicked and it made both Queenie and Jacob stop staring at one another and focus on her.

"Well, I definitely remember the Obscurus and Frank and your case full of zoo…" Jacob said. "As a matter of fact, where have you all been for the last six months?"

"We had to Obliviate you, Jacob. Since you're a Muggle, we're required to adhere to a lot of inane and outdated rules…"

"We're required to adhere to the Statute of Secrecy, even if we don't agree with it," Tina told him.

"You don't remember that you forgot?" Newt asked.

Jacob was quiet for a beat, attempting to work out the question.

"Oh, honey," Queenie said, reading his mind. "You're confusing him," he scolded Newt.

"My apologies, Jacob. What is the last thing you remember?" Newt asked.

"Well, that blond wizard was hauled off and we went up the subway stairs and…did you leave me all those Occamy eggshells?" he said as he finally worked it out.

Tina shot Newt a look who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I…" Newt began.

"You're a dear, you know that?" Queenie asked. "Yes, you are one of the least selfish people in the world," she added without him saying a word.

"If you could abstain from reading my mind?" Newt asked. "I couldn't very well leave and let him go rot away in that blasted cannery. He said it himself: that he was dying. He helped me so much, Tina. It was just my way of thanking you," he turned to Jacob.

Jacob pulled him into a hug once more and this time Newt reciprocated. Jacob pulled away a moment later, some tears in his eyes, which he wiped away quickly.

Queenie smiled, choked up herself.

"It's so wonderful to have friends again," Jacob said, but his smile fell. "You're going to have to Obliviate me again, ain't ya?"

"Yes…" Tina said.

"No," Newt said at the same time.

"Newt."

"Tina, occasionally rules have to be broken," he said. "I think that the wizarding wordl would understand."

"Enough laws were broken today, Mr. Scamander," she said, her official tone coming back. "We have to go back. And Jacob _will have_ to be Obliviated. Queenie and I will take him back. You can go along to your book tour, Newt," Tina told him.

"No," Queenie announced. "I will not take him back to be Obliviated. I can't and I won't."

"The matter is not up for discussion, Queenie," Tina said. "Newt has things to do and Jacob has a bakery to run. And…"

"You don't want to go on the tour?" Newt asked quietly.

The sadness in his voice nearly broker her heart.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to, Newt. I just…I have a duty to make sure that Jacob makes it home safe and sound," she said before turning to Queenie and Jacob whispering to one another. "What are you whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing," the two of them replied together.

"Newt, I clearly need to do something about this…" she motioned to the two of them.

"No, you don't, Teen," Queenie said. "I want you to go have fun and explore the world with Newt. Me and Jacob got our own plans," she said, smiling at the man next to her. He returned her smile.

"What are you talking about, Queenie?" Tina asked. "You can't just…"

"Tina is right. You can't just run off and…" Newt trailed off.

"You two need to have some time alone and so do me and Jacob. Newt, you take care of my big sister," she said, teary-eyed. "I love you, Teenie. We won't be gone forever, I promise." And with a final nod, the two disappeared, leaving Newt and Tina alone.

"Queenie!" Tina cried out but it was too late. Both Jacob and Queenie were gone. Tears fell down her face and hit the ground in huge droplets. Newt hesitated for only a moment before putting his arms around her to embrace her. Tina allowed herself to be supported by Newt as she fell apart in the alleyway.

When she'd had long enough to compose herself, Newt found them a café and he ordered them tea while he scribbled a note to Isadora. He hoped he had given her adequate time to cancel that day's presentation. Newt knew she wouldn't be pleased but there was no way he was going to be able to do one today.

In all honesty, he was surprised to find Tina still seated at the two-person table. She had stopped crying and was now staring out the café window.

"Hullo," Newt said as he returned to the table with the two cups of steaming liquid.

"Hello," she said back quietly.

"You know," he began as he sat across from her. "I will not be offended should you decide, should you decide to go after your sister. Or to go back to New York. I do understand…" he said.

A lump formed in Tina's throat and she willed herself to keep from crying again due to the sheer sweetness of the man seated before her.

"Oh, please, don't cry, Tina," he said. "I…"

"I want to stay. If that's all right?" she asked.

Newt looked up from his cup of tea, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course it's all right. So long as it's all right with you," Newt said.

"Thank you."

A warm feeling spread through Newt. He couldn't hide his elation. He'd found a kindred spirit and she wanted to go along for the ride with him.

"So…what's the plan?" Tina asked.

"I sent a messy apology to Isadora," he said. He noticed he'd received a small frown at the mention of her name, but he continued on. "I asked if she would cancel, or at least postpone, the upcoming presentation."

"When did you have time to do that?" Tina asked.

"While I was collecting our tea," he said. "Borrowed the café's owl," Newt told her.

"I know the day has turned on its head, but do you really want to cancel?" Tina asked. "You should take the chance to educate people."

"I just didn't want to ask that much of you. In light of the current events," Newt said. "And I know this might be too soon, but what will you do about Queenie and Jacob?" he asked.

"What will I do?" Tina repeated the question. "I haven't a clue," she shrugged. "They could be in Timbuktu or the North Pole, Newt. I will not find my sister until she wants to be found. That's the trouble with Legilimens."

"Perhaps you should learn Occlumency," Newt suggested. "And will you tell Madame Picquery?" he asked, very interested in her response.

"She's right, you know…Queenie. I can't protect her forever. She's an adult. And now she's made a choice," she told him.

"Perhaps laws will change," Newt said hopefully.

"Perhaps they will," Tina agreed. "So, you should see about another owl…" she told him. "We have a book signing to make it to," Tina smiled before taking a drink of her tea.

"I suppose we do."

As messy and hasty as his first letter to Isadora had been, this one had been almost categorized as a foreign language. Luckily, Isadora had been tracked down quickly enough to where she had not cancelled the program which was to occur.

Tina had made short work of cleaning herself from all of the tears and she changed into a much more formal outfit. She made certain that Newt's tie was straightened and she removed some fuzz from his collar.

"How do I look?" he smiled nervously.

"As the best dressed and most well-educated Magizoologist there is," she said. Some of the anxiety went away with the compliment, but enough still lingered to make him apprehensive.

"I am still not good in front of crowds," he said.

"You looked like you were doing fine yesterday – what I saw of it," she told him. "And you'll be fine today as well, Newt."

Newt smiled, finally. "Thank you, Miss Goldstein."

"At your service, Mr. Scamander," she bowed her head and returned his smile.

He turned around, set to walk onto the small area that the bookstore had made a stage, but he turned on his heel. "That color is quite fetching on you. I just thought you should know," he smiled before turning around once more.

Tina watched from the side as he discussed some of the creatures in the book. She was amazed at both Newt and how life was turning out. Mere hours before she'd been in New York with Queenie. Now her sister was on the run with a No-Maj and she was gallivanting through Europe with Newt.

If only her mama could see her now.

… …

A/N: let me know what you think! Do you think the characters are still in-character?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thanks all for the kind words! Here's the next chapter!

"So…you are Tina Goldstein?" Isadora said.

Tina nodded. She didn't know what else to do. She and Isadora were standing back, waiting while Newt discussed Bowtruckles with a woman in an enormous hat. Pickett stood on Newt's shoulder and modeled proudly while Newt patiently answered the woman's questions.

"He went to a lot of trouble to make sure that he saw you," Isadora said.

Tina nodded again. "Yes," she gave a small smile.

"Your face turns the same delightful shade of pink when you talk about Newt that he turns when he speaks of you."

Tina's hands reflexively moved to her face.

"I think it's just divine," Isadora said conspiratorially. "You and Newt," she smiled.

"Well…"

"So you two are an item and it's so adorable," Isadora told Tina. "See, look at the smile when he glances at you."

At that moment, both ladies saw Newt look over to them. He smiled and moved back to face the woman in the hat.

"I have taken the liberty of booking an additional room for you at the hotel. I understand that you will be joining us on the remainder of the tour," Isadora told Tina.

"If it's not too much trouble, I don't want to be any trouble," Tina said quickly. "Otherwise, I will be on my way back to New York."

Isadora laughed loudly and every eye turned toward her, including those belonging to Newt. He winked and turned back to Tina.

"Oh, you're almost too precious for words, my darling Tina," Isadora said. "But, of course, you'll be staying with Newt. All the preparations have been made. All of the preparations have been made. All of the details ironed out. And I do believe Newton said you work for MACUSA?"

"Yes, I'm an Auror for MACUSA. And I was granted certain dispensation to travel with Newt so I can learn about the care of Magical Creatures."

"Sounds to me like your President thought it an excellent idea to keep the pair of Scamander and Goldstein together."

"I suppose so."

A moment of silence passed between the two women before they were joined by Newt and Pickett. Pickett smiled and waved at Tina before jumping from Newt's hand to Tina's.

"Why hello there, Pickett," Tina said, shaking his leafy hand with her index finger.

"That woman wants to begin a Bowtruckle conservation garden within the Tuileries," Newt said excitedly. "Wouldn't that be something?" he smiled.

Tina couldn't help but return that smile. The excitement was infectious.

"That's terrific," Tina said. "Had she seen a Bowtruckle before?" she asked.

"She said a Bowtruckle had saved her life some odd years ago. She did not elaborate, but she wished to do something so the creatures had a safe habitat."

"I'll make sure Marcus gets the information from her so we can contact her when your tour has finished," Isadora said, hurrying off.

"She's a bit…" Newt said.

Tina nodded. "She is…yes," Tina smiled. "But it all comes from a place of caring. She really does care about you."

Newt offered a disinterested _oh_ in response.

"Ms. Fanson said that I'm getting a room booked. It seems we're staying in Paris tonight," Tina said.

Before Newt could reply, two more women came up with their copies of _Fantastic Beasts_ for him to sign them. He smiled graciously, but wasn't totally connecting with them.

He thanked them gratefully, but he failed to notice their blushing when he wished them well.

"You certainly are an interesting man, Newt Scamander," Tina said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked her.

Tina's face broke into a smile. "A good thing, most definitely. A very good thing."

"I am glad to hear that," he said, a relieved look on his face.

"She scurried off before I could ask; where are we headed next for your tour?" Tina asked.

"I do believe we're due for London in the next days. I am not sure when exactly, though," Newt said.

"London? Will you show me around? Where you grew up?" Tina asked.

Newt rubbed the back of his neck as he formulated his response. "Well, I daresay I must if we're in London. But I also have to tell you – warn you, really – that my parents aren't that thrilled that I was kicked out of Hogwarts and am now writing a book. But I suppose if I'm making a trek to Flourish and Blotts, I will have to tell them about it."

"I am sure that your parents are incredibly proud of you. And we cannot very well go back to your home and not see your parents, can we? Don't you think it would hurt their feelings?" Tina said to Newt.

"Perhaps that would be a discussion to be had a later time," Newt replied.

Tina finally caught on. "Of course," she smiled.

Newt reached out and kissed her on the cheek. It was a quick little peck, but left the both of them smiling.

"The two of you…so precious," Isadora said as she joined them again. "Marcus, my assistant, was going to get that woman with the hat some information for the Bowtruckle conservation group," she continued. "And we need to go celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Newt said.

"See that man with the copy of _Fantastic Beasts_?" Isadora pointed across the room.

Newt followed the woman's gesture. "Yes, I see that," he nodded.

"That copy is the _last_ copy in the store," Isadora told the two of them. "Mr. Scamander, you have sold out today. You sold all the French copies of your book. How does that sound to you?"

Newt's eyes went wide as the thought sunk in. "Sold out?"

Isadora nodded. "Indeed. Sold. Out. All gone. Poof! C'est tout! You are a terrific success, Mr. Scamander. Just like I knew you would be. I hope you have a plan for Volume Two."

"Oh, Newt! I am so happy for you!" Tina gushed.

He smiled shyly. "You're certain. It's sold out."

"Well, I am certain that I don't have a single copy left, sir," Isadora told him. "And believe me, I had plenty to start with. Well, maybe not… So, dinner on me to celebrate!" she clapped.

Tina attempted to stifle her yawn; she did not want to hold up Newt and Isadora. It was very important that he celebrate. But Newt saw the yawn and he was feeling the same way.

"Oh, I should think…" Newt began.

"You two should go," she smiled. "You two can go and celebrate and I can feed your menagerie," Tina said.

"Oh, I can't ask you to do that," Newt told her.

"You didn't ask me to do anything. I offered," Tina said. "I really think you and Isadora should go to celebrate your success. I'm a bit tired and I don't want to hold you up. You can trust your creatures to me. I promise."

"You heard your gal there," Isadora said. "Let's get you checked into the hotel and you and I will find a decent place to find a meal in this city," Isadora said.

"I suppose that shouldn't be too difficult," Tina said.

Isadora nodded at the two of them. "Follow me, please."

She began to move down the sidewalk and both Newt and Tina gave each other a look before hurrying to catch up with her.

Newt was not certain of this plan. He didn't want to leave Tina alone in a hotel in a strange city with his responsibilities, especially when he went to dinner. He was incredibly touched that she would let him go out to celebrate. But he really didn't feel like going out. And Tina had a long, difficult day, too. He just could not ask her to do all that for him.

"Tina," Newt said as he quickly kept pace with her. "I don't much feel like going out to dinner. And especially if you won't be going," he said.

Tina felt a pang of guilt. She had not meant to make him feel bad about the whole thing.

"Newt, I'm certain I can figure out the feeding and you need some time off…"

"I invited you to come with me, not take care of the creatures in the case or to sit alone in hotel rooms. I would feel terrible abandoning you," Newt said.

"So you weren't thinking that I was going to run off with the case while you were out enjoying your celebratory dinner?" Tina joked.

"Of course not!" Newt laughed. "Besides, I would think most inhabitants would be grateful for the change. And Pickett, well I'm absolutely certain that he is also utterly smitten with you."

"Also?"

"Well, he's not the only one smitten. I daresay I'm smitten as well," Newt said. He and Tina were both blushing in the rapidly growing darkness. "I think today has been a long day for the both of us. I do believe that we should simply turn in for the evening," Newt said to her. "Isadora!" he called.

The woman ahead of them finally stopped and she waited for the two of them to catch up to her. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

"What can I do for the lovely couple?" she asked.

There was an awkward beat.

"Would it be possible to postpone the celebration? We've all had a terribly long day and…"

They were interrupted by an owl swooping down and dropping an envelope into Tina's hands.

"Oh, dear," she said, flipping it over in her hand. It had the MACUSA symbol on it. "This is most likely not good. Not good at all…"

"C'mon, we need to get to somewhere you can read that in the light," Newt said. "Don't worry," he said.

"The hotel is right up the street," Isadora said. "We should get moving," a touch of sadness in her voice.

"After you, then," Newt said.

Isadora nodded curtly and started back down the street again. Newt held his case in one hand and put his other hand on her back to guide her down the street. She clutched the MACUSA letter.

"Is that a Howler?" Newt whispered under his breath as they walked along.

"It doesn't feel like a Howler, but I'm sure if I don't open it up soon we'll all know," Tina said.

He nodded. "Let us hurry along, then."

…

Less than half an hour later, Tina Goldstein was seating on the end of the bed in her hotel room. One, she'd never stayed in a hotel before, and two, she had a very official letter from MACUSA in her hand and it was making her more anxious.

Newt was in a room to the left and Isadora was across the hall. It was a nice room, even though she had nothing to compare it to.

Tina suspected that the letter was not a good one. It hadn't been long enough to check in on the progress she'd made, so it had to be about the portkey, or the No-Maj using the portkey, or maybe even the fact that Queenie had run off with said No-Maj. It could be one of those thing but she highly suspected it was all three of them.

Tina moved to open the envelope and she was stopped because there was knock on her door. Still holding the MACUSA letter tightly, she moved to the door.

"Hello?" Tina asked through the green painted door.

"It's, uh, Newt Scamander. I just…" he said through the other side of the door.

"Hold on," she said, bewitching the several locks that she had locked magically.

"How is your room?" Newt asked.

"It's nice," Tina said.

"And your letter from MACUSA? Good news, I do hope," Newt said.

"I'm too afraid to open it," Tina said. "But it hasn't begun to shout at me, so that's a good sign, right?" Tina told him.

"I suppose so," he said.

"I need to open this, don't I?" Tina asked.

He nodded. "I do believe so," he said.

Newt sat down in the chair in the corner and Tina sat back on the edge of the bed and wasted no more time. She unceremoniously ripped open the envelope. Tina read through the letter once and then read through it again. She sighed deeply before looking up to Newt.

"Oh, dear."

"Not good news, then?" Newt said. "You don't have to share if you…"

"Madame Picquery has caught wind of Jacob's accidental use of the portkey and apparently it has not gone over well," Tina said. "And that is putting it lightly."

"Has she given any instruction for the…situation?" he asked.

"She says she thinks Queenie arranged for it to happen," Tina said.

"What does that mean?" Newt asked her.

Tina bowed her head and stared at her folded hands in her lap. "Queenie is now a wanted witch. And she's holding me responsible for finding her."

…

A/N: let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: thank you all you kind folks for reading this far and leaving such lovely comments! I look forward to any notes you have for me! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter Twelve

The following morning, the three of them were sitting down to the breakfast being offered in the hotel's dining room. They were trying to explain to Isadora the plan while not giving out too much detail. Tina didn't want Isadora to have too much information; she just didn't trust the woman.

"That's out of the question, I'm afraid," Isadora said. "Newt, you are contractually obligated. You _have_ to go to these book signings. You are required," Isadora waved her hands. Her sleeves were wild as she waved, the fabric swirled. She nearly lit it on fire as she gestured.

"Please be careful, Ms. Fanson," Tina said, moving the offending candle out of the way.

"I need you to get me out of the book signings. I would greatly appreciate it," Newt said.

"I'm afraid that I cannot that. Newt, you know I adore you. But my boss – my father – will not allow me to make any more adjustments to the schedule. In fact, he wants you to start the sequel as soon as possible," Isadora told them. "What's going on, you two?"

Newt and Tina shared a look.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you," Newt said to her.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't get you any more time. I had the wiggle room for New York, but we're fresh out of wiggle room now. My father was already unhappy with the addition of New York. He wanted to do the American tour once the European one was complete. You know I have a lot riding on this, right? He's never put me in charge of a project before, let alone one this big. And you see, I cannot go to him again and rearrange things."

"Well, then I must formally, or informally, submit my resignation," Newt said. "Shall we, Tina?"

"You can't resign, Newt. It's _your_ book," Tina said.

"Perhaps if you could just tell me the situation," Isadora said. "I could be of assistance. And no, I do not accept your resignation. You _will_ finish the tour. Both our publishing house and the Ministry and the Ministry have told you to do it. And at some point, I have to put my foot down. Do you understand?"

He stood, case in hand. "I do understand. But you and your father and the Ministry will have to understand that this is important to me, to us," he said. "So, we must be going."

"The Ministry will have your head for this," Isadora began. "She was on her feet now, as well."

"Tina, if you're quite finished, we should be on our way," he said. "I do appreciate all the kindness you have shown me, Isadora. And this has nothing to do with your abilities," he said. "It's…it's out of our hands."

"I'll have no choice. My father will have to know. And what he does – it will be out of my control," she told him.

Newt held out his free hand to help Tina to her feet. He nodded to Isadora. "I do understand, I do."

Once he had a firm grasp on Tina's hand, they were gone. They'd disapparated and were now upstairs in Tina's room to collect her things."

"You get your things. I'm going to make sure the creatures are set and…" he stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"You – it's very admirable what you want to do but this isn't your mess, Newt. Go with Isadora. I've got this."

"It's not being admirable; it's doing the right thing. If you'd not be so stubborn for a moment and…"

Tina was staring Newt down. It was as though she was shooting lightning out of her dark eyes.

"I mean…" he began, stuttering over the few syllables.

"I'm stubborn, I do know this. But I do believe so are you, Mr. Scamander. And…"

"I do believe that's why we make such a magnificent team, don't you?" Newt asked. "Do you think you would feel better to go back to New York and speak with Madame Picquery in person? Explain the situation?"

"I don't think any explanation will suffice," she said as her face softened. "I'll have to find her and make sure Jacob is obliviated and see if I can beg for mercy for Queenie," she said. "But I need to find them first. They're wanted now. Wanted!"

"It wasn't long ago that our faces graced the wanted posters in New York," Newt said. "And we did okay."

"I was nearly swallowed up by the death potion, Newt. It was not okay," she said.

"Well, you're still standing. So, shall we brainstorm where Queenie would go?" he said.

"Unless you're an expert at Occlumency, Newt, she'll know we're coming. And by the way, I'm not."

"Oh, no, no, you have forgotten my work with the Demiguise."

"I can tell you my younger sister _is_ usually more clever than Dougal," Tina told him. "But what do you have in mind."

"We just need to be as unpredictable as Queenie," Newt said.

"Well, let me tell you, she's reliable unreliable. She does her own thing."

"So, we will think like Queenie Goldstein," he said.

"Oh, dear," Tina replied. "I love Queenie, but…I don't understand her most days. So trying to pick out…" she said as she slowed down and smiled. "The Shore. She's gone to New Jersey. I can almost guarantee she's out on the beach."

"The beach?" Newt repeated.

"You know, where sand meets water. She loves the shore. Mama and Pop used to take us there. I've been promising her a trip back and there just never seemed to be anytime to go," Tina said.

"Okay, to New Jersey we go."

"We need to use another portkey," she said. "And even thought I was told it falls upon my shoulders to find Queenie, you know that they'll have the other Aurors out looking for her. Breaking the International Statute of Secrecy is, I assure you, a big deal."

"And the families of Muggle-borns – what do they do? What's done in that case?" he asked.

"You know as well as I do that those underage witches and wizards fall into the different clauses. There is the reasonable and restriction on underage magic. And the families of witches and wizards are able to know," she said. "Isn't it the same in Britain?"

"Well, yes, but…what if Queenie and Jacob married? They would no longer be breaking the statute, correct?" he asked.

"You think they ran off to be married?" Tina said quietly, letting the idea wash over her.

Newt shrugged one shoulder. "Stranger things have happened. And it doesn't take a mind-reader to know how much they care for one another."

The more Tina considered the notion of Queenie running away to get married, to keep Jacob from needing to be obliviated more and more sense. But if didn't mean she wanted to believe it.

"You think that's what she's done, don't you?" he asked. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Let's just apparate there," she said. "We can use less magic and since it's only the two of us…" she told him, avoiding his question.

"You have to admire it, really," Newt said while she finished gathering her things.

"Admire the insanity?" she questioned him. "Leave it to Queenie to come up with a plan like this. And Jacob, just going along with her. Well…"

"Your brother-in-law," Newt smiled, teasing her.

"You can joke later," Tina said. "We need to get moving then. Are you certain you want to do this?" she asked Newt.

"What else could I possibly be doing?" he asked casually.

"Oh, I don't know," she said in response. "Just, perhaps, promoting your book or fulfilling the contract that you have. I can…"

"Will you stop that?" Newt said loudly. "Please stop this!"

He set both their cases down and took her hands in his.

"Please listen to me, will you? I don't care about promoting the book. The book can promote itself or the Ministry can go ahead and do what they want. I do not care. I care about you and Jacob and Queenie. Do you understand?"

"You _do_ care about the book. And your creatures. And us. And there is not a thing wrong with that. But you have made a commitment. To those creatures, to Isadora, the publishing house and your Ministry of Magic," Tina said. "You will finish the planned tour dates."

"Why are we still arguing about this? It's so simple," he said.

She took her case from him and began to move away, until he wrapped his free arm through hers. In an instant they were propelled to (hopefully) New Jersey. Newt had no idea what New Jersey was like and therefore, he had no idea where he would land them. He was relieved to find themselves in a wizarding community.

As they looked around, it was immediately clear that they stuck out. Newt was still wearing his long coat, and Tina was in a long shift dress that was made out of wool. They did not look beach-ready.

"Well, we sure stick out like a matching pair of sore thumbs," Tina said, ignoring the distance they just travelled. "How did you put us here, though?"

"I have no idea," he replied.

Tina waved her wand and both Newt and Tina's clothes were transformed into spring clothing. Newt looked at his now-short sleeves and grimaced.

"Your coat is in your case, safe and sound," she said. "But you'll be too warm in it on the boardwalk," Tina told him.

"It's…fine," he said. "Just…odd."

"You'll be fine, Newt. Now, since you insist on shirking your duties and commitments…"

"You have a wonderful way of skewing chivalrous acts," he replied as they began to stroll down the boardwalk, arm in arm.

"I hope she's here," Tina said.

… …

Seraphina Picquery sat at her desk in her office, reading over some documents as the entirety of the Woolworth building shook. She was on her feet as soon as the shaking ceased and was heading out of the office and down the hall, looking for anyone.

"Does anyone know what is going on?" she shouted.

But the only thing anyone knew was that the explosions were coming from the underground prison in the building.

President Picquery was making her way down in an elevator to survey the damage and she caught sight of the different floors. The earthquake-like blast that rocked the building had left an enormous amount of damage in its wake.

"Abernathy," she called. She wasn't fond of the man, but he was excellent at his job.

The man turned towards her, pale and shaking. He was as white as a sheet and simply stared at her with a horrified expression.

"Abernathy? What's…what's wrong?" Seraphina asked as she walked towards him.

As she finally got near him, he yelled out in pain and exploded in a shock of light.

President Picquery was knocked back off of her feet and several people rushed to her side.

"What – what's going on?" she asked as she finally got her wits about her.

"Madame President, Gellert Grindelwald escaped," she said, shivering while she said his name. "I think Abernathy was one of the first people _he_ went after," she finished.

"Lock down the building!" she shouted at the people closest to her. She knew it wasn't going to do any good; Grindlewald was long gone, but she had to do something.

…

Author's note: so…what are ya thinking? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful notes you've given to me! You're also awesome!

Chapter Thirteen

"Tell me something, and you need to tell me the truth," she said.

"Of course I'll tell you the truth," he replied.

The pair of them strolled, hand in hand, down a sandy beach, admiring the scenery.

"Do you think what we've done is silly?" she asked.

"Silly? Of course not. Impulsive, perhaps. But I'm not sorry," he replied. He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it.

She giggled. "I'm so happy you wanted to come with me. Isn't it exciting?"

"It is," he said. "Where are we again?"

"South America, I think," she replied. "Isn't it great?"

"Queenie…" Jacob began.

"Yes, Jacob?" she smiled as the sun shone down on them.

"Do you feel bad…you know…leaving Newt and Tina back there. I mean, I'm sure glad that you and I are here together and all, but…"

"We had to leave," Queenie said. "It's the only way that we can be together," she told him.

"It's just that…you know I've got my bakery and all. And I do want to be with you," Jacob said. "It's my bakery, my responsibility and…"

Queenie was pouting. She knew it was the truth but she wished she had thought about it more. She couldn't just drag him away from his life. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, please, don't cry, Queenie," Jacob said. "I didn't mean…"

"No, no, you're right. I…wasn't thinking this whole thing out. You…you have a life in New York and…we can't be together."

"Isn't there something – if we were married?" Jacob suggested.

Queenie sniffed. "Married? Are you – are you asking me to marry you, Jacob?"

He shrugged and held her hand firmly in his.

"Well, I know I don't wanna lose you. And if – I – think I love you, Queenie Goldstein."

"I think I love you, too, Jacob," she replied, giggling.

He stopped them and realized they had the beach all to themselves. It was now or never. He got down on one knee.

"Queenie Goldstein, I'm a little unprepared; I ain't got a ring for ya right now, but would you marry me and make me the happiest man alive? Well, happier than I already am? I had no idea I could get happier, but…oh, well," he said.

Queenie was crying now as she looked down at Jacob in the sand.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she shouted.

Jacob leapt up as quickly as one can in the sand and pulled her into his arms. They came into a kiss that left the both of them breathless.

When they broke apart, he tentatively asked. "You mean, you really wanna marry a schmuck like me?"

"You're the _only_ schmuck like you, Jacon Kowalski," she said. "And I've never met a single person like you before and I know I never will again." 

"Wow."

"What?" she laughed at his response.

'Nothing – it's stupid," he said as they started walking again.

"You can tell me. Come on," she prodded him in the shoulder with her index finger.

"It's just – now I know what all the fellas were talking about back home. When they'd found their girl."

"Oh," she said, a blush spreading across her face.

…

"What is being done?" a man shouted. "Grindelwald is gone and it falls on your head, Seraphina!" he shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" she said evenly.

"We're right back where we started," another official said. "With Grindelwald gone, we are all sitting ducks. How could this happen?"

"He's been caught once, we will do it again," Seraphina Picquery said. "I have faith in…"

"I understand that most of your Aurors were out looking for a Muggle that used a Portkey," Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley said.

She shook her head. It pounded and it had been since the night Grindelwald had escaped. A headache she could not rid herself of. And this dedication wasn't improving it.

" _Most_ is incorrect, Minister," she said slowly. "I had sent a small group, new to the department, to see what they could find. The remaining Aurors were here, taking their assigned shifts guarding Grindelwald."

"Clearly the American Aurors need better training," another voice said.

"Do you really think Grindelwald is really going to be able to accomplish what he's said?" another voice said.

"I think you would be wise to not underestimate him," a male voice said from the doorway.

"Dumbledore, I told you…" Fawley began.

" _Albus_ Dumbledore?" President Picquery said. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you," she said from her place in the center of the room. "Please join us," she said, welcoming him into the room. "I understand you can very well offer us some information on Gellert Grindelwald."

"How much do you have?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay, everyone. Let's settle in," Seraphina told the assembled group. "It's going to be another long night."

… …

They had walked the length of the Jersey Shore's boardwalk and visited every place that Tina could remember from their childhood. But there was no sign of Queenie or Jacob. It was now getting dark and it was time for them to start thinking of accommodations.

"That looks like a quiet place," Newt said, pointing to a boarding house. The look on Tina's face showed that she was not as certain as he was.

"You'll have to stay somewhere," he said, when she still hadn't said anything.

"You're right, but…" Tina began.

"We won't be bothered here. It's a Muggle boarding house," he said quietly. "They won't ask a lot of questions, which the wizarding boarding houses might."

"What if Queenie realized we were here and then left?" Tina said. "If she's gone somewhere else already?"

"Then we'll find them," Newt said. "It's that simple. So, shall we?" he motioned for the building.

"Um, yes, I suppose so," she said.

Tina was disappointed. She had been so certain that she would find Queenie and Jacob relaxing at the beach. It would be so easy. She knew that Queenie wouldn't want to be found, same as her.

"You shouldn't look so disheartened, Tina," Newt said. "We can cross out one more place that they aren't," he said optimistically.

"Always looking for the silver lining, huh?" she said in a far off voice. "But we can't both be negative, can we?"

"We could, but we wouldn't accomplish much in the day," he said before knocking on the door of the boarding house.

They waited in comfortable silence before an old woman answered the door.

"Hello, there," she said, regarding them cautiously. Even though Tina had made sure to dress them in fashionable No-Maj clothes, she still felt like the woman could see right through them. "Aren't you a lovely thing?" she said to Tina. "What an enchanting couple," she smiled before narrowing her eyes. "You are a couple, right? I don't want any funny business."

Newt tightened his arm around Tina's waist. And she gave him a sideways glance before smiling.

"Yes. Newlyweds, actually," Tina lied.

"Isn't that just…darling," the woman said. "Please come in. Harold! Harold! We have a newlywed couple that needs a room!"

The woman pulled the both of them into the large house and closed the door behind them.

"It's so wonderful that young folks are still coming to the shore to honeymoon," she said. "Harold!" she shouted once more.

Tina caught the faintest hint of a blush for the word _honeymoon_ but he recovered quickly.

"I asked my darling Georgette where she'd like to go and she told me the Shore. And I simply could not tell this woman no," Newt said. "I'm Benjamin Allen and this is my Georgette," Newt gushed as he introduced them with their pseudonyms.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Allen," the woman said while a stooped old man shuffled in from another room. "I'm Beatrice…Bea…and this is Harold. We're the Howerys. Harold, these fine folks are newlyweds. How many nights do you need?" she asked as she hurried to the check-in desk. "Do you only have one bag each? Harold, go get their things…"

Newt reflexively pulled the suitcase closer to him. "I can manage. Thank you."

"You're British?" the man said, finally speaking,

"Yes, unless of course that makes you uncomfortable," Newt said, smirking. He and Tina were the only ones that laughed at the joke. "I'm sorry; foreigner joke," he said quietly.

"How long have you been married?" Harold asked in a croaky voice.

"Just – well…" Tina stuttered. "It's just _so_ new," she smiled. "I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it," she said, hopefully in a giddy voice. "Just a few days now."

"Feels like a lifetime already, darling," Newt smiled before leaning to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm constantly amazed that she agreed to marry me," he said, his voice full of honesty. This time Tina blushed.

"That's just…so…" Bea said, wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Your stay will be on the house."

"No, no, we insist on paying,' Tina said. "We aren't telling our story to get sympathy," she finished. "But we would like a room for the night."

"Or two?" Newt said.

They looked at one another, both trying to decide what to say.

"We could need a second night, dear. Perhaps we won't find what we're looking for in a day?" he told her, hoping she'd catch on.

"Oh, right, right…"

"And what is it that you're in the market for?" Harold asked, grabbing a key from behind the counter. "We might be able to point you in the right direction, if we knew what you were lookin' for."

"Well, we're…" Newt started, stopping short when the latch on the case popped open. He immediately closed it again. "I must get this case fixed when we're done on our holiday."

"And it's not so much a _what_ , but a _who_."

"A who? Who are you trying to find?" Harold asked.

"You don't need to answer him," Bea said. "Stop bein' so damn nosy, Harold," she shushed her husband.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Follow me, please."

"Room three?" Bea said.

"Yep," he called over his stooped shoulder.

Newt put his hand on Tina's back and followed her following Harold up the stairs. Bea was bringing up the rear.

"Are you hungry? I can make up a stew? I have some leftovers and…"

Newt smiled kindly at the friendly woman when they reached the top of the stairs.

"We actually had a bite to eat before coming here. You needn't go to any trouble for us," he said.

Tina smiled ahead of him at the tone of his voice. It was so warm and gentle. And made her toes curl. She needed to snap out of it.

"Room three," Harold said gruffly. He unlocked the door and it swung open, into the room.

"Mercy Lewis," Tina said under her breath.

The room was beautiful and enormous.

Behind her, she heard Newt mutter _Merlin's beard_ to himself.

"You have this room, and a WC through there," Bea pointed to a door to the right. "And you have the bed, of course. An armoire, here, to hang up your clothes and the balcony," she said, moving across the room to open the glass door opposite them.

"So, how many kids are you going to have?" Bea asked.

Both Tina and Newt froze as they wandered to admire the beautifully decorated room.

"Children are such a blessing, you know," Bea said. "I never had any of my own, but I've got my niece and nephews."

"Bea, leave the kids alone. Don't mind her. We've been married an eternity and she gets wistful," Harold said.

"He keeps me grounded," Bea said, patting him on the shoulder while wearing a smile on her face.

"You need some balance in a marriage," Harold told them. "Someone needs to keep their feet on the ground when the other wants to have their head in the clouds," Harold explained. "C'mon, honey. We sleep on the first floor, if you need anything. And help yourselves to whatever she's got in the icebox."

"Thank you," Tina said. "We very much appreciate all this," she told them.

"Sleep well," Bea said.

Bea and Harold closed the door after themselves and Newt finally set his case down. He'd been clutching the handle so tightly that he had white knuckles and fingernail marks on his palm. He flexed his fingers a couple of times to stretch them.

"Well, aren't they something?" Tina said, breaking the silence.

Newt smirked. "They certainly are."

"Georgette, though?" she asked as she closed the curtains in the room.

"I panicked," he shrugged. "But I knew a Georgette at Hogwarts. Prefect when I was a first year. You share some of her better qualities."

"I do? And what would those be?" she asked. But she did not get an answer as he had opened the case and descended the stairs into the potting shed.

Tina was ready to follow him and help him take care of the creatures when there was a knock on the door. She pulled her foot back and slammed the case closed, silently apologizing to Newt who was now trapped inside.

Moving to the door, she called through it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Bea, I just wanted to make sure you and Benjamin had enough blankets and towels. It sometimes gets chilly," she said surveying the room. "Where's your husband?"

On cue, Newt's voice saying something came muffled from inside the case. Tina coughed and tapped the case with her foot.

"He's in the washroom," Tina said.

"But it sounded like…" she began, eyes on the floor.

A moment later, Newt emerged from the bathroom, drying his hands.

"I just felt like I needed to wash up before bed," he said, accepting the pile from Bea. "Thank you."

"You're…welcome…" she said slowly. "G'night."

"Good night," Tina said in a sing-song voice as she closed the door behind Bea. She locked the door immediately.

"Phew!" she said leaning against the door and casting an Imperturbable charm to keep any eavesdroppers at bay. "That was close. I'm sorry that I…"

"No, no," Newt said, setting the pile on the bed. "It was quick-thinking. I shouldn't have done that before we had had her visit us at least once. My great-grandmother was the same way," Newt said fondly. "Now, I think I will get to feeding the creatures. Care to lend a hand?"

"I've got two you can borrow," she smiled before following him down into the case.

…

A/N: so…there was the newest update. Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Welcome, welcome! Here's the next update! Let me know what you think!

Chapter Fourteen

A soft knocking awoke her from the dream she was having. In an instant, she had already forgotten what it was about. All she could remember was that Newt was there. And it was very pleasant.

But the knocking continued.

"I'll…I'll get it," a voice said sleepily. A male voice from the opposite side of the bed she was laying in.

Tina's eyes flew open. A wall of pillows was to her left. And on the other side of the pillow wall was Newt Scamander. And said Newt Scamander was pulling on his shirt while he was exiting the bed.

Suddenly the rest of the previous night came back to her.

The two of them had descended the stairs into the potting shed and got things ready to feed the several dozen creatures under his care. They were pleased to see that the animals were getting to know and like Tina.

Newt and Tina had spent a couple of hours tending to things and they were exhausted.

They'd climbed back up the stairs and stared at the one bed they had in the room. There wasn't even a sofa to use.

"You take the bed, Tina. I will stay down in the shed on my cot," he told her assertively. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do," he said.

Tina giggled nervously. She had never shared a room with a man before, but there was no way she would make the exhausted man sleep in a shed on a cot when they had an enormous bed.

"No," Tina said. "No, you cannot sleep on the cot."

"I really think that I would be best if I…" he said. "Don't you think it would be…proper?" Newt asked her.

"But we're married, Mr. Allen," Tina teased and that made the both of them blush and Newt stared at his feet for a full ten seconds. "Don't you trust me?" she asked. She couldn't explain her flirting, but she couldn't resist.

"With my life," he replied back sincerely.

"Right back at you," she said. "Right back at you…" she trailed off.

So then, after a few more minutes of light bickering, they'd decided upon the wall of pillows and they climbed into their sides of the bed.

But now the sharing of the bed was ceasing as the knocking came again. And the bed sharing had been more pleasant than either of them had anticipated or would admit.

"I'm coming," Newt groaned. "I'm coming. Is…are you…?" he turned to Tina.

"I'm fine," she said. "Good morning," Tina smiled.

Newt's exhausted face broke into a smile. "Good morning," he said before running a hand through his curly hair.

The knocking continued.

"Service at this place is kind of…insistent…this morning," Newt said.

His hand was on the door's lock when Tina stopped him.

"Hold on, Newt," she said, holding up her wand. She cast a spell and a silver band appeared on his left hand. She then pointed at her own hand and a delicate set of rings appeared.

He regarded her curiously.

"In case she asks questions," Tina said.

"Good thinking," Newt said. "I am pleased to have such a cunning travel companion," he winked.

The knocking continued. "Hello?" Mr. and Mrs. Allen? Are you all right in there?" Bea called. "It's eleven-thirty," she called through the door.

Newt pulled open the door and smiled as pleasantly as possible. He wasn't always a morning person.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry! Were you up late?" she winked.

"Um, well, um…" Newt stuttered.

Tina was extracting herself from the bed and she joined him at the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Howery," Tina said, pulling her robe around her.

Newt gave her a sideways glance, clearly wondering where the robe had come from, but then he turned back towards Bea.

"Call me, Bea, dears. You all sure slept late," Bea said. "I just…I didn't want to wake you, but when it got to be so late in the morning, I thought I had better check on you. And you're okay…?"

The "couple" smiled and turned to one another before turning back to Bea.

"You are such a charming pair," Bea said. "I'm so sorry to wake you up. I just…Harold said I'm just nosy, but…"

"You're just being caring and concerned," Tina jumped in. "And I think Benji and I just think it's so nice of you."

"So…get cleaned up and we'll have lunch," Bea said. "I just want to hear all about you two."

She pulled the door closed and left the two of them alone once more.

"Nosy is an understatement…Mercy Lewis," she said. She looked at Newt, who was still wearing his shirt unbuttoned. Tina finally saw all of the scars across his upper body.

It was a full minute before he realized he was exposed. He began to button up, hoping he hadn't made her uncomfortable.

"Someday, you'll have to tell me about all your scars. Do you have stories for all of them?" she asked. "Well, of course you do! What am I saying? And now I'm just babbling. Good morning," she said.

Newt was smiling, waiting for her to finish her thoughts.

"Good morning," he said warmly. "How did you sleep? Hopefully well."

"So well that I forgot where I was when I woke up," Tina said. "And you, Mr. Scamander? How did you sleep?"

"I slept better than I have in ages, actually," he said. "Do you mind…?" he pointed at the bathroom door.

"Oh, of course!" she said. "I'll be fine out here," she said.

He nodded and moved over into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tina sat back down on the edge of the bed and found a scrapbook on the nightstand. She realized it was a history of the Howerys and how they came to own the boarding house. She smiled, grabbed it, and headed out to the balcony to read it.

She made her way out onto the terrace. The day was already beautiful and sunny and despite the fact that they were only on the second floor, Tina thought the view went on forever.

She sat ina chair and then continued to read the scrapbook. She was just finishing it when a letter dropped into herlap. She had just enough time to see the owl flying away into the sun.

Tina was flipping the letter over to see who it was addressed to when another letter landed on her lap.

One of the envelopes was addressed to her and the other was for Newt. The handwriting was different on each. And Tina could immediately confirm hers was from MACUSA. And she was immediately filled with dread.

She set Newt's envelope aside and peeled the envelope open. She read through the letter with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" she shouted. "Oh no!"

Tina ran back into the bedroom and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Newt! Newt!" she shouted. "Mercy Lewis, Newt; get out here!" she called.

Newt pulled open the door, face half-covered in shaving cream. He'd divested himself of his shirt once more and he was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"It's Grindelwald – he's escaped!" She shouted. "I just received a letter from Madame Picquery. She says he escaped yesterday. Yesterday, Newt! And, she thinks we could be some of his targets," Tina said, clutching the parchment so hard that it was crumpling.

Newt put his hands on her upper arms to steady her and he stared down into her dark eyes.

"Why would – oh – right, yes. But he won't," Newt said.

"If he can break out of MACUSA, then he can certainly find us, Newt. He could be anyone, anywhere," she said, in a panicked voice. "We have to – oh, I have a letter for you as well."

"From MACUSA?" he asked.

"No – someone else," Tina said, moving toward the balcony. She retrieved the letter from the chair where she'd left it and handed it to him.

He regarded the envelope and it looked as though he recognized the handwriting. Still covered in shaving cream and shirtless, he pulled the letter open. Newt read through it and nodded a couple of times.

"And your letter?" Tina asked frantically. "I main…"

"Dumbledore…Albus Dumbledore…of Hogwarts – he said that we should be on the lookout for Grindelwald, but he doesn't think we should worry…much. But Dumbledore wanted us to know that he's been meeting with MACUSA, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot and they are all actively working to get a plan together. It seems as though they have everything covered," Newt said. He finally looked up from the letter and looked at Tina. He realized that she wasn't relieved as he was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Tina repeated. "What's wrong?! Grindelwald has escaped but someone named Dumble-whatever has said it's okay, so it's okay?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore…he's – it's hard to explain, but if Dumbledore says it's going to be okay, then, well, it's going to be all right. He suggests we continue life as normal," Newt said.

Tina held up her hands. She was simply exasperated with Newt and everything he was saying. She began to pace back and forth.

Newt did a charm and the shaving cream was gone and his shirt flew to him. He started to button up while Tina continued her path across the floor.

"You should…" he started but immediately stopped himself. "You needn't worry, Tina," Newt told him. "Please."

"I needn't worry? I needn't worry!? Well, I'm going to worry. I _am_ worrying. I don't know where Queenie and Jacob are and Grindelwald is just – he's just out there. What if he finds them first? Queenie won't kow what to do and he can't stand No-Majs. He'll – he'll…"

"No, no, he won't," Newt pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "It's going to be all right."

"How can you be so certain?" Tina said.

"Because I just _know_. I trust Dumbledore. I trust that he knows what's going on. Because he knows Gellert Grindelwald. They were friends a long time ago. A long time ago, yes, but he still is an expert on the matter."

"An expert?"

He nodded. "An expert," he told her assertively. "We can continue to look for Queenie and Jacob. Dumbledore and MACUSA will keep us in the know. Do you want to go and have some lunch, then?" he asked.

Tina didn't know what to say. She was still wound up.

"You just want to go have lunch?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry and yes, I think we should go have lunch," Newt said.

"I, um, I guess I should get cleaned up quickly then," she said.

He stepped out of the way and Tina moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Tina emerged, showered and changed and made up for the day.

"You look lovely," Newt said, looking up from the letter he was writing. He folded the parchment and tucked it into his vest pocket. "Ready for some lunch?"

Tina put the rings back on her finger and glanced at Newt's hand. "Do you still have your ring?"

"Of course. By the way, where did you get these?" he motioned to the jewelry.

"My mama and pop," she said. "I've had them since they passed."

Newt nodded and smiled. "They're very nice," he said. "Are you ready, Mrs. Allen?"

Tina was still anxious, but she also knew that they would need to eat something before they could hit the road again.

"Yes, let's go," he said.

… …

Queenie and Jacob were lounging on the beach. She'd magicked them a small beach front home and now both of them were on a lounge chair in the sun. They'd been enjoying the sun and sea until she set up suddenly. "Oh, no."

Jacob sat up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's Teenie! She's worried about something. Something real bad," Queenie said.

"Don't you think it's just because of us running off?"

"No – it's something more than that," she said. "She's afraid. Really afraid. We need to go find them."

"But…"

"We'll get married before we go back to the states, Jacob," Queenie smiled. "So we won't have any trouble."

She leaned over and kissed her fiancé. "What do you think about that?"

"Is there time?" he asked. "We should help Tina and Newt.""

"We'll do it now," Queenie said. "Okay?"

"Right now?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Queenie said.

Jacob was on his feet. "Okay!" he smiled. "Okay! Let's go!"

...

Author's note: Okay – mostly fluff, but hopefully still moving the story along. Let me know what you think! And thanks to TheWonderfulShoe for mentioning wedding rings and inspiring that bit. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Happy Friday the 13th all! (I'm not superstitious, I'm only a little-stitious – one my my favorite Michael Scott quotes) Here is my next update. I sure hope you all enjoy it! (It went through several re-writes and I still don't know…)

Chapter Fifteen

Sitting at the small dining room table of the boarding house, Tina was finally relaxing, even just a little bit. Bea and Harold had done up a full spread and the full stomach was distracting her enough.

"So, when did you two meet? Have you been married long?" Bea asked.

"Oh, Bea," Harold said. "You don't need to answer all her questions," he said to Newt. "Bea, let them relax a little."

Newt waved his hand. "No, no. It's quite all right," he said. "We've known each other for a while. I came to America for a business trip a few months ago and met T-Georgette, here. I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

"He's leaving the part out that I had mustard on my face," Tina laughed. "That's why he couldn't stop staring."

"Yes, you had a mustard on your lip, but no, that's not why I couldn't look away. She's just so beautiful," Newt said to Bea.

Tina felt her face grow hot. She knew she was as red as the tomatoes in the salad on the table.

"Oh, Benji, they don't want to hear this…" Tina said, hoping that he'd stop for her sake. "But thank you," she said sincerely.

Newt reached out and squeezed her hand briefly.

"I did find the scrapbook you had in our room. You've been married 50 years?" Tina asked. "Did I read that have eight children?"

"Yes – we have eight. They're all spread out around the country now," Harold said. "No interest in taking over the boarding house," he added.

"Do you have any other boarders?" Newt asked. "Or is it just us?"

"This is just the beginning of our season," Bea said. "We get some long term folks that come every summer; they'll be here in a week or so. And we have a couple of families that prefer the winter. But right now, it's just us and you two," she smiled. "More lemonade, dear?" she asked Tina.

"Yes, thank you," Tina said. "Everything is so delicious. You're quite the cook," Tina told her host.

"I used to have my own restaurant, too. But it got to be too much when I started to get older," Bea said.

Harold reached out and patted his wife's hand. "But now you have more time to spend with me," he said sweetly.

"You mean to clean up after you," Bea teased. "Honey," she shifted her focus to Tina. "Make sure Benjamin picks up his own socks now so in 50 years you won't be finding socks all over," Bea laughed.

"Reading you loud and clear, my love," he said. "No socks on the floor. I think I can remember that."

"So, where does your adventure take you next?" Bea asked interestedly. "Staying along the east coast?"

"Well, we'll likely head out west; see a friend of ours," he said.

"Ah, yes. To see Frank. It's been ages since he left. But he did have to get home."

Newt nodded.

"So, Mr. Allen, what is it that you do for a living?" Harold asked.

"I am a ma…a zoologist," he said. "I study animals."

"That is a gross understatement of what he actually does," Tina said. "He tends to them, nurtures them. He even has an endangered species breeding their first offspring in years…a…"

"It's a sub-Saharan mammal," Newt jumped in. "Only two left in the world prior to this," he said. "I do have them under my care."

"Speaking of breeding…" Bea began.

"Beatrice, no," Harold said. "Leave the kids be," he said.

"Well, I can't talk to my own daughters about grandchildren," she said.

"That doesn't give you the right to harass these two about their plans," Harold said.

"Well, we haven't really made plans for our own children, yet," Newt said. "I don't want to step on Georgette's toes, too much, especially now that she just got her promotion at work and all," he said.

"Well, I think it could be discussed, Benjamin," Tina said.

The two shared a meaningful look that made Bea squeal in pure delight.

"You two should have at least half a dozen," she said.

"Well…" Tina began. Six seemed like a lot of children.

"Perhaps a final number can be calculated and decided upon at a later date and time," Newt said.

There was a small tap on the window and both Newt and Harold turned to see the sound. An owl was placed on the window ledge outside.

"Bea – don't you have a blueberry pie cooling in the kitchen?" Harold asked.

"Oh! I sure do!" Bea replied. "I'll go get it. Georgette, do you mind helping me?" she asked.

"No, no! Let's go," Tina replied.

She and Bea cleared a few of the dishes and exited the dining room.

"Are you going to grab your letter from the owl?" Harold asked Newt.

"My what?" Newt asked.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you, Mr. Allen – if that's even your real name?" Harold said in a low voice. "Go get your owl before Bea comes out and sees it."

Newt pushed back in his chair and moved to the window. He opened it and retrieved the envelope from the bird, who then gave a quiet hoot before flying away.

It was addressed to both Tina and himself.

"How did you…?" he said, turning towards Harold.

"You think the Jersey Shore gets a lot of owls in the middle of the day? Especially those carrying letters?" Harold asked.

"Are you a…"

"I'm a squib," he said in a low voice. "I come from a long line of witches and wizards, but I was born without magic. I'm familiar with all of it, though," he said. "Listen, we can't talk here, the ladies will be back in a just a minute," Harold said. "But we need to talk more."

"Does Bea know…?"

"No. And you had better not tell her," he said to Newt. "I promise; my lips are sealed," Newt said.

"Your lady…is she…?"

Newt hesitated. "Well…yes," he said.

"After our meal, you and I should go for a walk," Harold said.

"Yes, yes. I think that would be best," Newt said.

The ladies returned a moment later, carrying a pie, dessert plates and an additional pitcher of lemonade.

"That smells wonderful," Newt said, watching the women come into the room. He gave Tina a smile, but he was uncertain of how to tell her that they'd been outed.

While the other three fussed with the table, Newt cast the _revelio_ spell under his breath. He found he was much more relaxed when no one in the room turned into Grindelwald, or anyone else for that matter.

Harold took a bite of his slice of pie and made an _mmm_ sound. "And it tastes even better than it smells, honey," Harold said. "Best one you've ever made."

She waved her hand, blushing. "Oh Harold," she said. "You don't need to say that."

"She's a wonderful baker, too," Harold bragged. "It's also she's a handy seamstress because she's had to let out my pants many a time over the years."

"I'm going to have to get some tips from you before we leave," Tina said. "I'm not exactly a whiz in the kitchen. I'm pretty good at boiling water though," she added, smiling at Newt. "My sister is more the cook; I never really caught on."

"Ah well, not everyone is good at everything," Bea said kindly. "What is it that you've got there, Benjamin?" she asked when he slyly tried to pass it over to Tina.

"Just a letter…" Newt said. "I'd forgotten all about it. I wanted Georgette to read it," he said.

Tina accepted the envelope and knew the swirly handwriting instantly. It had to be from Queenie.

"You have gone as white as a sheet, honey. Are you feeling all right?" Bea asked, regarding Tina carefully.

"I think I should just get some air," she replied. "Do you want to join me for a walk, Benjamin?" Tina asked Newt.

Newt was on it. "Of course, of course," he said. "Do excuse us," he told the older couple. "And thank you for a most delicious lunch," he called back over his shoulder as the couple made a hasty exit from the boarding house and onto the street.

They started walking toward the beach and neither spoke until they were at least a dozen blocks from the boarding house.

"This came when I was in the kitchen?" Tina asked. "Did Harold see the owl?"

"He did, yes," he nodded. "But Harold is a squib. It's all right."

"A squib?" Tina asked. "Is Bea a witch, then?"

"No, Harold told me that she doesn't know about magic," Newt answered her. "Are you going to read the letter?"

She was clutching the envelope in a death and she wasn't sure if she really did want to open it. She was afraid of what Queenie had written her.

"You read it," she handed it to Newt.

"What if she's written something private?" he asked anxiously.

"We'll never know if neither of us will open it," Tina said. "Please?" she asked.

He couldn't say no. How could he? Instead, Newt opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

"Well, what does it say, Newt?"

"Jacob proposed…marriage," he said slowly. "And your sister has happily accepted," Newt told her. He turned to look at Tina. "How are you?"

She nodded and mustered a small smile. "So far, so good," she replied. "And there's more, I would hazard a guess?"

He nodded before focusing once more on the letter.

"She wrote that despite the danger they face as a wizard and No-Maj couple, she and Jacob have determined that they will pursue their marriage. She doesn't want you to worry and Queenie also says that she knows that she's hurt you with this, but she said they have to do this.

"Jacob's nephew will maintain the bakery for the time being. And after they've gotten married and taken the Unbreakable Vow, they will go back to New York to start their lives."

Newt finished reading the letter to Tina and watched her closely, almost in the same manner he would study one of his creatures.

"Will you say something so that I know that you're all right?" Newt said to Tina.

"She has no idea the kind of danger that is out there," Tina said. "She's…she's never been _anywhere_. And now, not only is Grindelwald on the loose, she's marrying a No-Maj, which has its own set of dangers."

"Well, Jacob Kowalski will make a fine husband and brother-in-law," Newt said. "And she's in the same amount of danger you and I are in," he told her. "Joining us would…"

"But we would have the advantage of numbers," Tina said.

"But we also have Dumbledore as an advantage," Newt said.

"I just – I don't know, Newt."

Newt wasn't paying attention to Tina anymore, though. He was watching something across the beach. Newt had turned his whole attention to the creature flying towards them.

"You and I are about to receive some additional correspondence," he said.

A few moments later, both Newt and Tina had received a letter. Both from the Ministry of Magic.

"What could your Ministry want with me?" Tina asked.

Newt simply shrugged and opened his own letter.

" _Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,_

 _It has been brought to our attention that you have neglected your contractual obligation for the speaking engagements related to your publication_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _being published by Obscurus Books_.

 _We are writing to inform you that if you do not immediately return to the set schedule and adhere to the guidelines of the aforementioned contract, the Ministry of Magic will have no other choice than to proceed with a warrant for your arrest._

 _A portkey to bring you to the Ministry of Magic will be made available on Tuesday, April 12, 1927. Time and location will be sent in additional correspondence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eugenia Harrison_

 _Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic_

"Oh," was all Newt could muster.

"I'm even more certain that I don't want to read what my letter says," Tina replied. "But I had better do it before it begins to shout or bursts into flames."

"I don't think the Ministry sends Howlers."

Tina read: _"Miss Porpetina Goldstein,_

 _As an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, you are being commissioned by the Ministry of Magic to bring in one, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander and see that he is at his appointment. Failure to do this will result in a warrant for your arrest and possible termination from your position as an Auror._

 _A portkey will be made available on Tuesday, April 12, 1927. The time and approximate location of the portkey will follow in additional correspondence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theseus Scamander_

 _Auror for the Ministry of Magic_

"Your brother," Tina said. "A letter from your brother."

Newt looked at the signature carefully. He studied it closely. After almost five minutes, he nodded.

"It is indeed a letter from my brother," Newt said sourly. "I had hoped he would not get involved."

"I don't think we have a choice now," Tina said.

"I think we should continue to look for Queenie and Jacob," Newt said carefully.

"No. Newt, we need to.."

"Trust me wen is ay that you do not want to deal with my brother. Avoidance of Theseus Scamander is recommended, Tina," Newt told her.

"Newt, warrants are going to be put out for our arrest," she replied. "These are from the Ministry of Magic. We have to do what they say or they _will_ bring us in by force."

Despite the situation, Newt was still considering other options. "I think dealing with an Erumpent in heat would be more pleasant than seeing my brother."

"You don't mean that," Tina said.

"I do," Newt linked his arm through Tina's. "Now that we know that Queenie is not in New Jersey, what would you like to do?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"We need to go back; we have to be ready at a moment's notice," she said.

It hadn't been lost on her, she'd seen the way his whole demeanor had changed. And it wasn't at the mention of Ministry of Magi. It was because the letter to her was written by his brother. And the way that he was now frowning and not making eye-contact, she knew it was going to be torturous to get information out of him.

"Do you want to see if they have a zoo?" Tina asked, in an attempt to distract him and his thoughts that were making his normally bright eyes dull and clouded.

He perked up a bit at that; and a small smirk was on his lips.

"I think that is a tip-top idea, Miss Goldstein," he said. "What direction should we begin?"

Tina closed one eye and made a face that made Newt smile wider. "That way," she said, randomly pointing. "Onward, Mr. Scamander."

For the remainder of the day, they would distract themselves and then they would return to the boarding house to pack and say their goodbyes to their kind hosts. Neither knew that returning Newt to London and the Ministry of Magic would bring, but both knew it was something that _had_ to be done.

…

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

President Seraphina Picquery was trying to steady herself for the press conference that was coming in only a matter of minutes. She would make the official announcement to wizard-kind that Gellert Grindelwald had indeed escaped from MACUSA custody. She was not happy that she had to make this announcement but it had to be done. No one in the world would be safe until Grindelwald had been caught once more.

She had, of course, made the announcement in correspondence to Tina Goldstein. She'd regretted how she had handled the situation with her sister and the No-Maj Jacob Kowalski and she did not wish for Tina or Newt Scamander to put themselves into undue harm. She fully supported the British Ministry of Magic's wishes and was actually glad that Scamander and Goldstein were being called back to the Ministry because of his book contract stipulations. They would be able to keep an eye on the two of them. The last thing she wanted was for the two of them to go running after Grindelwald. She suspected, if she left them unchecked, that it was precisely what they would do.

A knock on her office door signaled that it was nearly time for her to go out and face the press. And once the press conference was done, she would be meeting with the President of the United States to inform him of the danger. She was less-than thrilled to deal with that as well, but the Wizengamot, MACUSA and the other Ministries were all in agreement: everyone had to know. Everyone had to be aware of the dangers they now faced.

Her Aurors still had no clue how he did it, either. They'd been working around the clock investigating his ultimate escape. Grindelwald was an incredibly talented wizard and he'd gone and left no traces of how he'd actually escaped from under their noses. Right from under her nose.

Seraphina shook her head as she thought of her conversation with the current Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley. He was a silly man and had taken his time addressing MACUSA and the Wizengamot to deny the havoc that Grindelwald would actually cause. Fawley had little to no faith that Grindelwald would succeed with his plan of starting a war between wizards and No-Majs.

Albus Dumbledore, an equally silly man, but for an entirely different list of reasons, believed the total opposite of Grindelwald and how he would succeed if left unchecked. Seraphina was thinking along those lines. She knew of Dumbledore's past connection to Grindelwald and while she didn't totally understand it, she knew what he'd said was the truth.

She knew that Grindelwald was going to continue to seek out resentful witches and wizards, of all nations, and he would use them to build his army against the No-Majs and the wizards who wished to live in peace with them. And he didn't care if he cut down the wizards that stood up in his way.

The final knock came on her door and she stood from her desk and smoothed the long dress she wore. She would stress that MACUSA, the British Ministry of Magic, and the other Ministries would remain a united front against the evil that was Gellert Grindelwald. They would not tolerate the man or anyone who followed him, they would all be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

… …

Newt sat down on the bed next to Tina. He was divested of his tie and waistcoat and he had his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I think we have now run out of ways to test the letters for authenticity, Tina," Newt said. "Can you think of anything else?"

Tina looked over to him and shook her head. "No, I think we can safely assume that these letters are from the Ministry of Magic. I'm glad that we decided to check, though," she added as their elbows brushed while they sat side by side.

"I am glad that we were able to distract ourselves for a bit this afternoon," Newt said nervously before chewing on his bottom lip.

"I know that it wasn't nearly as exciting as the Serengeti or Equatorial Guinea, but…" Tina began but she was cut off by Newt abruptly pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide with surprise, but only for a moment. Instinctively, her hands moved to his face and they both deepened the kiss, but before they could even move their feet off of the ground to take it any further, a knock on the door startled them. They broke apart suddenly and Tina smiled while Newt rushed to move as quickly as he could away from her.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he stared down at his stocking feet.

"For what?" Tina said shyly to him.

"I'll – I'll get the door," Newt said.

Newt peered through the peephole and found Bea smiling on the other side of the door. She sheepishly turned back to Tina. "It's Bea," he said. "Of course," he added with a shy smile.

Tina righted herself and finger combed her hair. "I'm set," she smiled back.

Newt rushed to pull the door open, seemingly concerned that Bea didn't get the wrong idea of what was going on inside their room.

"Good evening, Bea," Newt said. "Do come in," he stepped back and allowed their hostess into the hotel room.

"I thought I heard the both of you return. Did you have a good day? Are you feeling better, Georgette?" Bea asked in rapid succession. "Well, now you're flushed, my dear. Maybe you should see a doctor? I think I could get a friend of mine to…"

"I'm feeling all better, Bea, I promise," Tina said.

"Oh… _oh_ , I…I, um…I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in about a half an hour and I've just interrupted you and…" Bea stammered nervously as she looked back and forth between Newt and Tina. Tina stood up quickly and whispered to Bea.

Newt looked confused as both the women stared at him with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I will see the both of you downstairs in a little while," Bea said before winking and pulling the door closed behind her.

Newt was tinged pink around his freckles as he looked to Tina for an explanation.

"Should I ask what you told her?" Newt asked.

Tina simply smiled. "We should go check on the creatures, shouldn't we? Make sure they're set for the night?" she said, moving toward the case.

… …

"You're sure you need to go so soon?" Bea asked, almost tearfully.

"I'm afraid we must," Newt said.

Both Newt and Tina were packed and dressed to go the following morning at an extraordinarily early time. An opulent British Ministry owl had delivered their letter, addressed to the both of them, late the night before. It gave them the time and location of their portkey.

Newt had spent the rest of the night and very early morning down in the case while Tina lay awake in the bed. There had been no more discussion of the kiss they had shared.

Now they each held their suitcases and were saying their goodbyes in the front hall of the boarding house.

"You two, take care," Harold said meaningfully before clapping Newt on the shoulder.

"We will do our very best," Newt replied. "Thank you for a most enjoyable stay and…"

"We should pay for our room and board," Tina said, chiming in.

"No, no! I would feel just awful charging newlyweds," Bea said. "Consider it my wedding gift to you. I'm so glad you came to stay with us!" she said, pulling the two of them in for a hug.

Tina was touched; this woman was a true sweetheart and she couldn't believe the kindness that she'd shown them as total strangers. But they did have to go or they would miss their portkey and they would then be in more trouble with the Ministry.

"Thank you so very much," Tina said, choking up slightly.

"Yes, yes, we don't want you running late for your departure, dears," Bea said. "It was sure nice to meet the both of you," she said.

"And you'll both keep a watchful eye out," Newt said to Harold. He'd told Harold what they had learned about Grindelwald and his escape so he could make sure they remained diligent about their safety. Newt certainly didn't want anything to happen to these kind-hearted people.

"Where are you headed, then?" Bea asked.

"London, actually," Newt said. "I'm taking Georgette home to meet my family," he said.

"Oh, that's so precious!" Bea exclaimed.

"Bea, you're going to make them late for their train," Harold said again. "We'll take care," he told Newt.

"Glad to hear it," Newt replied, nodding curtly.

"Safe travels!" Bea called as the two of them set off from the boarding house.

When they were down the block, Newt heard Tina sniff.

"We'll come back," Newt said. "We'll make sure to come back and see them. And I left enough money in our former room to pay for our stay," he said. "I believe it was enough for both the use of the room and the meals."

"You did?" Tina asked as they continued toward the location of the portkey.

"I just thought that it was the least we could do," Newt said. "I think – I think we're right around the corner here," he said.

"That was…that was a very nice thing to do," Tina said as they walked.

They rounded the corner that Newt had pointed to. "I do believe that is the bicycle tire that we are looking for," he said. Newt pulled a pocket watch from one of breast pockets of his blue coat and checked the time. "We've got two minutes," he said. "Are you ready?"

Tina took a deep breath and sighed. "I suppose I have to be," she said.

"We'll soon get everything sorted out and we can then continue on to find Queenie and Jacob," he said.

"They don't want to be found, Newt," Tina told him. "So I don't think we should pursue them," she finished.

Newt looked at her curiously. "You're…"

"We don't have the time to discuss it," she said.

The time had come to depart. They locked eyes with one another as they each put a hand on the bicycle tire and kept their other hand on their suitcases.

Newt hadn't missed the unpleasant feeling of traveling by portkey and hoped desperately that he wasn't sick when they finally touched down. And halfway through their "ride" he also realized they had no idea where they would end up after using the method of transportation.

Fortunately for the both of them, their travel didn't last long. Newt forced his eyes open and looked around. No one seemed to notice their arrival as both Tina and Newt regained their bearings and steadied themselves.

"Are you all right?" Newt asked.

Tina nodded as she looked first into Newt's face and then to the room around them. They were clearly in a bar. It was immediately obvious to her that this place had been around for a while with its wood-burning fireplaces and witches and wizards sitting at long tables lit by candles.

"I'm fine. Are you?" she asked him back.

He nodded.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, but she could tell that he did. And he was focused on someone walking toward them.

"I do, yes," he replied. He turned back to Tina. "We're in the Leaky Cauldron. And this," he said as the third person had joined them. "This is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

…

Author's Note: I know it's a tad shorter than I'd been posting, but I thought this might be an appropriate place to end this chapter.

Thank you all to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Feel free to send me notes/reviews/comments on this chapter as well.

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: thank you much! Here's the next update! (Don't Avada Kedavra me! Lol.) Let me know what you think!

Chapter 17

In a particularly dark-lit corner of the Leaky Cauldron, Newt, Tina, their cases and Professor Albus Dumbledore sat. Tina was listening to Newt talk of the event with Credence in the subway tunnel and the confrontation with Percival Graves, who actually had turned out to be Grindelwald. Tina was so entranced in listening to Newt tell the tale that she had missed the fact that both men had turned towards her.

"Tina? Tina?" Newt asked, his face was etched with concern. "Are you feeling all right?"

She shook her head a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine. My mind was just elsewhere for a moment," Tina said. "What was the question?"

Behind his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore was regarding her with a slight smile.

"Professor Dumbledore was just asking if you remembered anything from your one-on-one fight with Graves…" Newt repeated for her.

She had almost managed to block out that particular wand duel. Tina had gone out to distract Graves so Newt could go in after Credence. In reality, it was a wonder that she was even still alive.

"I…" Tina said. "I don't know, I…" 

"Only a very talented wizard would be able to duel Grindelwald and be able to live to tell about it," Dumbledore said. "Only a few witches and wizards are able to say that," he finished.

"Well, Newt also had a duel with him. And it was his Swooping Evil that we were ultimately able to subdue him with," Tina said.

"Ah, yes, Swooping Evil is the one with the taste for brains?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Newt and Tina replied together.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore replied from behind his glass of firewhiskey.

"So, Professor, you must have some reason for our arrival here at the Leaky Cauldron of all places," Newt said.

Tina saw a confidence in Newt that he usually only displayed with his creatures. She smiled at him and focused more on Dumbledore and what he had to say.

"I understand that you both were called in by the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said. "And I happened to intercept the notice for the portkey with its location and time," he told them.

"And why is that?" Tina asked. "Won't the Ministry of Magic be upset with us?"

"There's time for that to be dealt with," he said. "I know my original correspondence said that you should be safe enough, but I want you to be vigilant. I do believe the Ministry has some leaks or loose ends that require tying up," he said.

"I had assumed something was up since the Ministry of Magic began caring about a book contract. I could see them wanting me back at my desk, but…and Theseus – Theseus wrote to Tina personally. My brother…" 

"Your brother was corresponding with Graves," Dumbledore said.

"Wh-which Graves?" Tina asked.

"Both," Dumbledore said.

"Well, he wouldn't…" Newt said. "You believe that Theseus knew of Grindelwald. But…" he trailed off. "He couldn't…"

"Newt, I do not want to speculate," he told them in a very serious tone. "We have been…"

"We?" Newt asked. "Who are _we_?" he asked.

"There are several of us…some aurors, some in other departments," Dumbledore said. "Despite the Minister not taking the situation with Grindelwald seriously, some of us have formed an underground group. We're keeping a watchful eye out for suspicious situations," Dumbledore told them.

"And you think my brother is a suspicious person?" Newt said. "I'm not disagreeing, but I'm not so sure that he would ever be so bold as to follow dark magic. He sent me a very kind letter just before my first trip to New York and…"

"Why do you think that he could be a suspicious individual, Professor?" Tina chimed in. "After all, it must have been something that caught your eye about him?"

Newt was not fond of this conversation and Tina knew it. She jumped in when, even in the dark, she could see him turning red with anger.

"Miss Goldstein, you are right. Something did catch our attention. Something out of the ordinary," Dumbledore began. "You see, the first correspondence between Theseus Scamander and Percival Graves was basically nothing. All work, nothing personal. But about two months into their correspondence, it changed. Both began to include details about their lives. It wasn't cold and clinical anymore."

"And when did their letter-writing begin?"

"It began 18 months ago; Theseus wrote to the real Graves for advice on how he ran his department," Dumbledore said.

"And two months into that, it changed," Tina said.

"I don't see…" Newt began.

"You think that Grindelwald was using Theseus to gain information about Graves. And then Grindelwald used that information to transfigure into Graves and live as him."

"And we still haven't found the real Graves," Dumbledore said.

"But why were you tracking my brother's letters in the first place?" Newt asked. "I don't understand."

"Newt, I don't like to have to tell you think, but the Wizengamot has suspected Theseus of less-than clandestine behavior, ever since the war," Dumbledore said. "We've been intercepting his letters since then."

"Really?" Newt said. "And you never thought to tell me anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you until we had the hard and fast proof," he told Newt.

Without thinking, Tina reached out her hand and covered Newt's with her own.

"Is it possible that he's being used?" Newt asked. "That Grindelwald is just controlling his mind?"

"We have considered that. But we do think that he's acting of his own free will," Dumbledore said. "And since he requested your… _friend_ …to join you here, we thought it best if we stepped in now."

"You think he wants something with Tina now?"

"Something nefarious, I would presume, yes."

"Then she must return to New York. You are not safe with me, Tina," Newt told her.

"No," she said steadfastly. "I'm not going anywhere. If he thinks I'm going to just be taken down, well, your brother is going to be sorely mistaken," Tina told Newt.

"I like her, Newt," Dumbledore smiled behind his red beard.

"Tina, I cannot let you…"

"You need to quit telling me what's best for me, Newt. I should have thought that you would have learned by now: we're better together," Tina said before she realized. She stared into her mug of butterbeer immediately.

"I agree with your companion, Newt," Professor Dumbledore said. "I know the both of you were going to go find your sister and her Muggle fiancé but sticking together will be best. And making sure you have the safety net of protections set up should be in your best interest. We do have a couple of safe houses set up, I should think…"

"We will have to stay at my parents' home," Newt said. "Or my mother will never forgive me."

"Well, if that is the case, we can put several charms on your person," Dumbledore said. "I do not like that I had to share this news with you."

"That my brother is believed to be in cahoots with the darkest wizard that's ever lived? I do think I understand that," Newt said.

"We have him under investigation because we hoped it wasn't the case, Newt," Dumbledore replied.

"I understand," Newt repeated quietly.

Tina's heart was breaking for the man that sat to her right. Her hand was still holding his and her grip had tightened as Dumbledore shared his news.

"You both need to be getting on. The same bicycle tire will take you to your destination: right outside the Ministry of Magic."

All three of them stood from the table and Tina regretfully released Newt's hand. He picked up his case and extended his right to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor," Newt said, shaking his hand, but staring at the ground.

"Yes, thank you," Tina added. "I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances."

"I think we shall in the future," Dumbledore said. "I will contact you in the near future, Newt. And in the meantime, you know where to find me," he said and with a quick nod, he disapparated.

This left Newt and Tina staring at one another.

"Oh, Newt…" Tina began.

"We had better get moving," he said, cutting her off. He put a couple of gold coins – galleons – on the table and he moved toward the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Newt, don't you think we should discuss this?" Tina asked when they were in the alley.

"I'd rather not," he replied quickly. He was not meeting her eyes and she didn't like that.

"But…"

"We just need to get to the Ministry," he said. "Please, just…"

"No," she said, setting her case down and crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child. "Not until we talk about this."

"I don't think there is anything to discuss, Tina. Dumbledore pretty well said it all, don't you think?" Newt said.

Tina knew that everyone had this side inside them, and granted they hadn't known each other long, she had never seen this anger. He'd been emotional when his case had been confiscated by MACUSA, but not angry, not like this. Frankly, Tina was concerned for him.

"My brother could be a Grindelwald follower. Worse yet, he could be…"

"Could be," Tina replied. "We don't know anything for certain," she said softly.

"You heard what Dumbledore said. The Wizengamot suspects him. Has suspected him for a long while; they've been tracking him for months. And now…"

Tina reached out and took his hand again and squeezed.

"We'll figure it out. Together," she said. "Shall we?" she motioned to the tire.

"I suppose we should," Newt said quietly.

He was taken aback by Tina. He'd known her long enough to know she was brave, incredibly so, and she wouldn't hesitate to throw herself headlong into trouble if she had to, but without coming out directly, Dumbledore had made them spies and she was agreeing to it. They would have to pretend to be clueless. Newt could press Theseus for information.

Newt took a moment to look into Tina's eyes and managed a small smile for her. Maybe things would turn out all right, providing they stuck together. And Newt was hoping that they stuck together for a good and long time.

… …

It was safe to say that Tina was ill-prepared for the Ministry of Magic. She had allowed Newt to shrink her suitcase, as well as his own, and he was carrying them in his coat pockets before they moved towards the call boxes that served as the entrance to the Ministry.

"Dial 6-2-4-4-2," Newt instructed as he closed the door to her booth.

She waited until he was inside his call box and dialing the numbers. Tina did the same and suddenly the ground began to move upwards, or rather, she began to move downwards.

In a matter of moments, both Tina and Newt stood in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

"Mercy Lewis," Tina said under her breath. It was grand, for something that was miles below the ground and it was blowing Tina away.

Newt managed another smile for Tina's awe. "Tina, if you'll accompany me," he said.

"Of course, of course," Tina said, forcing her mouth closed. She worked at MACUSA; she was going to have to quit being this way and it was going to have to happen immediately.

Tina walked side by side with Newt as they reached a sturdy looking witch in a set of lime green robes.

"Mrs. Dawson," Newt said, amiably.

The woman regarded Newt carefully, and after a minute, her thin lips spread into a warm smile.

"Newt Scamander! You're finally back," she said.

"Well, I haven't been gone all that long, really…" he said.

"But you're back. And your book is a huge hit!" she said. "Diana! Newt's back!" she called behind her.

A short and stout blonde witch rounded a corner and her face broke into a smile. "Newt! My dear, boy!" she said. "You're here! And who is this?" she said in a voice that seemed too loud for her body. All the available eyes turned towards Newt and Tina.

"This is…she is…my…well…" Newt stammered as he sought out the correct description for what Tina was to him.

"I'm Porpetina Goldstein, Auror for MACUSA," she said, extending her hand to the blonde witch in front of her.

"Oh, MACUSA?" Mrs. Dawson said. "Porpetina…where have I heard that name…?" she said, tapping her charts in front of her with her wand. "Ah-ha! You have an appointment with Newt's brother, Mr. Theseus Scamander. Ms. Goldstein, you'll take the third lift on the left there to the third floor," she pointed a long finger adorned with three rings on it to a bank of elevators. "Your appointment time is set to begin in less than ten minutes; you should get a move on so you aren't late. Mr. Scamander hates tardiness."

"Well, ladies, I will be taking T-Miss Goldstein up to see my brother," Newt said. "Shall we?" he motioned for the elevators.

"No, you can stay here with us," Diana said. "And tell me where I can find some Occamy shells," she added with a wink.

"Miss Goldstein's appointment is only for her, Newt," Mrs. Dawson said. "It says very explicitly that it was Miss Goldstein's appointment only," she finished.

"Well, Theseus will just have to see me, as well," Newt said. "I've never been one for following _all_ the rules," he told Tina. "Warn him if you must," Newt said.

Newt held his elbow out and Tina linked her arm through his. It just felt right.

They climbed into the lift and waited for their destination. Once at their floor, they stepped out. Tina barely had the time to look around when someone had met them.

"Little brother," a voice said condescendingly.

There was only one person that this could be.

"Hello, Theseus," Newt said.

…

Author's note: what do you think?!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Little brother," a voice said condescendingly.

There was only one person that this could be.

"Hello, Theseus," Newt said.

The man before them smiled and pulled Newt into a hug. Newt allowed it to happen and he slowly, almost begrudgingly, put his arms around him.

From where she stood, Tina could tell that Theseus Scamander was just a tad taller than Newt and they shared the same hair color. Theseus' was tamed into a much shorter style, though, and was slicked back from his forehead. Tina also noted the distinct lack of freckles on Theseus' face. She knew that she shouldn't be comparing the two brothers but her mind kept listing all the reasons that Newt was the better sibling.

Tina smiled as best she could as the embrace between the two brothers ended and Theseus turned his attention to her.

"Miss Goldstein…" he extended his hand.

It was immediately clear that he had a lot of confidence in himself and he shook her hand in a practiced, politician-like way. Dressed in a bold tweed sport coat, Tina saw that he had at least an additional 50 pounds on Newt and probably always had.

"Mr. Scamander," Tina began. "It is very nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you from your brother," she told him as she shook his hand.

Theseus laughed. "Well, I know that can't possibly be true," he said. For a moment, as she met his eyes while he laughed, she saw the family resemblance between them, but it was fleeting. "It is certainly wonderful to meet the woman who has finally caught my baby brother's eye Turning his head from those creatures is no easy feat, Miss Goldstein."

"Please, call me Tina, Mr. Sc –"

"Theseus, of course," he interrupted her. "But I can see why, Newt. She is a lovely creature indeed."

"Yes," Newt agreed, muttering to his feet.

"You haven't been intrigued by a woman since Leta, right, Newt?"

"I would very much appreciate if you would refrain from embarrassing me, Theseus. I can very well do that on my own," Newt told him.

He caught Tina's eye and smirked, just so.

"Well, come in, my dear Tina. And we can get better acquainted. Newt, don't you have another place to be?" he asked.

"No," Newt said firmly.

"I would like to speak with your traveling companion on my own. Ministry business," he offered as explanation.

Tina did not want Newt to go but it was evident that he wasn't going to be permitted to stay.

"I'll be fine," Tina told Newt. "It's your brother, after all," she added.

"Quite right," Newt replied. "I'll just be down at my desk, then."

"I'll direct Tina there when we have finished our chat, Newton," he smiled.

Theseus followed Newt to the door and lowered his voice. "Quite a looker, Newt. Good show. But…American? You know how father will react…"

"It doesn't much matter to me," he said before directing his attention to Tina. "Second floor, back corner of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he told her.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced himself to leave as his brother closed his office door.

Theseus was laughing to himself when he turned back toward Tina.

"Please, have a seat, Tina. Tea?" he offered.

"No, thank you," replied politely.

"Ah, Americans," he offered as an explanation.

"I actually know plenty of folks that like, tea. I just don't happen to be one of them, Mr. Scamander. I don't think it's very kind of you to lump people together," she said.

Theseus smiled. "I see why Newt likes you."

"You really shouldn't tease him like that," Tina said. "He's…"

"Too sensitive. Always has been. But he's been able to use it for the creature, so there is his silver lining," he said. He looked up and realized that Tina wore a somber expression. "Oh, don't get defensive, Tina. I'm just joking. He's just always related to creatures more easily than people; nothing wrong with that. Before you, well, there was only ever Leta and I'm sure he's told you how that worked out."

"No, he hasn't," Tina replied. "And quite frankly…"

"He has always been too shy with women. It's probably my fault, as his older brother, really. And Leta was as cunning as she was beautiful. Still is, I hear. And you know, he took the blame for her."

Tina had been fixed upon the laces of her shoes until then when he'd made that comment. Her head snapped up immediately.

"He took the blame for what?" Tina asked.

"Leta Lestrange and whatever weird experiment she was doing is the sole reason Newt was expelled from Hogwarts. She was the one who caused the harm to the other students and since she had him wrapped around her little finger, she got him to say it was him. Dumbledore knew it wasn't him, though," Theseus told her as he paced through the office.

"Did she face any discipline of her own, then?"

"A slap in the wrist, maybe. You know the Lestrange family, though, I'm sure. No one wanted to cross them," he said. "I wonder why he didn't tell you. You _are_ together, are you not?"

"Well…"

"Well, don't rely on Newt to make that determination, darling Tina. Did you have to dress as a dragon for him to notice you?" he laughed.

"I don't think you're giving Newt nearly enough credit, Mr. Scamander. He's kind and caring and…"

" _Oh_ ," Theseus said with a knowing smile as he sat down. "I see."

Tina immediately faced her shoes once more while she gathered her scattered thoughts.

"Do you have anything specific that you wanted to speak with me about, Mr. Scamander?" Tina asked.

"Down to business then, eh? All right, then, Miss Goldstein. My concern is you," he said, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Me?" she asked.

"You, indeed. I've been in contact with your Madame Picquery and while you will both be in London for a bit, you and Newt, I would like you to work for my department. I understand that you're an excellent Auror and I would be remiss to not take advantage of your presence. And you were trained by Percival Graves, were you not?"

Tina blinked. "Yes, I had _some_ training with him. But I had already joined the department when he was promoted. And considering what we know now, it's rather difficult to say when he was kidnapped and replaced by Grindelwald," Tina added.

"And you fought Grindelwald, yes?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes, but…"

"With Grindelwald out and about, it would be best to use you to our advantage, don't you think?" he asked. "Your President seemed to have agreed with me. Please do us the favor of lending your talents to us."

"My talents?" she repeated. "I do appreciate the flattery, but…"

"We really could use your expertise," Theseus said. "We're short-staffed at the moment and it would be a pity to have you sit on your hands when you could be working," he told her.

Tina didn't know what to say. With Newt going to be pre-occupied for the foreseeable future, Tina would need _something_ to do. And if she was working alongside Theseus, she could use her time to keep an eye on him.

"All right" Tina said. "Since you did ask so nicely," she said with a fake smile.

"Wonderful," Theseus said. "Just wonderful. I'll have an office cleared out for you at once," he told her.

"I most definitely do not need an office. I don't even need a desk. Wherever is fine."

"I do insist on a desk," he said. "So, where are you and Newt planning on staying?"

"I think Newt mentioned your parents' home," Tina said as she rose from her seat. "But I am going to see about my own lodging. I don't want to impose on your family."

Theseus' next laugh came out as a chortle. "My mother would have Newt's head if she found out he brought a girl to London and she didn't get to fuss over her. If anything, Newt can stay at his little flat and you can stay at the Scamander home," he said.

Tina nodded. She wanted the whole conversation to be done and over with but Theseus kept trying to draw it out. He kept talking as she moved towards the door.

"You can start on Monday morning. Nine sharp!" he smiled. "And I should think I'll see you for supper at mother's house tonight."

Tina forced another smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she lied. None of it was wonderful. "Thank you for the opportunity to do some work while I'm here."

"Instead of simply following Newt around while he draws little pictures of creatures and mucks about? Darling, yes, he does need someone to make sure he doesn't set the place alight when he turns around to quickly near a candle, but it shouldn't be _you_ baby-sitting him. You have been trained as an Auror and that's what you should be doing," he said.

"Thank you," Tina said before looking down at the thin band on her wrist. "Oh, dear, is it that time already? I must go find Newt," she said, trying to excuse herself.

"Of course, of course," he said. "Go find Newton. I'll send word to mother that we'll have you and Newt for supper as well."

Tina knew she should argue and say that they would send word to Newt's mother themselves, but she desperately wanted away from Theseus. He certainly thought highly of himself, but Tina had found that most men like Theseus did. In fact, until Jacob had unexpectedly come into their lives, Queenie had mostly dated men like Theseus. And Tina couldn't stand the lot of them.

"Thank you," Tina said. "And I should go find Newt," she said.

"Very well," he said, striding to the door and opening it for Tina.

Tina wasted no time in locating the bank of elevators and making her escape.

Behind her, Theseus Scamander closed his office door behind the woman and he locked it. It would be much easier to keep an eye this clever witch. He was glad that she didn't resist too much when she was offered the position, but how could she? He would keep his brother and Tina apart as much as he could in the foreseeable future so the next phase of the plan would be able to take place.

He sat down at his desk and began his next letter.

…

Newt had gone straight from his brother's office down to his department. Several of his coworkers had stopped him in order to offer him congratulations on the success of his book and that made him even more uncomfortable. He'd mumbled his thanks and moved to his desk in the back corner.

Newt preferred to be away from other employees while he worked and the set-up of his area proved that. He was an island unto himself. And now for the last ten minutes, he'd been sitting back, alone, watching the time tick by on his pocket watch.

"What could be keeping her?" he asked aloud.

"She was offered a job," Tina told him, suddenly at his side.

Newt jumped. "Where did you come from?" he asked, standing.

"I was just looking around," she smiled.

"You were offered a job? Where? Here?" he said.

"Your brother," Tina replied.

"I already have a brother," Newt said, smirking at his feet. "But I must say you are much better to look at."

"Newt," Tina blushed. "I meant your brother offered me a job as an Auror while I'm in London," she said. "He wants me to work with him."

"That is…simply out of the question, Tina," Newt said. "You just…"

"Well, you know I'm not just agreeing to it to say I can," she said, dropping her voice. "You know this is an excellent way for me to watch Theseus. I'm to report back here Monday morning," Tina said.

Newt was silent.

"Your brother said he would let your mother know of our arrival," Tina added.

"I've already done it," Newt said, eyes fixed on his desktop.

"Oh," Tina replied. A beat of silence passed. "Are we just going to continue on like this? That you're mad at me and you don't speak? If that is the case, I shall promptly return to New York."

"I should think giving ultimatums is beneath you, Miss Goldstein," he muttered.

"Don't think of it as an ultimatum. It's just what is going to happen. Why should I stay here in London if you won't speak to me? _You're_ the entire reason I'm here."

Newt finally looked up from the messy stack of parchment on his desk. "Well, I certainly do not want you to have made this long journey and then just leave," he said. "And I do want you to travel with me. This information regarding my brother – I just don't want you to be put into any danger.

Tina nodded slowly.

"I'm…well…quite… _fond_ …of you," he said quietly.

"Fond?"

Newt nervously chewed on his bottom lip. "Yes, fond. I was rather hoping you were fond of me, as well?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," she whispered.

Newt looked up out of the corner of his eye while a small smile played upon his lips.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes, Newt. I should think I'm _quite_ fond of you as well," she said. "Why else would I agree to follow you around the world?"

"Nothing better to do, perhaps? Or maybe to keep me out of trouble?" he offered, with the hint of that smile. "Perhaps this _will_ be a good thing," he said.

"We won't know until we try," Tina replied.

"Yes, yes," Newt said. "So, I think we should make our way to my parents' home; it's nearly five," he stood from his desk chair.

"Um, yes," Tina said, still slightly confused on the conversation they'd just shared. But she was following along with Newt as best she could. "Do you think it really is a good idea for me to stay with your family? I don't mind finding some other place to stay if…"

"I'm sure Theseus told you this as well, but my mother, Agatha Scamander, would have both our heads if she wasn't allowed to play hostess. Shall we?" he asked.

Tina nodded and Newt led them out.

… …

Author's Note: thanks, y'all! You're the best! Feel free to leave me notes and/or reviews. Side note – I'm imagining the actor, Rafe Spall, as Theseus, just in case you wanted to see what I was picturing.

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: My deepest apologies for not having this chapter up yesterday. I tried to get it all typed out and silly me, I fell asleep at my computer. Anyway, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for my tardiness.

Huge thanks go out to those of you who have stuck with me this far and to those individuals who always offer encouraging words. Whether you leave a review or not, you're awesome!

Chapter 19

They were standing in front of the wall of Ministry fireplaces and it was evident that Newt was oblivious to the apprehensive look on Tina's face.

"Do you think we should apparate, or travel the No-Maj way?" Tina asked, a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"Floo travel is perfectly safe and as long as you speak loudly and clearly, it's incredibly accurate," Newt said. "My parents' home is on the network. It will take us right into the drawing room."

Tina turned from Newt and looked around at everyone coming and going around them. It was after five, and it didn't seem to matter; the Ministry remained busy.

"It's well…" Tina began. "You see…"

"Tina, you can tell me anything," he smiled warmly.

"I've never met anyone's parents before…" she said quietly.

Newt shook his head. "Well, of course you have!" he said. "I'm sure that you've met lots of people's parents," he said obliviously; it was clear that Tina would have to explain further.

"I just wondered how you would introduce me to your parents," she said. "I'm not trying to push anything, but…"

"Oh," he said, the tips of his ears tinging pink. "You mean…" Newt trailed off.

"Yes, exactly," she said, letting out a deep breath of relief that she was finally being understood. "So…what are you going to call me – to your mother, specifically?"

"Well, I suppose I hadn't really thought on it much. Or, at all, really," Newt said, uncertainly. "Shall I not call you Tina?" he asked.

Tina smiled. "Tina is fine," she said. "But do you think that we should apparate _outside_ the home so as we aren't just arriving in their home?"

"Of course not! You have nothing to worry about, Tina. Floo Network homes expect drop-ins. Besides, my mother _knows_ that we're coming," Newt said. "Take a pinch of Floo powder, step up to the grate, throw in the powder and wait for the flames to turn emerald green. State _Scamander Home, Ipswich_ nice and clear, and then step in. After a moment, you will arrive at your location. Be sure to keep your elbows tucked in and your eyes closed. And again, speak loudly and clearly."

"If you say so, Mr. Scamander," Tina said in an uncertain voice. "If you say so…"

"Shall I go first, then? So you can see?" Newt said. "And then I'll be waiting on the other end."

Tina nodded. "Yes, please," she replied.

She watched in silence as he moved toward the fireplace nearest them. Newt grabbed a pinch of the sparkling powder and tossed it into the flames. They turned a brilliant shade of emerald green.

"Scamander Home. Ipswich," he said loudly. He stepped into the flames and with a pop, he was gone.

Tina was still uncertain about travel by Floo and even more so about meeting all of Newt's family, but she had no choice now. She stepped up and took her own pinch of powder. It glittered in her hand before she threw it into the fire in the grate.

"Scamander Home. Ipswich," she shouted as she stepped into the flames. And in a pop, she was gone as well.

In that instant, Tina was being sucked down a drain – or at least it felt that way. She banged her elbow on something hard and she pulled both arms in close to her. She was spinning and Tina forced her eyes closed so she could keep the soot out and keep from getting dizzy. After what felt like an eternity, the feeling of spinning stopped and she was dropped out of the vortex.

Tina began to feel herself fall as she stopped and something caught her. She forced her eyes open and found herself looking into Newt's smiling face.

"How was your first Floo travel?" he smiled as he let go of her.

Tina began to dust the soot from the hem of her skirt.

"It was certainly…interesting," she replied.

"Well, you made it in one piece," Newt said.

"Was there danger of that?" Tina asked.

"No – the real problems lie in the use of fake Floo powder. There's been all manner of injuries from the people experimenting with the ingredients. The stuff is so inexpensive, yet there always seems to be someone who _had_ to try to make the next revolutionary mix."

"Oh, I see," Tina said.

"Newton?" a woman's voice called. "Is that you, Newton?"

Newt's face broke into a smile. "Yes, Mother! We're here!" he called to the dismembered voice. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" the voice called. "Bring yourself and your lady friend back here."

Tina's body stiffened.

"You needn't look so concerned, Tina," Newt said. "My mother is as harmless as the Hippogriffs she breeds," he said.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Just a joke," Newt said. "But really, do relax. My mother will very much like you. We're on our way, Mother!" Newt called. "This way," he smiled to Tina.

"Newt, hold on, please," Tina said.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell your mother about what Dumbledore said?" she asked quietly.

"No, I should think not," Newt replied. "I don't think we should worry about her needlessly."

Tina gave a curt nod. "All right. Lead on," she forced a smile.

Newt led her through the home, showing her an odd or end on the way. It was a very short tour, but it seemed to last for an eternity. But soon enough, they turned a corner and Newt walked them into the kitchen. Tina never would have though the home was this large from the outside.

A woman, in a No-Maj dress and apron stood by a stove. She was smaller than Tina had imagined, but when she turned, it was clear that Newt took after his mother.

She heard them enter the rom and she turned while wiping her hands on the apron.

"Newton!" she exclaimed with her arms out.

The two of them embraced but she broke apart abruptly and she turned to Tina.

"Well, aren't you just…?" Agatha trailed off while wearing a smile. "You must be Tina," she said.

"I am, yes," Tina said quietly. "It's incredibly wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Scamander."

"Oh, my dear, sweet girl, call me Agatha!" she said as she pulled Tina into a hug. "I'm a hugger," she said as she released Tina.

There was a faint knocking that sounded far off and Newt moved to check his pockets. He pulled out his miniaturized case and the knocking got louder.

"Newt, go take care of those beasts and I will keep Tina here with me," Agatha said.

"Oh, I…" Newt started as he saw Tina's pleading face.

"You heard me," Agatha said in a pleasant voice. "Your father will be home shortly and we will be expecting Theseus and his flavor of the week anytime now. Tina, you don't mind helping me with supper, do you?" Agatha asked.

"I will be as much help as I can. I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook," Tina confessed.

"I only mastered some of this last week, you know. I don't have a clue how the Muggles do it! And I don't want to know," she said as she enchanted a knife to chop some vegetables. "Newt, your creatures need tending to," Agatha said to Newt who was staring at his mother and Tina getting along so far.

He knew it would be fine, but it didn't stop him from enjoying the moment.

"Right, right," he said. "I'll just be…" he said to Tina.

Newt knew she would be fine with his mother and the look of panic was gone from Tina's face. In fact, if he was right, she looked excited to be working in said kitchen.

"I'll just be down in the case, then," he said. "Engorgio," he muttered as he pointed his want towards the suitcase. It became its normal size and he moved to the backdoor that was to his left. He turned back to Tina before he was gone totally. "Do you want me to leave your suitcase for you?" he asked.

"No, I should be fine," Tina said.

"Get a move on, Newt. Your beasts won't like it if you don't get to them," Agatha scolded him with a smile on her face. "And would you feed Princess and Alistair?" she asked Newt before turning to Tina. "They are my youngest Hippogriffs right now," she told her.

Tina nodded. "Those are some interesting names…"

"When you meet Princess, you'll understand her name," Agatha laughed. "Quit standing around, Newt," she said.

Newt grinned once more and disappeared out the door with his case.

"So, Tina…" Agatha began.

"Yes, ma'am?" Tina replied.

"Oh, please – no ma'am's; you can call me Agatha. You're the first girl Newt has ever brought home, you know? And I promised myself that I wasn't going to do or say anything that would embarrass my son, but you know…" Agatha's voice cracked. "So…I figure I should just get this out of the way – are you and my son an item?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I…"

"That would be a yes," Agatha said with a big smile.

"I don't…" Tina tried.

"Tina, you should know, Newt sometimes take a bit to get moving, but when he sets his mind to something, _or someone_ , well, it's always worth it," Agatha said. "I know you're feeling a bit overwhelmed and I promise I won't bring it up again, just know that if Newt thinks you're special, it's because you are."

"That's…that's very kind of you to say," Tina managed to choke out. "I…"

"No, don't worry, dear," she patted Tina on the shoulder. "You don't need to say anything. So, let's get down to business, shall we? I'll show you around the kitchen and you can tell me all about yourself."

Tina already felt at home in the Scamander kitchen. Agatha Scamander was a warm and loving woman and they took to on another immediately. And for the remainder of the hour, Tina answered questions and asked some as well and also learned how to make a crust for potpie that would make Queenie jealous.

Dinner was just about ready when more arrivals were heard in the other end of the home.

"That'll be Theseus and the girlfriend," Agatha said in a semi-mocking tone. "She's – I shouldn't say anything. She's as nice as can be, but _dull_. Unless it's in the gossip column of the _Daily Prophet_ , well, she won't know about it. Don't tell anyone what I've said, will you?" she whispered to Tina conspiratorially. "But I think Theseus keeps the poor girl around because she's pretty and it makes him feel smarter," she laughed. "Of course, Theseus is smart on his own, he just doesn't want a partner that'll argue with him. And if Artemis, that's their father, and I didn't fight occasionally, we wouldn't still be together today," she smiled. "Do you and Newt…"

"I would say that he and I have had our fair share of disagreements since meeting one another," Tina said, nodding.

"And your parents, they must miss you terribly while you're here," Agatha said.

"Well, they both passed away when my sister and I were kids. We – Queenie and I – were on our own after that. It was Dragon Pox," Tina said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear!" she pulled Tina into a tight hug.

They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat from the doorway behind them.

"Theseus, would you mind terribly setting the table?" Agatha asked her son without any other greeting. Tina didn't miss that Agatha's body language and demeanor had changed since his arrival.

"Mrs. Scamander, it smells wonderful," the young woman next to Theseus said. "I'm Rebecca Hardwicke," she said to Tina. No doubt about it, Rebecca was beautiful. She had long blond hair and a bright smile. Tina could tell immediately that Rebecca was part Veela.

"Tina Goldstein," Tina replied. "I would shake your hand, but I'm covered in powdered sugar. This is why I don't cook," she joked. "It's nice to see you again, Theseus," Tina smiled as nicely as she could.

"Likewise," he replied. "Darling, come help me set the table?" he turned to his girlfriend and asked.

"Of course, sweets," she smiled back.

"The _Royal Doulton,_ mother?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a celebration," she said without looking away from her pot on the stove.

When both the visitors were gone from the room, Tina watched Agatha Scamander fire a silencing charm towards the doorway.

"You mustn't tell anyone what I'm about to say. Not even Newt," Agatha said.

Tina looked at her curiously. "I – I don't think I can make that promise, Mrs. – Agatha. I would probably have to tell Newt most…well…everything."

"I knew I liked you," Agatha smiled fondly at her. "Theseus may be head Auror and a war hero, but he's also…I mean to say that I'm fairly certain that he's into some dark magic. I don't want to think that it's Grindelwald, but I fear it could be. You know, a mother knows. He was so different when he came back from the war. And even when Grindelwald was captured by MACUSA, he was traveling. He said he was still looking for supporters, but I think it was _his_ business, if you know what I mean."

Tina was shocked to hear this coming from her, but at the same time, she wasn't. Shew as about to tell her what they'd learned from Dumbledore, but she quickly thought better of it.

"What – what makes you think this?" Tina asked.

"All the time before Grindelwald was captured, Theseus said he was _searching_ for him. But I don't believe it. And he was furiously corresponding with someone and he feigned it of as all work. But – I saw one and I'm certain it was plans with Grindelwald himself."

Agatha removed the spell on the doorway without looking at it as an older version of Theseus walked through it.

"Dinner at the usual time, dear?" he asked. "And who do we have here?" he asked as he looked at Tina.

"Darling, this is Porpetina Goldstein, an Auror from MACUSA. She's traveling with Newt," she told him. "Tina, this is Artemis Scamander, Newt and Theseus' father, and my _wonderful_ husband," she smiled.

"You could sound a bit less sarcastic, dear," he said before turning to Tina. "Traveling with _our_ Newt? A girl?" he asked with a smile.

Tina could do nothing but nod her head.

"Tina, why don't you go and get Newt; tell him that supper is going to be served in ten minutes whether he's done down there or not," Agatha said as she held out a towel for Tina to wipe her hands on.

"Will do," Tina said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander," Tina told him before heading out the back door.

"What's all that about?" Artemis asked. He was taller than Theseus even, but it was clear that Theseus had taken after. His head of hair, while still quite full, was pure white. He bent down to kiss his wife and he stood next to her.

"Do not tease that poor boy," Agatha told him sternly. "You let him be, do you hear me?"

He stole a carrot from the plate and grinned at her. "You're no fun, d'you know that, my dear?" he told her.

"Well, I like Tina and would like to keep her from running off."

"She didn't look like she was going anywhere," Artemis replied.

"He _loves_ her," Agatha said. "We could have grandbabies someday," she said wistfully.

"I think you're putting the cart before the Thestral, darling," Artemis said.

Agatha shook her head. "No, no, I don't think I am. A mother knows."

Artemis wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as they both watched Tina descend into the case that lay open in the backyard.

…

"Newt?" Tina called. "Newt!" She moved through the small shed and out into the menagerie. She paused for a moment to look around and Dougal appeared to her left. He took her hand and Tina allowed herself to be led over to the Moon-Calf enclosure.

Newt was divested of his coat and waistcoat and his shirtsleeves were rolled up as far as they would go. He was crouched down, whispering to the baby Moon-Calf that was being cleaned by its mother.

When she was close enough to hear what he'd been saying she heard, "I say, good show." He was looking over the baby and Frannie, the mother, who was looking mighty proud. He turned slowly when he heard Tina's footsteps.

"I'm sorry to have been so long, but I just _had_ to stay to help; well as much as I could," Newt said.

Tina stood next to him and they both looked down at the tiniest, and newest, member of the Moon-Calf group.

"I think your mother will cut you some slack in this case," Tina told him.

"Well, she'll have to cut me some more because the other three will be coming along soon," Newt said.

"But you need to eat, Newt. I don't think Frannie would begrudge you that," Tina said. "I can stay with her while you go and we can switch."

Tina couldn't tell him about her conversation with his mother just now. It would ruin the moment. He was so happy, it was like it was his child that had been born.

"No, I should think we have time. I think it's going to be a couple more hours before she starts to labor once more. You know, it's unusual to have such time length between births in almost every other creature, but Moon-Calves developed this way because they always have multiple births. Moon-Calves have a 99-percent survival rate at birth. And then the mother isn't too taxed so she's able to tend to them all as well," he said as he scratched Frannie's chin.

"That's just lovely, Newt."

"I'm probably boring you," he said. "Sometimes, I just…"

"No," she stopped him. "I think it's just wonderful," she stopped him. "But I do think you should eat to keep your strength up. Especially if we'll be up all night with Frannie and her babies," she told him.

"You're right. I'm going to get cleaned up and we shall to back up," he said to Tina before turning back to the Moon-Calf. "You did a very good job, Frannie. And we'll be back before you know it. You just take care of that little one. Do you mind if I let Tina give him a name?"

The Moon-Calf appeared to answer affirmatively.

"You heard her, Tina. Start thinking up a boy's name; Frannie gave you her approval," he smiled.

"Well, thank you, Frannie. It's an honor and I hope to not disappoint," Tina replied with her own smile.

Ten short, dreaded minutes later, Tina was sat next to Newt and across the table from Theseus and Rebecca. Agatha and Artemis were at the ends with Agatha closest to Tina. Everyone was eating in silence.

"Has Porpetina told you that I've hired her?" Theseus asked the group after the lengthy silence.

"No, she didn't," Agatha said, giving Tina a sideways look. "But she _is_ an Auror, so she'll be an excellent addition to your team, I should think."

Tina wished she'd said something earlier.

"We certainly hope so," Theseus said, with a self-satisfied smile.

"Newt," Artemis began. "It is my understanding that your book has been flying off the shelves at all the stores," he said.

Newt swallowed the bite he'd just taken and nodded. "Yes, that is what Obscurus Books keeps telling me. Mr. Worme did send a letter 'round, though, when he'd heard I had decided to skip some of my book tour appearances. I've had a word with him now, though," Newt said. "I think we're all back on track," he said.

"Well, as _on track_ as you ever were, right, Newt?" Theseus joked.

"Newton..." Rebecca started, ignoring Theseus' attempt at humor.

"Please, call me Newt," he smiled. "I'm only _Newton_ when I've gotten myself in trouble," he laughed.

"So, Newt, what is your favorite creature? I've read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ cover to cover, all my friends have as well, and we simply have to know which you prefer," Rebecca said.

Theseus was staring at the woman, his mouth slightly open. "You did? You do?"

"Of course! It's all anyone is talking about right now. Well, aside from the nasty business of Grindelwald having escaped and all. But anywho, favorite creature, Newt?"

Newt smiled down at his plate. "That's a very good question, but I couldn't possibly choose a favorite. To know any one of them is to love them."

"But you must have one that you prefer. One that piques your interest more than the others?" Rebecca smiled.

"I daresay, um, well, I, um…that would be Tina, then."

…

Author's Note: so what do you think of Newt's family? And everything else, of course! Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Thanks to all you awesome folks who left me notes on the last chapter! Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter!

Chapter 20

Sometime later, as they were finally relaxing after Frannie had the other three of her calves, Tina decided to talk to Newt. She thought she still might be blushing from his admission at dinner, but she had to discuss with him what Agatha had said.

"Newt…" she said softly in a serious tone.

His eyes were on the mother Mooncalf until he heard his name. "Tina?" he replied in the same tone she'd used.

"I need to talk to you about something. I think you oughta know…" she said as she paced.

Newt's eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "I told you that you can tell me anything."

"Your mother thinks the same way of Theseus as Dumbledore," she blurted out.

"She does? She told you that…and not me?" Newt said in a wounded tone.

"I don't know why she told me and not you. But don't be upset with her," Tina told him. "She told me I couldn't tell anyone, but I told her I…I don't keep secrets from you."

"Did you tell her what Professor Dumbledore had said?" Newt asked.

"No, no, I did not. You asked me not to. I just listened to what she had to say," Tina said. "And I need to remember to apologize for not telling her about the job. I hope she wasn't upset with me."

"Mother doesn't hold grudges. And she'll understand. I suppose I _do_ need to speak with her now."

"Newt, why did you say that I'm your favorite creature?" she asked. "It…seems unlike you."

"Well, because…you are. I apologize profusely for the comparison, but really, I've got to learn about you the same way I learn about my creatures," Newt said, eyes on his boots. "Do you hate me for that?"

"Of course not!" Tina exclaimed. "I guess I'm just wondering why in the world you'd find me interesting enough. You have a wonderful family and successful career as both a Magizoologist and a best-selling author and I'm just Tina Goldstein from New York."

Newt finally looked up into her eyes. " _Just_ Tina Goldstein? I beg to differ, madam."

Tina rolled her eyes. "You do not need to say anything. I'm not lookin' for sympathy, Newt. I'm just saying – you could have your pick of traveling companions, or wife, if that's what you want."

"I rather thought I had picked," Newt said shyly to Tina. "You."

She couldn't take it anymore. She stopped pacing and moved to Newt. She planted a kiss on his lips that made him stand up. His fingers would their way into her hair and Tina's hands were firmly on his shoulders.

They broke apart for air only when they realized that the creatures around them were staring. Pickett was chirping happily as he seemingly floated in mid-air. Dougal appeared a moment later, and it was his shoulder on which Pickett was standing.

"Does that mean they approve?" Tina smiled. She was still in Newt's arms and if it were up to her, she'd never leave.

"I do believe you've been accepted as one of them," Newt said. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am? Holding you like this?" He asked, suddenly nervous again.

"No, I think I'm happy here," she said.

"Oh, good," he said, tucking a bit of wayward hair behind her ear.

They stood there, holding one another for a long time. It was only when Tina yawned that Newt decided he needed to get her to bed.

"I should get you to your room," he said, almost regretfully. He still had her hand in his as he gathered his coat in his free one. "It's very late."

"I'm fine," Tina said before yawning once more. This earned a chuckle from Newt.

"But, what about the Mooncalves?" she said as she was fending off another yawn. "Shouldn't we stay to make sure they're okay overnight?"

"I can do that," Newt said. "You should get some proper sleep before tomorrow. I'm sure Mother will want to show you around this weekend."

"No, no. I'm going to stay down here with you," she told him.

"Okay, I know enough that I should just agree with you. I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Newt said.

She nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Then let's get some work done while we're here, shall we?" he asked.

Only a half an hour had passed before Tina had gone into the shed to find something and didn't return. Newt, with Pickett on his shoulder, did a bit more work thinking she'd gone up and found her own way to her room. He retreated to the shed after a while and found her asleep on the cot. Newt smiled at Tina's sleeping form and began to leave the shed. He could conjure another cot and stay outside.

But Pickett protested loudly.

"Shush, Pickett, you'll wake Tina. You don't want to do that, do you?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

The Bowtruckle stopped chirping, but was tapping a leafy foot on Newt's shoulder with his arms folded across his chest.

"I can't stay in there, Pickett. You saw Tina," he said.

The Bowtruckle wasn't letting up.

"I know I could share, but…what if she wakes up and…it's not proper, Pickett. She's a lady."

But Pickett continued to point at the cot. It was then that Newt realized it had been made larger than when he'd left it and Tina really only lay on one side of it.

"She – do you think?" he asked the Bowtruckle.

Pickett nodded emphatically.

"If she wakes up and _hates_ me, I'm – blaming myself, still, I suppose," he said.

Slowly, Newt laid down on the magically expanded cot. He laid down right on the edge with his arms at his sides, giving himself at least six inches between the two of them. He was just about to close his eyes when Tina moved and he panicked in pure terror. But instead of waking up, she simply turned into his shoulder and rested her right hand on his chest. And that is how they stayed for the remainder of the night.

When Newt awoke the next morning, he happily found himself tangled up with Tina. A smile played on his lips before he realized someone else was in the shed with them.

Agatha Scamander stood at the end of the cot and she wore an expression that Newt struggled to decipher. He moved so slowly to remove Tina's arm from across his chest and her leg from over his own. He slowly moved to follow his mother out into the creature enclosures.

"You've done a lot of work down here since I last saw it," she said.

"Mother, I can explain…"

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Newt," her voice was clipped. She swallowed. "I take that back," she said, moving toward the Nundu enclosure. "You need to tell me what you know about your brother. And why is Tina taking a job with him?"

This was not the question that he had braced himself for, but it was something that needed to be addressed as well.

"Tina and I met with Albus Dumbledore before we came here yesterday," he said slowly. "We had an interesting chat, to say the least."

"And?" Agatha said.

"The Professor believes, as I understand you do, that he is working alongside Grindelwald. Tina agreed to the position so she can keep an eye on Theseus," Newt told her while he walked over near the Erumpant's area.

"She loves you, you know," she said, putting a hand on Newt's shoulder. "But she can't do that. That will put her in harm's way and…"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Newt quietly chuckled. "I've already told her that. When Tina sets her mind to something, she's not apt to change it anytime soon," he told Agatha.

"Newt, do you really think Theseus is capable of this? Do you really think he's working with Grindelwald?"

Newt was silent, but it wasn't because he had to contemplate the question. He just needed the most delicate way to tell her.

But there wasn't a delicate way to do it.

"Yes, I think that Theseus could really be dangerous."

"Early in 1926, before Grindelwald went into hiding, Theseus sent a delegation of his best Aurors to a location they thought they might find Grindelwald. All of them were taken down by him. All of them. And it was like he knew they were coming. I know it was all done on purpose. I accidentally got one of Theseus' letters; it was unsigned but I know it was from Grindelwald."

"And what did it say?" Newt asked.

"It was unsigned, but it said that he was going away and Theseus had to stick to the plan. It said that he should wait," Agatha said. "I should have said something to someone, but… at the time I was just so uncertain of it all. It's not much to go on, really. Especially since it was unsigned. Do you think me an old fool?" Agatha asked.

"Of course not," Newt replied. "He's your son, you wouldn't want to assume the worst, I understand."

"What should I do?"

"I think we need to heed Dumbledore's warning. We obviously cannot let on to Theseus what we know of him. What has Dad said?"

"I haven't told anyone until you and Tina. I don't want to tell your father," Agatha said. "I just don't want to worry him needlessly."

"Do you think that's wise?" Newt asked.

"I don't know anything anymore," Agatha said.

"It's going to be okay," Newt told his mother as he pulled her into a hug. He wasn't truly certain that he believed it, but he knew he needed to be as comforting as he could be. He felt her shudder, as she cried on his shoulder.

Further away, at the shed, Tina popped her head out. She immediately saw Newt holding his mother. Tina could read the body language and she was fairly certain of what the conversation was about.

She pulled herself back in the shed and realized the time. She also realized that Newt had actually spent the night with her. She'd conjured the bed larger to make sure she wasn't being selfish and now she was even happier that she'd done it. Perhaps it was out of character, but it did feel right.

She knew she probably looked a mess, but she'd get cleaned up later. Instead of waiting of them to find her, she gathered some feed and headed for the Mooncalves and Bowtruckles far away from the mother and son.

Tina and Dougal were watching the newest members of Newt's menagerie when Newt finally found her.

"I somehow knew you'd be here," he said, sitting down next to her. She had one of the babies in her lap and she and Dougal were taking turns petting it.

"Well, I woke up and didn't want to disturb you and Agatha – it looked rather tense," she said. "Is everything – well, of course it's not," Tina answered herself. "But were you able to make her feel better?"

"That remains to be seen, I suppose," Newt shrugged. "She wants you to be careful, Tina. And so do I," he told her. "And I do hope you don't mind that I shared the cot with you last night. It's not very proper. And I…"

Tina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He was quieted immediately.

"I don't mind, Newt," Tina said. "I was hoping you didn't think it was too forward of me to steal your cot and make it larger to invite you to stay there with me. Oh! What did your mother say?" she finished in a horrified tone. "Oh, she must think I'm a harlot!"

Newt smiled. "My mother thinks no such thing of you, Tina," he said. "And my mother was uncharacteristically quiet on the subject of you and me as unmarried individuals sharing a bed. Tina, I was wondering…and I know this is not an opportune time, but my timing has never been great…" he rambled on.

"Newt? What do you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Would I be all right with you if I called you my girlfriend?" he spit out. "It's, of course, absolutely acceptable to say no. I would, totally understand and…"

"Newt, yes. I think we could consider ourselves dating. Despite us never actually having had a proper date. But we've met each other's family. And you and I aren't known for doing things in the usual way," Tina said. "I would be honored."

"That's what you were trying to say yesterday, and it wouldn't get through my think skull, right?" he asked.

Tina shrugged slightly. "I don't want to push you."

"Few things in my life have ever felt this right, actually," Newt said.

"Oh," she said.

He took his chance and leaned over to kiss Tina. What began as a chaste kiss turned into a searing passionate encounter. It only broke when the Mooncalf in Tina's lap began to protest.

Both were laughing when they came up for air.

"Wow," Newt breathed.

"Yeah," Tina whispered back.

Tina moved the fussing baby Mooncalf into the pen with its mother and turned back to Newt.

"What are we going to do about Theseus?" Tina asked. "As much as I would like to enjoy my new title," she said with a small smile.

"Well, we need to catch him in the act."

…

Author's Note: I hoped you all liked it! I know Newt and Tina are a bit out of character from the movie, but I think the more they spend time together, the easier it is for them. Anyway, let me know what you think! Do you think it's scandalous that they shared a bed and were unmarried?


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hello all! Here is the next chapter! Thanks so much for your feedback on the last chapter (and not hating me too much for it!) Let me know what you think of this chapter as well!

Chapter 21

As much as Newt would have liked to take Tina up to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, he knew the short weekend they had needed to be spent formulating a plan. Part of said plan was informing Artemis Scamander of the potential allegations against Theseus. And they knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sunday afternoon, while Theseus was out to lunch with Rebecca and her family, Newt, Tina and Agatha cornered him in his study.

And to say that Artemis was upset was a complete and total understatement. In fact, he was fuming.

"You cannot honestly believe this!" Artemis shouted. Not only was the idea preposterous, he was caught totally off-guard with it. "You're all out of your minds! I should have you all checked into St. Mungo's!"

"Artie, you have to understand, it's not just us that thinks this. Newt was informed of an investigation on Dumbledore by the Wizengamot!"

"Everyone knows that Dumbledore is a crack pot old fool! A loon!"

"A loon that saved your son from being expelled."

"Because of a damn stupid thing Newt did! Or _said_ he did because he was afraid that Leta would be expelled," he roared. "What on Earth would Theseus need to follow Grindelwald for? He's a war hero! Merlin's Beard, Aggie, he's your son!" He was turning a shade of red and a vein was beginning to stick out on his forehead.

"Gellert Grindelwald is someone's son, too, Dad," Newt said to his father.

In an instant, the red in Artemis' face was receding.

"I raised the both of you to be tolerant of anyone and everyone. No man or woman, magic or not is better than the other. Everyone deserves fair treatment. And now you're telling me that my first born is a member of the pureblood…cult?" Artemis finished sadly. "You really, truly believe this of our son?" he asked Agatha while looking in his wife's eyes.

She nodded sadly.

He hung his head low. "Where did I go wrong? Just because Scamanders are pureblood – I – what are we going to do?"

"He has to be caught. He's aiding and abetting Grindelwald. I suspect he had a hand in Graves' kidnapping as well," Newt said.

"I'm going to be able to see him day to day at work," Tina said. "I'll be able to…"

"No," Artemis cut her off. "It's much too dangerous. Theseus…he could… You're a kind woman for offering, but you don't need to do this," he said.

Newt tentatively put his arm around Tina's waist and she leaned into him slightly.

"Tina isn't going to be talked out of this, I'm sure?" he asked her.

"I won't," Tina said quietly. "I'm hoping that by gaining his confidence, I can find out where Grindelwald is hiding."

"And if he catches onto your plan? Or what if Grindelwald has instructed him to hire you as part of his own plan?" Artemis asked.

She shook her head. "I know that Gellert Grindelwald knows me. And that's why it needs to be me that does this. I worked with Graves for months until he demoted me. And, I know that I was wrong to attack that No-Maj woman, but I now know that he moved me out of the department because I was getting close to realizing that information about Credence," she said.

"You attacked a Muggle?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a woman beating a child; I had to do something. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she told him.

"Sounds like you, Newt. We went on a family vacation when the boys were quite young. Newt, here, saw another boy attempting to burn a Bowtruckle with a magnifying glass. Bloody nose and black eye, right, my boy?" Artemis asked.

Sheepishly, he looked down to his feet. "You know I couldn't let him harm that creature."

"We were never allowed at that camp again," Agatha said.

"But none of us seemed to really mind," Artemis said with a shrug. "Looks like you two really are a matched set," he added. "Are you going to quit being coy about being a couple now?"

This time, it was Tina's turn to blush.

"For whatever reason, Tina Goldstein has agreed to be my girlfriend," Newt said.

"It only took 30 years," Artemis teased.

Agatha prodded him hard in the shoulder. "Artie! I told you not to tease him!"

The tone of the room had changed and it was welcome. They knew the mood wasn't going to be able to stay that way for long, plans had to be further developed and they'd have to be serious about it. But it was still a nice change, even for a short time.

…

That night, Tina and Newt fed the creatures and Newt insisted on helping her up the ladder out of the case.

In the hallway outside their rooms, their once-amiable silence turned awkward. A question, was plaguing both of their thoughts, but neither wanted to ask it.

It was an eternity before Newt quietly cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tina jumped in.

"I should probably get to bed. You too, right? You have a meeting with Isadora tomorrow morning, right?" Tina asked.

Newt's mouth was suddenly dry very dry. He nodded instead.

"All right, well…you…you sleep well, then," Tina said, hand on the doorknob to her bedroom.

Newt was simply watching her as she talked. The movement of her lips and the flutter of her eyelashes against her cheeks. He couldn't resist, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Good night, Tina," he said with a small smile when they stepped back from one another.

"Good night, Newt," she replied before quickly retreating into her room for the night. He waited until the door clicked closed.

Newt was proud of the slightly dazed look he'd left on her face and he smiled until he fell asleep in his own room.

He wasn't sure what time it was when his door opened. Bleary-eyed, he was able to make out that it was Tina. He pulled back his blanket and let her climb in next to him. He smiled as she snuggled into his shoulder and fell asleep.

When Newt finally awoke the following morning, he'd begun to think that he'd dreamed that Tina had come in his room for comfort. He was alone as he surveyed the early morning sun coming through the crack in his curtains.

Not much had actually changed in this room in his lifetime. Over the years, he'd added more stacks of books and a few odds and ends that he'd found in his travels, but it was basically still the same room. It was the room where he'd played with his imaginary creatures, where he'd learned of his acceptance to Hogwarts, where he'd quarantined himself in his depression while he waited for the school to decide his fate.

He stood from the bed and stretched before reaching to smooth the corner of the Hufflepuff pennant that was hanging on the wall opposite his bed. He was brought out of his walk down memory lane by a tentative knock.

"Come in," he called.

Tina was fully dressed when she opened the door.

"Good morning," Newt said

"Good morning," she replied quietly. Both her clipped tone and body language screamed that she was anxious. He hoped it wasn't because of him.

"Are you feeling all right, Tina?" he asked.

"Yes, no, I'm…I wanted to apologize for…last night," she said. "I should _never_ have come in here. I just…" 

Newt walked to her and gently put his hands on her upper arms. "You have nothing to apologize for. I don't mind. I'm actually grateful that you trust me."

"I just – I woke up from a nightmare and I was just lying there with everything running through my mind and…" she continued.

"Tina, listen to me," he smiled. Something about Tina being so uncertain was having the opposite effect on him. "I do not mind. You can join me any time you like," he said before he processed all of the connotations that his last statement held. "I don't mean…" he started, his confidence leaving him once more. "Oh, Merlin's Beard."

Tina finally smiled. "Thank you."

"I, erm, was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight, just the two of us, in Diagon Alley. I could show you around and…"

"That would be really nice, Newt," she said, looking down at her feet.

"It is a total and complete mystery how you two even met, considering how much you both stare down at the ground," Agatha laughed from the doorway behind them. "How did you sleep, Tina?" she smiled.

"I, uh, um…" Tina stuttered.

"Oh relax, the both of you. Its 1927, darlings. We're not living in the dark ages anymore. Besides, you're both adults. Quit looking so sheepish. It's okay to be together if that is what the both of you want. Breakfast is in five minutes; you both need to eat before you go, all right?" she said. Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and left them alone again.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you now?" Newt asked.

Tina smiled once more and then nodded. "I think that would be just fine."

…

Newt regretfully watched Tina disappear using the Scamander home's fireplace. He hated the idea of her going alone, but if _anyone_ would be best suited to discovering Grindelwald's plan, he was sure it was her.

"I think she'll be all right," Agatha told Newt with a hand on her son's shoulder. "Have I told you how proud of you I am?"

Newt shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Not today," he said quietly.

"Don't be silly, Newt," Agatha said. "I'm proud of the man and wizard you've become. Don't let your dad tease you too much. We're both happy for you and Tina, you know. It's nice to see that there is something good in all this…" she said as she got teary-eyed.

"Mother, you needn't upset yourself all over again. You know worrying only means you suffer twice," he told her.

"Your grandfather had a few wise moments, didn't he?" Agatha said. "Although some would simply call it _blarney_ , you know."

"Perhaps, yes. But I've always particularly liked that bit of wisdom, or blarney," Newt admitted.

"He loved you very much. He'd be proud of you, too. Always wanted to see what you'd become."

"I've been very lucky to always have your support. We both did."

"That's why your father is so taken aback by the whole situation with your brother. Something changed when Theseus went off to war; I'm certain that's the key to the whole thing," Agatha said.

"I'm going to do the research, Mother," he said. "I'm going to see what I can find in his official statement upon his return. Speak to some others that were there as well," Newt told her.

"And you'll be careful, won't you?" Agatha asked, but it was more of a warning versus an actual question.

Newt nodded and touched his mother's arm. "I will be, but you know that this is something that I need to do. I've got a meeting with Isadora Fanson of Obscurus Books, and then I'm going to the Ministry to read the archives and keep an eye on Tina."

Agatha nodded. "All right, good enough. Off you go, then."

She waved Newt off and he went through his normal routine to travel by Floo. In a flash, he was gone, leaving Agatha alone with her worried thoughts.

…

As Tina waited in the Ministry of Magic, she tried to process the last few days. Her sister had run off with a No-Maj dand Tina had no idea where she was. She'd posed as Newt's wife and then relocated to Britain with him. Now she was temporarily working for the British Ministry of Magic, living in the Scamander Family home, had a boyfriend, and was now involved in some kind of investigation of Newt's brother who was also her new boss. To be honest, she would have been surprised if she hadn't been having nightmares.

She was glad that Newt hadn't asked what the dream had been about. The most recent one was about Queenie – or rather, Queenie dying. And this was nothing new; Tina had been having these dreams since her parents had died. And as she'd grown older, they'd only grown more intense and last night's dream had been no exception. Her brain was now using details of things she'd seen as an Auror to create them and she had really seen some things.

In her moment of weakness, she'd gone to Newt and he'd been there for her. Just being near him had somehow managed to quiet her mind and she was able to sleep through the rest of the night. But when morning came, well, she'd realized things couldn't be like that – now when they weren't married. And that particular thing was _incredibly_ far off.

"Miss Goldstein?" a voice called to her.

Tina's attention moved to the man that was hurrying towards her from one of the elevators across from her. He was short, rotund, and smiled broadly; he didn't seem to mind that his Ministry robes dragged on the floor a bit as he moved.

Tina stood as he drew nearer to her and she put a smile on her face despite the nervousness she was feeling.

"Good morning; I am Tina Goldstein," she said.

"Nigel Lautrec, Senior Undersecretary to the Head Auror, Theseus Scamander," he introduced himself.

"Wow – that is _quite_ the title," Tina said. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Lautrec."

Nigel chuckled. "It's a very long phrase that means I handle all the bits and pieces for Mr. Scamander so he doesn't have to worry about them. It also means I get to meet nice folks like yourself," he said. "And I am charged with giving you the official tour. I understand that you have had an _unofficial_ one."

Tina nodded. "Yes, I was here on Friday with Mr. Scam – well, Newt Scamander. I saw a little bit. And I did have a meeting with Theseus…Mr. Scamander…well, obviously. I apologize," she stopped herself. "When I'm nervous I tend to babble."

This made Nigel laugh once more. "No reason to be nervous, Miss Goldstein. We're all looking forward to learning what we can from you. None of us have really had any experience with MACUSA; we're sure you can teach us a few things. By the way, nasty business going on there; have they found the real Percival Graves yet?"

Tina shook her head. "Not the last that I had heard, unfortunately."

"Yes, yes, that is terrible news," Nigel said. "All right, then. Please follow me. We'll make sure you have all the proper identification and then we'll get you all shown around our humble Ministry of Magic. Please stop me if you have any questions along the way."

"And you'll let Theseus – Mr. Scamander – know that I'm here?" Tina said as they navigated through the bustling lobby of the Ministry.

"Mr. Scamander was called away on business today," Nigel told her as they walked. "Quite unexpected, actually."

"Oh, he was?" I was hoping he would be here for my first day," Tina said. "Oh, well. I'm ready to learn the ropes, Mr. Lautrec," she said, silently wondering where it was that Theseus had been called to with such urgency.

Tina's desk was conveniently located about ten steps from Theseus Scamander's office. She'd been shown the whole of the Ministry, got all of her identity information, and now she was seated mere feet from Theseus' office that she knew was empty. But she was reading through several dozen of the most recent Ministry memos regarding all manner of topics ranging from the illegal use of Summoning charms in the Muggle shops to the escape of Grindelwald. All of them were signed by Theseus Scamander.

She was finishing the eleventh memo when someone cleared their throat. Tina looked up and was looking at Isadora Fanson.

"Ms. Fanson, it is nice to see you again," Tina said. "What can…"

"Would you have a moment, Miss Goldstein?" she asked politely.

"Of course, of course," Tina said. Tina summoned a chair from the other side of the room.

"I think it would be best if we went somewhere to talk in private," Isadora said as she glanced around the room.

Tina did not like Isadora or her request, but she was going to give the woman the benefit of the doubt.

"Of course…sure…" Tina said. She stood from her desk and before she stepped away, she took a moment to neaten the memos that were strewn all over the top. A moment later, she and Isadora were walking out of the Ministry.

When they were away from the Ministry of Magic, Isadora cleared her throat.

"Newt had to make a trip back to Paris with Mr. Worme today. The French branch of Obscurus Books requested a couple more dates for Newt to make presentations, both at the publishing house and at a few of the bookstores around the city. He told me to tell you that he won't be able to meet you for dinner tonight. And it's been decided that when Newt returns, he's going to need to focus on his next edition, so he'll need less distractions. We've gotten you a room in Diagon Alley and your things will be then when you're finished for the day at the Ministry. It's just wonderful that they've found you a position there," Isadora said.

Tina didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

"Here is your key and the room number," Isadora said. "Tom's been the caretaker at the Leaky Cauldron for years; very nice man," she told Tina.

"Newt doesn't want me to stay at the Scamander house?" Tina asked.

"He, and Mr. Worme, both thought that it would be best if Newt had as few distractions as possible. His book is rather important. And we've lost valuable time since he went off gallivanting with you for those days," Isadora said.

"Oh, yes. I suppose so," Tina said, incredibly hurt.

"It'll be much more convenient for you, location-wise," Isadora said. "I _really_ am sorry about all this. But you wouldn't want to impede Newt's career, would you? And surely, you'll be needed in the search for Grindelwald."

"Right," Tina said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Isadora said. "You know, Newt was very sorry that he couldn't tell you himself that he was leaving for Paris. Don't be too upset with him."

Tina shook her head and forced a smile, despite the fact that she wanted to cry. "I'm fine," she replied. "Thank you for getting me the room. I'm sure it's lovely. I should be getting back to work now. Have a wonderful rest of your day."

Tina turned on her heel and headed back to the Ministry, where she managed to keep herself from crying for the remainder of the work day. In fact, she made it all the way to her boarding room before she collapsed into tears before falling into a fitful sleep for the rest of the night.

…

Author's note: so what do you think? Let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Here is the next update. So, I know the last chapter was a tad sad and I apologize for that. But there needed to be some conflict… Anyway, here is the newest chapter. Read on!

Chapter 22

Newt Scamander wasn't able to return to Ipswich for five days. Monday's meeting with Mr. Worme became a forced trip to Paris to be paraded around to the French branch of Obscurus Books and several bookstores around the city. He had been given little time to prepare, barely any time to pack his case and secure his creatures and no time at all to talk with Tina. But he'd sent a note with Ms. Fanson who insisted, very kindly, that she would relay both his sincerest apologies and his note to Tina. He hoped that Tina would forgive him for missing their date.

He also hoped that Tina would like the tiny Eiffel Tower he had tucked away in his coat pocket. It had been enchanted to light up just like the real thing at nightfall, no matter where it was kept. Newt knew it was silly, but he couldn't resist buying the little trinket when he saw it.

He hated that he'd left Tina all alone during her first week at the Ministry and he wondered if she'd already cracked the whole mystery without him.

But in spite of it all, he was glad to finally be back home and he smiled as he thought of seeing Tina again. He stepped away from the fireplace grate and brushed a bit of stray soot from his coat.

He moved closer to the doorway to listen for voices so he could figure out where in the home his family was. He heard muffled voices coming from the dining room and he set off to find them. His stomach rumbled as the smell of his mother's cooking impacted his senses.

When Newt turned the corner, his smile fell as he noticed immediately that Tina was not at the table.

Newt's mother stood as she saw her son enter the room. "It's good to have you back, Newt," she said softly.

"Good to see you as well, Mother, Father," he said stooping slightly to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Did Tina have to work late?" he asked his parents; the only two people present beside himself.

"No…" Agatha said. "We thought…"

"You thought what? Where is Tina?" Newt asked.

"Son, she requested her things be sent to Diagon Alley," Artemis said. "We thought you knew."

"She – did she offer any explanation?" he asked sadly as he slouched into a chair at the table.

"We haven't talked to her since she left for the Ministry on Monday morning," Agatha said. "We thought something had happened between you two, and we didn't want to intrude."

"If something happened, I am unaware. I had to miss our dinner we had planned on Monday night, but I sent a note, and Isadora, to apologize to her," Newt said. "I wasn't given much choice to go – because of my contract. I thought she would understand."

" _Nothing_ happened?"

"No. How could it? Tina went to work. I went to my meeting and was shipped off to Paris," Newt shrugged.

"Okay, well, let's get you some supper and then we can sort things out," Agatha said.

Newt stood from his chair and picked up the case. "I'm not all that hungry anymore. Do forgive me, Mother, but I think I shall go take care of my creatures and retire to bed," he said before he was gone.

…

"Pickett, you have got to stop pulling on my ear. I do not know where Tina is," he said in a very annoyed tone to the Bowtruckle on his shoulder. "And doing it will not bring her here."

The Bowtruckle chirped in an equally annoyed manner and pulled on Newt's hair instead.

"You are not winning any points with me, my friend," he told the miniscule green creature. "I do not know what happened and I do not know where she's gone to."

Newt was sitting on the steps to the shed, staring glumly out at the world he'd built inside the case. Some of the creatures has really noticed Tina's absence in the last few days and Pickett seemed to be the loudest. He chirped in Newt's ear as they watched the Niffler run by. He held something small in his tiny paws, something shiny. He suspected it was the earring Tina had given him a few days back to keep him from pilfering anything else of hers.

"I don't know what could have happened, Pickett. I thought things were going well," Newt said. "Apparently not," Newt sighed heavily. "I think we should get you to your friends. I'm going to bed."

Pickett was angry now. He stomped his foot on Newt's shoulder.

"Yes, you're definitely staying down here tonight," Newt said as he walked Pickett to his friends. "I do promise you'll find yourself in better company tonight with your friends than with me," he told him.

Newt walked slowly through the different habitats while Pickett protested all the way. When he finally reached the Bowtruckles, all of them were chattering at him.

"Yes, thank you. You've all done well to make me feel like a total fool. Good night, all," he said. He unceremoniously dropped Pickett on a branch of the tree and was quickly striding back to the shed.

Newt was quite certain that all of his creatures were staring as he stomped into the shed and slammed the door behind him.

…

Monday morning came and Newt headed to his desk at the Ministry. He would be taking a portkey up to Glasgow late in the morning, but he had rather hoped he would have time to see Tina before he left.

He had contemplated going to Diagon Alley to find her over the weekend, but he decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Newt thought that casually running into her at the Ministry could be better, especially if she was cross with him – which he suspected she was.

So he walked carefully through the jostling crowd at the Ministry and headed for the department in question. He expected to find Tina already at her desk, working away. Instead, all he found was an empty desk.

He was about to turn around and head to his own department and desk when the door to Theseus Scamander's office opened. His brother filled the doorway.

"Little Brother!" he announced.

The other members of the department finally noticed Newt's presence and were now watching with rapt attention.

"Good morning, Theseus," Newt said. "Before you…"

"How was Paris? Did you get to see the sights?" he asked.

"Where would I find Miss Goldstein?" Newt asked, interrupting him.

"You had better come in," he said. He moved to allow Newt into his offife and closed the door behind him. "Sit, sit. Tea?"

"No, I would just like to go find Tina, thank you," Newt said.

"I was quiet shocked to hear that she'd left the house, you know," Theseus said. "I would have been able to stop her if I hadn't been gone myself…"

"I am really not in the mood, Theseus, so if you would simply tell me where she is?" Newt asked in an agitated tone that he reserved solely for his brother.

"Relax, mon frère, relax! She'll be returning from her assignment after lunchtime today," Theseus smiled as he put his feet up on his desktop.

"You sent her on an assignment already?"

"Oh, you are precocious, little brother. I would be a fool to stick that woman behind a desk. She aced all our exams; she's one of the best witches I've had on my team, mate. And she's easy on the eyes, if I may say so…"

"No, you may not!" Newt shouted as he stood to his feet.

Theseus didn't react to his brother's raised voice other than allowing a grin to form across his face.

"Did you know MACUSA had that woman _wasting away_ in the Wand Permit Office? Ridiculous, if you ask me. They never should have demoted her. That boy might still be alive."

"Theseus, let's get back on track. Where did you send Tina?"

"I sent her and a couple others to – oh, that's right. It's top secret, little brother. You know I can't just give out information like that. Besides, Tina was practically _begging_ me to send her. When I returned, the poor woman practically jumped me. Whatever you did…"

"She didn't mention anything…?"

"Oh," Theseus smiled with delight. "You don't even know what you've done. Good show, Newton. You had a girlfriend for all of 24 hours and you ruined it."

"I do not have to take this," Newt said. He threw one more angry look at his older brother before he stormed out of the room. He slammed the door and before he could make eye contact with anyone in the department, he was gone. He headed straight down to his desk to write a note to see if the portkey time could be rearranged.

It didn't take long for Mr. Worme to replay with a simple _no_. He sighed disappointedly and cleaned up what was strewn about his desktop. He had to be ready to go within the next hour.

…

Tina Goldstein rolled her neck and shoulders as she waited for the elevator to bring her the desired floor. She was actually not looking forward to being back at the Ministry, though. She'd really liked the chance to get out; she liked it even more that it took her mind off of things. And since she'd signed the contract with the Ministry of Magic, she was going to have to fulfill it.

"Goldstein, it was wonderful working with you these past couple of days. Do you plan on staying with the Ministry here? We could really use the help," other woman in the elevator said to her.

She was Victoria Alexander and she actually reminded Tina a lot of Queenie. They'd been assigned surveillance in a small pub in a city that Tina couldn't remember the name of. The two Aurors had made such a good team that they'd even arrested two of Grindelwald's followers.

"I don't know what my plans are, really. Things have changed a bit since I came to Britain actually."

Victoria nodded. "Scamander?" she said.

Tina didn't need respond for Victoria to know that's exactly what had changed.

"Head's up, Goldstein," Victoria said as she motioned forward with a nod.

Tina looked ahead and made eye contact with Newt. The elevator stopped and Newt joined the two of them. Everything turned icy.

The elevator started once more and the three said nothing.

As they reached Victoria and Tina's floor, Tina was inching towards the door and Newt noticed.

Victoria stepped out and Newt reached out to lightly grab Tina's arm as she moved past him to leave.

"Please?" Newt asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I – I can't," Tina said. She shook herself free of Newt's grasp and moved to follow Victoria into their office area.

Newt watched as she disappeared and he slowly allowed the elevator to move once more.

"That was…cold, Goldstein," Victoria said as she perched on the edge of Tina's desk.

"Well, I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sure things will work out," Victoria said. "See you later, Goldstein." She smiled and headed back to her own desk.

Tina really wished she knew where Queenie was. She needed to talk to her sister – she'd know what to do. The worst part was, Tina couldn't believe that Newt could be that way. It was a shock that he could be so cold to her. But she also knew he had to follow the guidelines set by the publishing house contract and there was no way she was going to get in the way of that.

… …

"So, Mrs. Kowalski, now that we're married, what would you like to do?" Jacob asked.

The ceremony had been simple, out of necessity really, but they also wanted it that way. It was disappointing that they couldn't have their families there. A justice of the peace and his wife were the witnesses and Queenie wore a simple white dress in their living room.

They were now walking along the Seine with the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"I don't need anything, Jacob," Queenie smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Queenie. But, dontcha think we should find your sister? And Newt?"

Jacob was deliriously happy. He couldn't believe that a gal like Queenie could like, better yet, love, a fella like him, but here they were. He also knew, though, that not having Tina stand by her while they got hitched was killing her.

"I don't know where to start."

"Didn't you say you thought you heard Newt the other day?" Jacob asked.

"It was so quick. And there was no Teenie," she said. "I don't think they're in Paris anymore."

"How far can you usually hear her?" Jacob asked.

"With other people, I gotta be looking 'em in the eye, but with Tina, well, it was always different. That's how I could feel something was wrong. She must've heard about Grindelwald and been worried about you and me," Queenie explained.

"Do you think we should go back to New York?" Jacob asked. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

Queenie put a hand on Jacob's cheek. "I know, honey. And I want to make you happy. Do _you_ want to go back to your bakery?"

"I don't wanna go back until we've found Newt and Tina. It was real great what you did for 'em and all. But I know you miss your sister. And she's the only family you got."

Queenie gave him a watery smile. "You're my family now, too, honey."

"You're…incredible, ya know," Jacob said.

Queenie pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. 

"I was thinkin', could we go to the publishing house that was making Newt's book and try to reach him that way?"

"That's brilliant, Jacob!" she jumped up and down. Her face split into a blinding smile and she squeezed Jacob tightly. "You're a genius!"

"No, no, I'm not, but it might be the fastest way to find him. And he'll have your sister with him," Jacob shrugged.

"Yes! We need to go to London! We'll go right away!" she said.

"I'm not too good at the appa-whatever business," Jacob replied. "I always feel funny – like I've been bitten by a Murtlap again," he told her.

"I would say that we could take No-Maj transportation, but it'll just take too long," Queenie frowned.

"For you, I'd be nauseous all day, every day…" he said. "I mean, well…"

"I know whatcha mean, honey," she giggled. "Let's go pack up our things and head out!"

…

Author's note: let me know what's running through your heads!


	23. Chapter 23 Part I

Chapter 23 – Part I

Tina Goldstein was not happy. She hadn't been in days. It had been only another 24 hours since she'd run into Newt at the Ministry and she'd told him she wouldn't talk to him. She didn't want to listen to what he had to say then. And now things could change in such a short amount of time.

But now he was gone. She'd heard through the office grapevine that he was set off again for more book tour dates and it was uncertain when he would return.

She also hadn't uncovered anything about Theseus. He was covering his tracks well. And then they'd interrogated the men they'd arrested. They had no information either, or at least they weren't sharing what they did know.

"Miss Goldstein, please come to my office," Theseus called from the other end of the office.

Tina steeled herself and forced herself up from her chair and she strode into her boss' office.

"Good work with Alexander out there," he smiled. "Have a seat," he said, closing the door magically.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"So, as your superior, I likely shouldn't mention it, but this business with Newt…"

"There is no business with Newt," Tina replied.

"Oh," he said. "So, you and he are no longer…?"

"I'm not entirely certain that we ever were really," she said. "But I would like to stick to work conversation only, please."

"I'll get down to business, then. You, myself, and a small delegation of Aurors are going to where we believe that Grindelwald is building a fortress."

"You believe he's building a fortress?" Tina asked.

"Yes, we have received information from the German Ministry that there is an incredible amount of magic being detected, yet no one can seem to pinpoint the location," Theseus said.

Tina's gut instinct was telling her that his was a set up. But she was going to have to go; there were no options.

"When do we leave?" Tina asked.

"Tomorrow. We have a portkey to the German Ministry and then we'll set out on foot from there."

"Al right," she said as confidently as possible even though she was feeling anything but.

"You know, this could be incredibly top secret. You cannot tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" Theseus said.

"Of course," she nodded. "We have to keep it as under-wraps as possible," she agreed.

"Do you know what this would mean for you and me if we catch him ourselves?" Theseus said to her. "Imagine that, Tina."

"Yes, it would certainly be an accomplishment. An amazing feat. The world would be safe…"

"And we would be the reason for that!" he said excitedly.

Tina knew she needed to meet with Dumbledore and that was the only thought that was running through her mind.

"Yes, yes," Tina said. "Would you please excuse me?" she asked suddenly. "I need to make a few arrangements since we won't know when we'll be returning," she said.

Theseus nodded. "Of course, of course. We will leave at nine sharp tomorrow morning," he said.

"See you in the morning," Tina replied.

She walked at a normal enough pace and headed straight out to send an owl to Hogwarts. She hoped it would get to Dumbledore in time that they would be able to meet.

Sure enough, an owl came back from Dumbledore about an hour after she'd sent it. It came with instructions on where to meet.

…

Just after nightfall, Tina was walking quietly towards the door to the Three Broomsticks. She opened the door and expected faces to turn towards her, but no one seemed to pay any attention, no one except the bartender who pointed to a staircase at the back of the room.

At the top of the stairs, Tina found only one door and she tentatively opened it. Albus Dumbledore was seated in a chair by the only window. He stood and smiled when she entered the room.

"Miss Goldstein, it is good to see you again," he said. "I wish it were under less stressful circumstances, but alas," Dumbledore said. He pointed to the chair across from his and the both of them sat back down.

Something about him made her feel instantly at ease.

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for meeting with me," Tina began. "I…I'm leaving tomorrow with a group of Aurors, including Theseus Scamander, to find Grindelwald's fortress."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "I had wondered when it would be found," he said.

"I know it's a trap," Tina said. "And there's nothing I can do to get out of going."

"And have you talked with Newt…"

"No," Tina snapped. "He is away currently for his book; he had several stops that had to be made apparently to comply with his contract," she added.

Dumbledore regarded her carefully. He was reading her much like Queenie did, but Dumbledore didn't ask the usual follow up questions that she would get from her sister.

"Do you know your destination tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.

"Theseus said that we were first going to the Ministry of Magic in Germany and then we would be heading out on foot from there."

"On foot?" he repeated. "Curious," he added softly.

"What do you think, Professor?" Tina asked.

Professor Dumbledore laced his fingers together in front of his face and silently contemplated the question.

"You'll have to go," he said.

Tina nodded. "Yes, yes, that I do know, but…"

"I'll handle the rest," Dumbledore told her.

"Must you be so mysterious?" Tina asked bluntly.

"Yes, I can see why Newt likes you," he said.

Tina rolled her eyes; she couldn't help it. "I'm not so sure of that. He did send someone else to tell me that he wanted me out of his parents' home that he had invited me to stay at previously."

"Newton Scamander is a great many things, my dear, but a coward is not one of them," Dumbledore said. "And I have a hard time believing that he would want you out of his life."

"Ah, well, I am now, so I must move on," she said.

"Very well, then," he replied. "Take this," he said, handing her a small velvet pouch that he'd extracted from his sleeve.

"What…?" Tina asked.

"Just keep it on your person. And remain vigilant. It's hard to say if you're actually going to be led to Grindelwald tomorrow, my guess would be not, but there is a chance. You have my word that I'll make sure things are taken care of," Dumbledore said. "Do you trust me?"

Tina nodded and held the small pouch in her hands. "For some reason, yes. Yes, I do."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "And I also think you should work things out before you go."

Tina shook her head. "There's no time, Professor. I should be getting back to London. Thank you for meeting with me. And believing me," she said as she stood.

Dumbledore also rose from his chair and continued to regard her from behind his half-moon glasses.

"I think you'd be a Gryffindor if you came to Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. "What was your house at Ilvermorny?"

"Thunderbird, sir," Tina replied.

Dumbnledore gave a curt nod. "I do enjoy being right," he said. "Good night, Miss Goldstein."

With a snap, Dumbledore had disaparated. A moment later, Tina disappeared as well.

That night, Tina forced herself into bed. She lay awake in the small room, staring at the ceiling. She was feeling incredibly guilty for the way she'd treated Newt, especially when he tried to explain things. But what's done was done and she had to keep moving forward.

The following morning, Tina clutched the small pouch that Dumbledore had given her as they all put one hand on the portkey. The six of them in total all touched the boot that had been enchanted and they were all pulled away.

…

Newt awoke the following morning and he had to remember where he was. For a brief moment, he'd had no idea. That was something that normally happened when he stayed in the case, not when he slept in a bed in a hotel. He sat up and blinked a few times before he realized that he was still in Glasgow. Now fully awake, he realized an owl was tapping on the glass of the hotel room window.

He was only wearing his pajama pants as he opened the window. He accepted the letter from the owl, gave it an appreciative pat on the head and let the creature on its way.

He was not pleased to see that it was from Obscurus Books. He'd been trotted out for the dog and pony show in Paris, and then in Glasgow, and they'd said he was going to have a few days to himself before he had to start back up in the London bookstores. He was not happy that they had likely changed their minds.

He ripped open the letter and found that while it was sent by Obscurus Books, it wasn't actually from them. It was signed by Queenie and Jacob – rather, Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski. Newt couldn't help but smile that they had actually followed through with getting married.

He read their note and realized that they were in London looking for him. He needed to get back as soon as he could.

Newt hastily began to clean up the small room that he'd stayed in and threw on his clothes. He was just about to leave; he had his case in one hand and his wand in the other, when there was another tap on his window.

Newt recognized the bird on the ledge in an instant. The colors of a flame, the bird was incredible. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's personal pet. The phoenix was incredibly rare and it was even more rare that he was making a delivery.

Newt opened the window and the bird dropped the letter into his hand before disappearing in a snap.

He feverishly poured over the letter that Dumbledore had sent and he gasped at the content. He needed to get back to London and find Queenie and Jacob that much more urgently. He hadn't much time.

… …

"Do you really think I should be just standing here?" Jacob asked. "I mean, being a No-Maj and all?"

They were standing outside the London branch of Obscurus Books, waiting for Newt. They knew he would come to them when he got their message and Queenie hoped that Tina would be with him.

"Don't worry, honey. No one knows you're not…" she trailed off as she noticed a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye.

"Newt!" she shouted as he came around the corner. She had a smile, but fell as soon as she saw his frown. And she could tell he was trying to block her from reading his mind.

"Good morning…Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski," he said, forcing himself to smile.

"Oh, Newt, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Both Newt and Queenie gave him a confused look.

"What?" Jacob reacted. "It doesn't really take a mind-reader to see that something is wrong," Jacob replied.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to discuss this? I think I know the best place," Newt replied. "I'll have to take you both side-along," he said.

"Great, more aparating," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"Follow me," Newt said. He walked back around the corner with them and they were gone.

In a blink of an eye, they were standing in the Scamander home, next to the dining room table that both Agatha and Artemis Scamander were seated.

"Please forgive the intrusion, Mother. I've brought…"

"You must be Queenie and Jacob!" Agatha said, standing from her seat with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Mom, these are the Kowalskis," he told her.

"Sit, sit," Agatha said. "We have plenty to go around. You're just skin and bones," she said to Queenie.

"Queenie, Jacob, these are my parents, Agatha and Artemis Scamander."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Scamander," Jacob said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you both as well," Artemis smiled.

"Yes, he's the Muggle," Queenie said to the un-asked question.

Artemis gave a sideways look to Newt.

"Legilimens."

"How clever," Agatha said with a wide smile. "Eat up!" she told them. She forced Queenie and Jacob into chairs and Newt uneasily set his case down. He was still trying to focus on keeping his mind blocked from Queenie.

"You just need to tell me, Newt," Queenie told him. "Why isn't Teenie here? What's wrong?"

All eyes were on Newt.

"I received a letter from Professor Albus Dumbledore this morning. Tina went to him last night. She was part of a delegation of Aurors this morning, along with Theseus, to find Grindelwald's fortress."

"What?" Agatha said. "Oh, no."

"Theseus?" Jacob asked.

"My brother," Newt said. "We found out that he's a Grindelwald supporter," he explained. "When we got to London, he offered Tina a job in his department – he's the Head Auror. And, well, she was keeping an eye on him."

"And why didn't you stop her?" Queenie was now on her feet.

Newt hung his head.

"You didn't know?" Queenie said, reading his thoughts. "You and Teenie…"

"I don't know what happened. Really, I don't. All I know is that we have to go after them. I can only imagine that this is an ambush. He's taken all the best Aurors with him."

"Yes, we have to go," Queenie said. "We have to protect her. What if something…" she choked up.

"Jacob should stay here with us. You and Queenie go," Artemis said. "Did Dumbledore…?"

"Yes, he gave her a tracking device. I'll be able to find her and so will he."

"Then go get a move on," Agatha said, tears in her eyes.

Artemis stood and hugged his son. "Be safe, son," he said, trying to hide his own tears.

Queenie hugged Jacob as well.

"You take care of each other. And get Tina back safely," Jacob said in her ear.

"I love you," Queenie whispered back.

They broke apart and Newt took Queenie's arm. "Let's go," he said. She nodded and in a flash, they were both gone.

To Be Continued…

…

Author's Note: Part II is coming soon! Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 23 - Part II

Chapter 23 – Part II

Tina's gut feeling on the whole trek was getting worse as the day progressed. That morning they'd gone straight to the German Ministry of Magic and instead of going out in the daylight, it was decided that they should wait until nightfall to apparate to the edge of the location in question. Instead, all day they were sequestered away so no one knew they were there.

When the time finally came to leave, they were paired off, joined by Aurors from all over Europe, but Tina still found herself paired with Theseus.

"Tina, you know, I do believe we make an excellent duo," Theseus said as they held their wands out for light as they moved.

Tina said nothing.

"You and I will go down in the history books," he told her.

Tina rolled her eyes, grateful for the darkness to shield her. "We should worry about finding the fortress first, Theseus. Don't start writing your autobiography just yet."

He chuckled. "I like that you just say whatever you're thinking."

"Thank you," she said in an uncertain voice. "I assume that this tip – on this particular location – it was determined that it was from a credible source?" she asked.

"Why, of course, my dear. Don't you trust me?" he asked. "It was passed to the Ministries and was researched thoroughly by several of them separately. It was determined that the location was a hotspot, so to speak, for magic. And our trackers will alert us as we get close so we can reveal it," Theseus told her.

Coming from anyone else, she might have believed the story she was being told. But because it was Theseus Scamander, she had little faith in his truthfulness. She couldn't decide why he'd decided to become a Grindelwald follower, though.

He had the intelligence, the reputation and he could even be considered attractive – all things that could be used to move up the food chain at the Ministry of Magic. And that's when Tina realized that he obviously hadn't chosen to become one of the fanatics. It was being done to him. And now, Tina had even less of a plan than before.

"Theseus, what do we do if we actually catch Grindelwald?" she asked.

He laughed again. "What a silly question. Particularly from you, Miss Goldstein. You should know better," he told her.

"What's that over there?" Tina pointed. Something had moved in the bushes in the distance, but it was clearly just some kind of animal.

"You can stay here on guard; I'll go and determine what it is," Theseus said.

Tina watched as he moved over the small bush and stared down with his wand out. She knew she had to take her chance.

"Stupify," she whispered and it flew out into the night from her wand and hit Theseus square between his shoulder blades. He tensed up and then fell to the ground with a loud crash into the leaves.

Tina moved towards him tentatively. She knew she would be in a hefty sum of trouble if her hunch was wrong.

Tina made short work of tying Theseus up but was also well-hidden for safety with a couple of quick charms. Now she needed to go find everyone else.

"That was awfully… _brave_ …of your, you know," a voice said out of the darkness. "Tina Goldstein."

She recognized it as soon as it hit her ears and a shiver went down her spine. It was Grindelwald. Tina slowly turned around, her wand held out in front of her.

"I had wondered if you would be so curious as to come out here," he said, his white-blond hair almost ghostly in her wand light. "But here you are," he said slowly. "You knew this was a trap, yet you've come to me. Tell me, dearie, why would that be?"

Tina said nothing.

"That's all right, my dear," he said. "You know I already know all about you," he smiled sinisterly. "I would have thought that you would have figured out Scamander over there a long time ago – you are usually rather clever."

Tina finally found her voice. "I needed him to bring me here," she lied.

"Oh," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"What have you done with the others?"

"Others? Others? What others?" Grindelwald replied. "Oh, you mean the other Aurors – if you want to call them that – they're well on their way to my _actual_ fortress as my prisoners."

Tina and Grindelwald were circling one another now. They were both ready to strike.

"You could join my side. Your sister married a Muggle – don't you want them to be happy and live freely? And your family is pureblood. Don't we all want the same thing, really, Tina? For the non-magical people of the world to understand us," he said.

"But it won't happen the way you're doing it," she said. "And I'm not going to let you do it."

Grindelwald laughed. "How adorably naïve you are. I should have thought that I had taught you better. But, if that's your choice, then on your head be it," he said.

He raised his wand and without a curse, he fired at her. Tina had her wand out in time and she managed to block most of it.

The dark forest around them was lit up by their spells flying back and forth.

Tina ducked behind a thick tree to catch her breath. She had gotten herself into this and now she had to get herself out of it. She took a shaky breath and fired around the tree.

"Is that all, Miss Goldstein?" he laughed. He stood in a clearing, totally open with his arms out to his sides. "Surely you can do better!" he called.

Tina launched at him, winging spells at him at a rapid pace. He simple deflected them with a graceful swipe of his arm. She tried another curse, a nasty one, and he sent it back to her. She wasn't able to move in time and she caught it in the left shoulder. It began to bleed immediately.

She screamed in pain but she kept on her feet. She fired again and he deflected it once more, this time she side-stepped it.

"Gellert, if you want a fight, you'll have to fight me," Dumbledore said, coming out from the shadows.

"Albus," Grindelwald almost-hissed. He smiled snidely at his old friend. "Very well, then."

Grindelwald began to fire spells and Dumbledore followed suit, each of them trying to out-do the other. Dumbledore moved in front of Tina to shield her from the wayward magic in her already injured state.

"Tina! When I tell you, you run to Theseus. Then get yourselves out of here," he said.

"What?" Tina shouted. She was having a hard time focusing as she lost more and more blood.

"Go! Now!"

Dumbledore fired a particularly large curse at Grindelwald and knocked him back several paces. It gave Tina the chance to run. She moved as quickly as she could back towards the place she had cast the shielding charm over Theseus. She removed the charm and saw that Theseus was beginning to come around.

"Theseus?" she whispered to the confused looking man. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "What is going on?" he asked as he watched more blood coming out of Tina's arm and blooming on her shirt sleeve.

"I can't explain now. We need to get you and I…"

A pop behind them caused Tina to turn around quickly. Her wand was out, but she'd expended the last of her energy. Newt rushed to her and caught her just as she passed out.

"Newt?" Theseus said. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?"

He wasn't paying any attention to his brother, though. He seemed in relatively good health compared to the woman who was unconscious in his arms.

"We need to get out of here, Newt," Queenie hissed. "What should we do with him?" she pointed to Newt's brother on the ground.

"He sounds like he's been stunned. You can stun him again and we'll take them both to St. Mungo's," he said.

Queenie didn't wait. "Petrificus Totalus!" Theseus went still.

"Meet me at St. Mungo's," he said and was gone immediately.

…

It had been hours since they had gotten Tina to St. Mungo's. The Healers had taken her back and begum to work on her and neither Queenie nor Newt had been allowed in.

The Healers immediately were able to tell that Theseus had been under the Imperius Curse. And it had likely been since he'd come back from the war, sending information from the Ministry to Grindelwald. He was going to be fine, save for the embarrassment that was due to come.

Queenie and Newt were taking their turns pacing. Newt had temporarily stopped to send word to his parents and Jacob about both Tina and Theseus, but he'd resumed his path only moments later.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Queenie asked in the small, private hall they were in.

"I don't know," Newt said quietly.

"I can't read her. I can't hear anything," she began to sob.

Newt moved to Queenie and without hesitation pulled her into a tight embrace. He knew he wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but he hoped it made her feel at least a tad better.

"Newt? Queenie?" Agatha called as she came down the hall towards them. Shortly after her came Jacob and Artemis.

Newt released Queenie into Jacob's arms and she began to sob harder into his waistcoat.

"Any news, son?" Artemis asked. "Theseus is going to be all right. He's probably not going to have a job at the Ministry, but…"

"Have you seen her?" Agatha asked. "How bad was it?"

"It's bad," Newt said quietly.

"They won't let us see her yet," Queenie sobbed.

…

Tina had no idea where she was. She blinked her eyes a few times and tried to make them focus. She shifted slightly and a shooting pain came through her shoulder, into her whole body.

A woman bustled in and smiled warmly at Tina.

"Finally awake, I see," she said. "How are you feeling, dear?" the woman asked.

"I'm okay, I think. Where am I?" Tina said quietly.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, dear," the woman said. "I'm one of the Healers. How does your shoulder feel?"

"It's a bit stiff. And it hurts when I try to move," Tina said. "What happened?" she asked.

Then suddenly she remembered everything. She'd gone head to head with Gellert Grindelwald in a duel and was apparently still alive to talk about it.

"You're going to be sore for a long while, I should think, Miss Goldstein," the Healer said. "It was a nasty bit of magic here. Do you know how it happened?"

"I was dueling with a dark wizard. He turned my own curse against me. This is the rebound," Tina answered.

"Well, I do believe we've got you all sorted out now…it took a bit, for certain…and we will have to keep you here for a bit," the Healer said. "However, now that you're awake, I will let a visitor or two in," she told Tina.

"Visitors?"

"You've got quite the crowd. I assume the incredibly nervous fellow is your boyfriend or husband? And I think it's your sister that's here as well. Are you feeling up to that?"

"I…I guess so…"

The Healer smiled warmly and exited the room. A moment later, Queenie burst into it and came directly to Tina's right side. Jacob timidly followed behind her, clearly not certain that he should be present.

"Teenie!" she exclaimed before hugging her carefully. "Don't you dare _ever_ do that to me again!" she said once she stepped back.

Tina managed a small smile. "I will do my best," she said. "I think congratulations are in order?" Tina said. "You can come in, too, Jacob. You don't have to lurk."

"Hi there," he waved from the doorway. "How ya feeling?"

"I feel like…I don't know how to explain it, really. It's not that great, actually," Tina said. "But the Healer said I'd be okay."

"You're going to stay put for a while, too. Jacob has to go back to the bakery, but I'm going to stay in London and take care of you," Queenie told her. "And when you're all better, we can have another ceremony so you can be there. It just wasn't the same without you there, Teenie…"

"I really think it would be best if I just went home with the both of you – at least go back to New York. I can take care of myself once we get there and…"

"You won't be able to travel for a while, Tina," Jacob said. "And don't ya wanna stay with Newt?"

"Newt needs to…"

"Why don't you just talk to him, Teen?" Queenie said. "We'll go get him," she said. She pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead and then both she and Jacob left the room.

A moment later, Newt tentatively knocked on the doorframe before walking into the room. A whole minute passed that he simply was silent as he watched her lying in the hospital bed.

"You don't have anything to say?" Tina asked.

"I'm just so happy that you're all right," he said as his eyes returned to the floor. "You are all right?"

"The Healer seems to think I will be," Tina replied.

"I am so sorry, Tina. I should…"

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Newt. It's really me who should be apologizing. You don't need me getting in your way. The whole _see the world with me_ thing was never really going to be able to work. So, as soon as I am able, I'll be headed back to my life in New York," Tina said. "I think it would be for the best."

"No," he said, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"Isadora Fanson told me last week that Obscurus Books, and you, wanted me to not be a distraction. They want you to be working on the next edition of your book and…"

"I love you," Newt blurted out. "I love you and I cannot think about losing you. Isadora – that day she was simply supposed to hand you a note with my apology for missing our dinner. Instead, she came up with that whole story – she even went so far as to impersonate you to my parents and had your things sent away. She confessed to me yesterday that she'd been jealous of you and just wanted you out of the picture. But I cannot lose you, Porpetina Goldstein. I will do anything I can to make sure that I never have to," he said.

Tina was speechless. She'd been so angry and so hurt and she'd been ready to push him aside. And now this.

"Please, please say something. Just say anything, even if you hate me. Just please say something," he was pleading. It was the same tone he'd used when his case was being taken away.

"I love you, too, Newt," Tina said. "I'm so sorry," she said, her tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. "I just – I can only apologize. I have no excuse for how I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

Newt had crossed the room in an instant and held her hand in his. "All is forgiven," he said. "Will you stay here with me?"

Tin could only nod before Newt pressed a kiss to her lips.

She wasn't going anywhere.

…

The End.

…

Author's Note: So…there it was. Let me know what you thought and if there is any interest in an epilogue and/or a sequel. I've got some ideas floating around…

Thank you all for reading! Best wishes to you all!


End file.
